Dove and Grenade
by Venerate
Summary: When Sasuke met Naruto, he was sure that the blond was the one. He had not, however, counted on Naruto to be taking care of a kid by himself. : YAOI, SasuNaruSasu, Yakuza!Uchiha, eating disorder. NOT MPreg, NOT OCs! on hiatus :
1. Average

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters. I am not making money out of this.

**Warnings:** This story contains foul language, yaoi and shounen-ai, sexual themes, graphic sexual scenes (limes, lemons). Not proof-read! Flamers will be ridiculed :) The beginning might be a little slow, but it'll speed up later!

**Summary:** When Sasuke met Naruto, he was sure that the blonde was _the one_. He had not, however, counted on Naruto to be taking care of a _kid_. NOT MPREG. SasuNaru.

**READ!** More story info (updates, longer summary, inspiration, any research links, any fanart links) will be found on my profile. I'd love some constructive critism, and please notify me if you spot any errors/mistakes. Feel free to ask me questions. And yes, I'm allergic to apples.

* * *

**Dove and Grenade**

**Written by Venerate**

* * *

**Chapter one:** Average

A deep sigh passed Uchiha Sasuke's lips. The young man closed his eyes for a second, the corners of his mouth pointing down in disgust. He was seated in a popular coffee shop downtown, trying to focus on what his older brother was saying. He was, however, doing a poor job since he was unable to concentrate. The volume in the coffee shop was way too loud. There were a lot of mothers with their newborns meeting up to chat over a cup of tea. The squealing and crying of the babies were really grating on Sasuke's nerves.

"Focus, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke kept yet another sigh inside, and sent a fierce look his older brother's way. "Why on Earth are we meeting up here, Itachi?"

The tall, lean man in front of Sasuke leaned back in his chair with a sly smile. One of Itachi's long fingers came up to play with the silky ponytail, his narrow eyes never leaving Sasuke's figure. The younger Uchiha could tell exactly why his brother had brought him there. It was to torture him; to make him uncomfortable by adding the two things Sasuke loathed the most.

Women and children.

This café seemed to be made for housewives with kids – the perfect place to be able to meet likeminded women with children. The walls were filled with pink roses, the tables and chairs in dark brown and antique-looking lamps dangling from the ceiling to offer a comfortable light. Big windows followed the wall towards the street on which the café was located, the window sills covered with delicate vases and fresh flowers. Romantic, he guessed, if not for the playground in the corner, on which the slightly older kids were playing and watching cartoons.

"How is mother doing?"

Sasuke shrugged, stirring his copper-coloured tea with the warm spoon. He hadn't talked to their parents in a while either. Life was hectic, for all of them. "Last I heard, she and Fugaku were on their way to Slovenia."

"Slovenia, you say." Itachi lifted the fragile, flowery cup and took a sip of his earl grey. "Yes, now when I think about it, uncle Madara mentioned that they needed a break."

Sasuke scrunched his nose slightly upon the mention of his old uncle. "Why aren't you moving out of the compound, Itachi? You'll become sick, with that much family around you."

"Quite the contrary, dearest brother," Itachi protested as he put down his teacup to put yet another bit of sugar in it. Sasuke stared, enhanced, as his sibling absent-mindedly stabbed the slowly dissolving sugar with the silver spoon. "I feel much loved where I live. Uncle Madara appreciates my presence as well. I am sure that you must feel very lonely in that apartment of yours."

Sasuke shook his head in disapproval. "Grow up, Itachi."

The older male gave a bland grunt. "I can't see why independence is so important to you, little brother."

"You're twenty-seven years old, brother. I think it's time you move out of uncle's house and get your own. Fugaku will get irritated if you don't give him an heir soon. The clan must live on, no?"

A particularly loud screech reached Sasuke's ears, and it sent chills down his spine. He was dangerously close to standing up and leave, but knew that nothing good would come out of that. It would be smarter to just growl at the kid and rudely tell the mother to shut the kid up.

"I can see that this conversation is taking a bad turn, but if you must know, our dear cousin is giving birth in a few months. And, if you must know, I did propose to Konan last week."

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow, slightly surprised over the news. He hadn't counted on the blue-haired woman to be accepted by the tribe. "Congratulations, brother."

"Thank you. Now, before we both become insane, I suggest we leave this place. How about a walk before the rain reach Konoha?" Itachi stood up, assuming that his brother would agree. Of course, he was right. Sasuke stood up, not minding that he hadn't finished his red tea. He took his coat and the umbrella before following Itachi outside.

Well outside the café, the world seemed quieter. They walked down the pedestrian street, both sides of the cobblestone path filled with teashops, boutiques and shops. There weren't a lot of people out, as the sky was covered by heavy, dark clouds. It had yet to start raining, but there was a silent threat looming over them. Neither Uchiha was bothered by it. They had their expensive, warm coats, and their big umbrellas. If it started raining, they wouldn't suffer from it.

"How's work?" Sasuke decided to ask.

Itachi seemed a little surprised by the question, but answered flawlessly anyway. "Quite good, thank you. We have been discussing taking the business abroad lately. I'm taking Konan and Kisame with me to Shanghai in a few weeks. Would you like to come with us?"

They passed an exclusive-looking boutique, filled with jewellery and accessories. There were two loud teenage girls standing by the window, pointing at different rings that they wanted to get by their future fiancés. Sasuke almost rolled his eyes, but then reminded himself that he had to answer Itachi's question. He did so, honestly and straight-forward;

"No."

Itachi nodded, amusement glinting in his obsidian eyes. "I guess you have to work as well."

"Yes. Some of us don't rely on their relatives when business doesn't look good."

The comment didn't hurt, but Itachi couldn't help but frown. His brother really needed his independence. Why, he would never understand. "I hope we will be able to meet up before I go. Perhaps on a more serious ground, without females and children."

"Perhaps," Sasuke muttered. It wasn't until now that he realised that they had reached the end of the street and successfully stopped by Itachi's car. It was spotless, despite the muddy road that led from Konoha to the Uchiha Compound. "Have a nice weekend. Don't call me, I'll call you."

Itachi smirked, unlocking his car. "Liar."

Sasuke nodded, putting his free hand in his coat pocket, holding the umbrella in his other. "Seriously though, don't call me. I'm busy as it is. Say hello to uncle."

Itachi gave a curt nod before climbing inside the vehicle. Not until the black, sleek car had disappeared down the road, did Sasuke move. He walked over the parking lot, his mind filled with new information. It wasn't often he met Itachi these days, and he could only say that he didn't mind the lack of meeting. He was so close to get a promotion, and he would be damned if something screwed it up.

Instead, he dug up the car keys and unlocked the 2010 Jeep Grand Cherokee. It wasn't his only. He had bought it together with his friend Juugo, mostly since they lived in the same neighbourhood. At first, it had felt a bit odd to share a car – especially since he didn't like sharing _at all_ – with a friend and co-worker, but it had turned out to be very practical. Not only was it cheaper, but it was also nice to share the responsibility. That way, Sasuke got a lot more work-time instead of taking care of the car. He let Juugo handle that.

It was a joy driving it though; so smooth and quiet compared to the car he bought when he moved from the compound.

His cellphone vibrated, and Sasuke picked it up with his right hand, secure enough in his driving to drive with one hand. "Yes?" he answered offhandedly.

"_Sasuke-kun? You're late!"_ It was the rough voice of Karin, one of his few friends and co-workers. _"I need you to come and pick up the files about–"_

"I'm on my way. Five minutes." He hung up, ignoring her frustrated cry. He drove through the seemingly empty town, turning left to one of the taller buildings. He parked the car outside, grabbing the umbrella in case it would start raining on his way inside. As he got out of the car, locking it, and walked to the doors, he noticed a young kid and her mother by the entrance. A scowl reached his face, hoping that they wouldn't want him something.

The kid grinned big when he walked up to them, aiming to slide past them inside – unnoticed. Of course, his plan failed as the woman opened her mouth,

"Excuse me, could you give us directions to–"

"Do I look like a map? Ask someone else." He opened the door, well-aware of the stunned expression that followed him inside. He couldn't understand how low her IQ must have been. They were standing outside a lobby – there were at least three receptionists working today – it would have been much easier to ask one of them. Then again, Sasuke suspected that the woman was standing there looking for a father to her child, not directions. He had to give her credit for that one – it was the perfect place to look for a successful male.

Such as himself. He was a successful, young man. He had long ago discovered that there was nothing wrong with his looks either, as females fawned over him. Even the plain receptionists who offered shy smiles and quiet greetings. Hence, he had adopted the thought that _all _females were enemies. So far, he had been proven right.

"There you are! You have no idea how annoyed I am! You left me all alone with _Suigetsu_!"

A slender, red-haired woman with a purple blouse and thick-rimmed glasses ran up to him. It was obvious that she had emerged from the elevators, probably having seen his white car arriving from her office. She wasn't repulsive, but Sasuke wasn't that fond of her. She was skilled within her range of work, however, and it was greatly appreciated. He held out one of his big hands, taking the folders from her.

"Thank you, Karin."

Immediately, her nose turned pink and she snorted awkwardly. "Eh, uh, I– don't be late again! Bring those to the computer lab. Bye!" With that, she stormed off, acting as if he had insulted her. She was one of the many women he would never understand.

With the annoyed scowl back in place, Sasuke walked back out to his car. He would have to go to Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji, which was a good thirty minute ride in the opposite direction from his apartment. He glanced down on the folders before exiting, opening one of them and judging the importance of the files.

He looked at the date. There was no hurry. He could do it tomorrow.

* * *

A sticky, small hand ran through Uzumaki Naruto's blonde hair. The blonde-hair male let out a chuckle as second hand came up to get tangled in the strands. He smiled widely at the baby's prattle and only laughed when drool ran down the tiny chin. He used the collar of his shirt to wipe the drool off, not minding that there would be a wet spot there. He turned around, the baby still in his strong arms.

"He gets more and more adorable every time I come and see you, Kurenai-sensei! Of course, so do you."

The mother of the small baby blushed, her red lips forming a smile at the compliment. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. How sweet of you."

It was true though. Even in this dull weather, Yuuhi Kurenai seemed to glow. Perhaps it was because she had given birth only weeks ago; perhaps she was glad to see Naruto. He wasn't sure, but it didn't seem important either. The room was quite bright, sounds coming from the television. The news was on, but Naruto didn't listen – it was too depressing. He carefully untwined the tiny fingers from his hair, and Kurenai held out her hands for her precious baby boy.

"Can we go now, Naru-nii?"

There was a tug on Naruto's jeans, and the blonde male looked down. Sarutobi Konohamaru sent him a childish glare, impatience radiating from his very being. He was never very fond of visiting Kurenai. Naruto suspected that it had to do with more than boredom, but he didn't question it. The ten-year-old wouldn't answer honestly anyway.

"I guess we better go," he said with a shrug. "Thanks for the food, Kurenai!"

The older woman chuckled, the baby in her arms prattling and drooling some more. Naruto's grin widened impossibly. "Come back soon again."

Naruto nodded, silently promising to come back next Friday to check up on his friend. He would drag Konohamaru with him if he had to. He knew how much it meant to Kurenai. When he entered the small hall, the kid was already in his jacket and shoes. He was holding both his own, yellow umbrella and Naruto's orange one.

Since they had already stayed at Kurenai's for half an hour longer than he had promised, he hurriedly put on his jacket and hopped into his sneakers. They exited the apartment, leaving Kurenai with the television and her baby. After a few sets of stairs, Konohamaru decided to voice his displeasure,

"I don't like the new kid. It smells bad!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "So did you when you were a baby. And, for your information, babies only smell bad when–"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Ino-nee already said that."

The air outside was a big contrast to the air in the apartment building. Plenty of times had Naruto asked Kurenai to move in with him, only to get rid of that horrible smell of cigarettes and urine. She was too proud to accept, however. And it wouldn't look too good to the public if she moved in with him.

Konohamaru tugged at his jeans again, demanding attention. Instead of asking nicely, the brown-haired boy shoved his umbrella at the older man. Naruto arched an eyebrow in question, silently inquiring the magic word. Not until they got out on the pavement did Konohamaru surrender. He sighed dramatically, even though there were no people out on a day like this.

"Please, Naru-nii, help me unfold the umbrella."

Grinning in victory, Naruto accepted the umbrella and unfolded it. It had yet to start raining, but it would start any second now. He then proceeded in unfolding his own. They walked in silence, neither having much to say. It was Friday afternoon, and they were both tired. They had both gone to school all week, and visiting Kurenai could be energy-draining for several reasons. The weather wasn't really helping either.

"Naru-nii," Konohamaru said suddenly. "Can we have pancakes tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Naruto jumped in joy. "What a great idea! Pancakes..."

They crossed a street, passing a fast food restaurant and finally getting to the right bus station. They lived outside town, in a small house. It was a nice house, with two bedrooms, separate bathrooms, a living room and a nice kitchen. It was rather cheap because of the location. It seemed that a thirty minute bus ride outside the city core wasn't good enough.

"Great," Naruto said with a sigh. "Now I'm really in the mood for pancakes. Thanks a lot, Konohamaru."

The ten-year-old grinned innocently. The grin disappeared when his tummy growled, apparently in the mood for some food as well. "Is the bus going to show up soon, Naru-nii?"

"Five minutes," Naruto answered with a shrug. "Check yourself."

"Meh," Konohamaru mumbled. A small pout started to form on his childish face. It was obvious that he had no idea how to read the time table. He spun around, his sneakers making a scraping, wet sound against the asphalt. It had started to rain, they could tell, by the small smatter the water made as it collided with their umbrellas. "Ne, Naru-nii, can't you make it stop raining?"

The tall, blonde male sighed. "I told you, Konohamaru, I'm not allowed to do magic outside school!"

This made the brown-haired boy laugh, as he knew fully well that Naruto was no wizard and couldn't do magic. He found it extremely amusing every time Naruto said things that implied otherwise.

"Don't laugh!" Naruto sent a half-hearted glare to the younger boy, his lower lip sticking out in an immature pout. "When I finish school, you better watch your butt!"

This evoked even more laughter from the boy, who almost dropped his umbrella as he clutched his stomach. The loud laughter made Naruto smile, feeling accomplished. He looked up at the sky, which had turned completely grey. For a second, he wondered if there weren't any ways to make the bad weather go away. It had been looming over them for days now. Perhaps when the rain finally was over, the sun would triumphantly return. He hoped so.

"The bus! The bus, Naru-nii! _Yes_!"

"Okay, try not to behave suspiciously, Konohamaru, or they'll understand that we're double agents!" Naruto helped the boy to fold the umbrella, and then proceeded to take out their bus cards from his pocket. Konohamaru tried his best to keep his face straight, but Naruto could see the big grin threatening to break free. He didn't say anything until the bus stopped in front of them. "Remember what I said, young master."

Even though the sentence held no coherence, it had Konohamaru laughing yet again. He almost stumbled on the way into the bus, and the bus driver sighed at their antics. Naruto flashed him their bus cards, and the chauffeur nodded for them to get inside. As they walked to the far back, they found unoccupied seats with the perfect view over the whole bus.

"See that lady there, Konohamaru?" Naruto nodded towards a lady in brown dress, a small dog in her lap. "She used to be an astronaut. We visited the moon together before she retired."

"Yeah," Konohamaru snorted. "What's her name then?"

Naruto paused, tilting his head as he searched for a suitable name. "She's from Russia. An old cosmonaut, you see. Her name is... Svetlana."

It was the only Russian name that he could think of, but it didn't suffice for Konohamaru, who gave him a disbelieving look.

"Svetlana Cosmonaut," Naruto reassured.

"Liar," the ten-year-old giggled. Naruto shrugged, knowing that making up so many stories would probably make the boy a compulsive liar one fine day.

"I was just kidding," Naruto said and wrapped an arm around his little friend. "How about we eat pancakes when we get back home instead?"

Konohamaru seemed to think about it, his dark eyes scanning the bus for answers. "Okay. Can we have pancakes for breakfast anyway?"

Naruto grinned, flashing pearly white teeth. "Yeah, sure. But if you tell Ino or Shika about it, I'm the one in trouble."

"I won't tell! Pinky swear!"

**To Be Continued**

**Author's note:** Before I'm off to masturbate, I just wanted to tell you that it might be a while (like, a week and a half) before next chapter (which is going to be longer), but that reviews with more than "update soon" will make me cut off some time of school and focus on this fanfic. Thank you for reading!


	2. Bulimic Beats

**I apologise for the wait, I really do. I put a lot of energy on producing Uchiha's Eleven-chapter****s and ended up neglecting this one. Thank you for the reviews, and I hope that you'll enjoy the second chapter of this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Dove and Grenade**

**Written by Venerate**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two: **Bulimic Beats

* * *

The computer lab – also known as _The Treasure Chest_ – was a thirty minute ride from Sasuke's office. That was, if you counted traffic. However, when Sasuke drove, he tended to go a tad over the speed limit, and he often surprised people by showing up much earlier than expected. It took him approximately fifteen minutes to get to the lab, much thanks to the lack of traffic a Saturday morning.

The rain had taken a break, but the air was still damp and puddles covered the ground. It didn't matter to Sasuke, though. It was Saturday, his day off. That way, he had put on a pair of sneakers and jeans instead of his usual suit. Nara and Akimichi, their lab rats, didn't care about such trivial things such as clothing. They just wanted the folders.

His mood was a bit brighter today, compared to yesterday. Today was his day off – he didn't have to meet co-workers, clients or anything of the kind. He would just drop the folders on Nara's table and then be off. Off to his apartment, where he would grab a can of beer and watch something that made his IQ drop drastically.

He climbed out of his car and walked inside the small building. It had one floor, but several rooms with different people. The company Sasuke worked for had hired Nara and Akimichi only a year ago, when Sasuke himself suggested them. Even though they were an odd pair, they were the best in their field. With a past as hackers, they hadn't been popular in the beginning, but when the results came out, everyone was pleased.

He entered the room to the right, not bothering to take off his dirty sneakers. They squelched slightly against the linoleum floor, leaving wet and muddy footprints, but he didn't care. He entered the room, knocking on the open door as he stepped over the threshold. He immediately got the attention of the three males in the room.

_Well, hello there._

The third man in the room was someone Sasuke didn't know. He was blonde, a bit shorter than Sasuke, and looked foreign. In any other place, he probably wouldn't be very noticeable, but here, in a room with plain white walls and white computers, his features were more than visible. Sasuke couldn't help but check-out the blonde's body, deeming it more than acceptable.

Nara Shikamaru, on the other hand, looked drowsy, as if he had newly awoken, and Akimichi Chouji was digging around in a bag of chips. This was nothing out of the ordinary. Chouji's stomach could be compared to a black hole – no matter how much one put in there, it didn't seem to get full. Hence his plump body-figure. Shikamaru spent all night up in front of the computer, and so he became quite easily irritated and tired during the days.

"Hi!" The young man seemed energetic, despite the early hour. Sasuke nodded his greetings to the blonde, scanning him a little more before taking another step inside. The stranger wore worn jeans and a too big t-shirt. The shorted male held out his hand, grinning widely. He was rather attractive – a bit loud, but handsome. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sasuke shook the offered hand, a bit surprised by the caramel colour of_ Naruto's_ skin. It had been glum weather for weeks – he couldn't understand how the blonde had maintained such a warm tan. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke!"

Had it been anyone else, Sasuke would have been greatly offended by the lack of suffix. Instead, he decided that this man was allowed to be familiar with him. A very few were, most calling him 'Sasuke-kun' or 'Uchiha'. It was a rather nice change, especially since Naruto was pretty good-looking.

"You were supposed to be here yesterday," Shikamaru suddenly said. "I stayed here thirty minutes longer than I usually do." The brunet shook his head, a strand of his hair escaping his ponytail. "You owe me, you troublesome Uchiha."

"I'll play shogi with you next week," Sasuke assured and handed the former hacker the folders.

"Yeah, yeah. When pigs fly, right." Shikamaru gave one of the folders to his friend, who reluctantly put away his snacks to start typing on the computer with greasy fingers. "Oi, Sasuke, you live south, right? You could drive Naruto here for me, right?"

Sasuke looked back at the blonde, staring into blue eyes. He gave a curt nod, putting both his hands in his pockets. The shorter one was old enough to have a driver's licence, Sasuke thought. He had to be somewhere in his twenties, just like himself. Not older than twenty-two, but certainly older than eighteen. He seemed childish, but his body told otherwise.

Sasuke nodded his thanks to the two ex-hackers, who nodded back. Chouji smiled around the chips in his mouth.

Sasuke felt Naruto's eyes on him as they exited the room, probably looking for strange traits that would make him dangerous in any way. The blonde was most likely not very fond of the idea of riding with a stranger. Though, when Naruto offered him another smile, Sasuke almost smiled back. He blinked in surprise, wondering why he felt the urge to behave politely.

Of course, it could be because he hadn't got laid in quite a while.

"Where do you live, Naruto?" Sasuke took the liberty not to use a suffix. The blonde hummed, as if he honestly couldn't remember where he lived. Sasuke had to force himself not to give the other a shove, frustration building. _What a bimbo._

"I live a bit outside Konoha, if you go south with the main road and turn left."

"I see."

They walked in silence, and Sasuke was glad about his new car. It would surely leave an impression on the other. With a smirk, he unlocked the vehicle and gestured for Naruto to get inside. Naruto smiled, his eyes narrowing slightly and glittering in the grey light. Sasuke walked around the car and climbed inside. He skilfully started the car, hoping that it wouldn't be his burden to start a dialogue.

His wish was granted, as Naruto opened his mouth. "I hope it isn't much of a hassle to drive me?"

"Not at all," Sasuke answered and drove off. In fact, this way, he would find out where this potential bed partner lived. Since Sasuke was a picky and cheeky person, he didn't sleep around a lot. He preferred quality before quantity. "This way, I get out of playing shogi with Nara."

Naruto laughed, and it sounded genuine.

Sasuke smirked, checking the review mirror before turning out on the main road. "Just shout when I'm supposed to turn."

"Yeah, sure." Naruto slid down slightly in his seat, and Sasuke got a glimpse of those caramel hipbones as they poked out gently from between the t-shirt and the worn jeans. He immediately returned his focus on the road, driving slower than he usually did. "Ne, Sasuke, what do you do for a living?"

This was easy, Sasuke told himself. Even though he had never been too fond of talking, this was easy. He could do this – it was simple. "I work at the _Japan Mobil_ office here in Konoha."

"Have you worked there for a long time?" Naruto asked, turning slightly in his seat to get a better view of Sasuke's profile. He appeared truly curious, and so, Sasuke answered.

"No. A year or so."

"Cool… Oi, so you don't go to school at all?"

"I skipped a few grades in middle school. I should have graduated from university this year." Sasuke felt a bit proud over this fact, and Naruto seemed a bit surprised over the fact that there were people who actually got to skip grades.

"How old are you then?"

Sasuke smirked. "I'm twenty-five. How old are you, Naruto?" The road was straight before them, most cars driving the other direction, towards the city core.

"I'm turning twenty-one," the blond confessed with a sheepish snicker. "I'm still in school."

Sasuke nodded, his eyes back on the road. He wasn't surprised. They drove in silence, Naruto looking out through the window as if he had never been here before. His eyes probably were that wide by nature, but Sasuke couldn't help but think that they seemed to stare straight through everything the blond put his eyes on.

"Oh, here!" Naruto pointed at the turn, and Sasuke slowed down. "It's the third house on the right. Here."

Sasuke parked, not turning off the car – he didn't want to seem creepy. He was, after all, only an acquaintance of Shikamaru who offered the blond a ride home. "It was nice meeting you, Naruto."

"Yeah. Thank you so much for giving me a ride! You saved me, like, an hour. The bus schedule sucks, y'know." The blond opened the door, but hesitated a second before getting out. "Perhaps I'll see you some other time?"

It seemed that Sasuke wasn't the only desperate one in this car. He hid a smirk by chewing on the inside of his cheek. Now all he had to do was to say a few words – the _right_ words – and this pretty little thing would end up in his bed soon enough. "How about tomorrow?"

The words weren't perfect, tomorrow was soon and it was straight-forward. Perhaps not the best way to ask someone out, but Sasuke never claimed to be experienced in that subject. Mostly, people threw themselves at his feet. If he ever wanted someone, he usually just stared a little longer.

"Oh, uhm…" Naruto scratched the back of his head, thinking.

_Smooth. Now I scared him off._ Sasuke was tempted to just speed off to save himself from being humiliated, but when the blond man grinned happily, he refrained from doing so. "May I pick you up around seven?"

"Yeah, sure, why not!" Naruto laughed, stepping out of the car fully. "Well, you know where I live."

Sasuke blinked. Naruto blinked. That comment felt slightly awkward, but it was ignored when Naruto just chuckled and closed the door. Sasuke held his hand up in goodbye, while Naruto waved happily. Before speeding off, Sasuke sighed.

_What a bimbo._

* * *

Naruto chuckled a little to himself as he entered the house. He allowed himself to take a deep breath – what a morning!

He had only gone to Shikamaru's work to leave Konohamaru's bag, which the boy had forgotten when Ino came to get him, but had succeeded in getting a date. A date! He hadn't gone on a date for _ages _– not since high school.

He walked through the hall. The house immediately felt a lot emptier when Konohamaru wasn't at home. He had yet to get used to it, which was odd. Konohamaru _always _went to Shikamaru and Ino during the weekends, and he had done so for several years. Despite this, Naruto always felt a bit lonely when Konohamaru wasn't there with him.

So he did what he always did after Ino had arrived to take Konohamaru with her. Clean. It got incredibly messy when two boys lived together – especially when one of them was only ten years old. He started in the kitchen.

The kitchen wasn't big, nor was it small. It was enough for them. The kitchen table was roomy enough for four persons, with some scratches and scars in the blank surface, coming from forks and spoons. Konohamaru had a bit of a habit to cut the table with his cutlery when he didn't get what he wanted during lunch or dinner. Of course, Naruto had also contributed to the table's injuries at times.

The walls were painted in a dusty yellow, going in perfect tune with the forest green curtains Ino bought them. The counter was made of wood, clad in something to mimic granite, and the cabinets were painted in white. The window by the table let the morning sun shyly peak in, casting a calm light over the room.

Effectively, Naruto grabbed the vacuum cleaner and got to work. He had always been a bit of a slob, but living on his own surely changed ones habits. Here, if he didn't keep things clean, the evil social workers got yet another thing to complain about.

_Stupid social workers… _

Someone that wasn't stupid was Uchiha Sasuke, his date. Despite himself, he felt the urge to call Haruno Sakura, his best friend, and tell her what had happened. It wasn't often things like these happened, so it wasn't strange that he wanted to share them.

Especially when his date was as good-looking as Sasuke.

He had no idea who the Uchiha was, but something about him said that the man usually didn't walk around in sneakers. The few guys he had gone out with had all worn sneakers – the girls too, which said something about his dating experiences.

Naruto picked up a plastic cup that had fallen from the counter, sighing in relief when he discovered that it was empty.

When Sasuke had entered the room, Naruto had instantly understood that the man was gay. Obviously quite dominant, but still obviously homosexual. Naruto smiled, picking up yet another plastic cup – this one, he vaguely remembered tipping over before running after the bus. Luckily, this was empty as well.

The sound of the vacuum cleaner was kind of soothing. He had never imagined himself thinking that, but he guessed that everyone changed. He_ had_ changed a lot.

Soon, he was done with the kitchen, and proceeded to enter the living room. It was a mess. His laptop and his homework were sprawled out over the coffee table, a few used cups – some having been filled with coffee, others with cocoa for Konohamaru. A few sweaters were thrown on the floor, and the cushions that were supposed to be decorating the sofa were accompanying them. Instead, the sofa was filled with toys.

Movies and games were covering the floor by the TV, the game console pulled out from the table on which the TV was standing. Both he and Konohamaru enjoyed videogames, but they mostly only played games involving cars or animals. Fighting games weren't exactly appropriate for a ten-year-old.

The living room, which you entered directly after the hall, had plum-painted walls with a matching sofa and an odd out armchair. Naruto had gotten that from one of his friends – Inuzuka Kiba – since it was plain ugly. It looked as if someone had puked on it and smeared the vomit all over the fabric. Of course, the joke wasn't as funny anymore when they both noticed how_ comfortable_ it was. So it just wouldn't be removed, despite Sakura's loud complaints every time she visited.

Picking up an empty box, Naruto started picking up the toys from the area around and on the sofa. He did so quickly, used to it. He put the box on the floor as he started gathering and sorting the papers on the coffee table. He sighed to himself, knowing that the essay he had sent in the other day wasn't as good as he had hoped. He just hadn't had the time to finish it properly with Konohamaru starting his baseball practice again.

Naruto threw a glance at the clock – he had two and a half hour before the bus arrived to take him to work. He put all the papers in a pile on his laptop and let it be on the, now visible, coffee table. Hurriedly, he gathered all the DVDs and games and put it in the TV bench. He hid the game console and then quickly picked the clothes up. The clothes were all dirty, having been used when they made pancakes yesterday evening and this morning.

As he entered the bathroom, throwing the clothes in the hamper, he took a small break. He was already getting tired. He had endless energy when it came to dealing with people, but cleaning was a whole other thing. He leaned against the door frame, closing his eyes.

"Hmm…"

He put on a smile, pushing himself away from the door. He continued cleaning, thinking about what clothes he was supposed to wear. Knowing himself, he'd open his wardrobe, stare at his clothes for a while and then settle for some clothes lying on the floor.

Naruto continued to clean until he almost forgot that his bus was leaving in a few minutes. Quickly, he grabbed his bag and his keys, running out of the house until he reached the bus stop. The bus driver, having seen the blond running, shook his head amusedly before gesturing for the younger to get inside. Naruto offered a big grin, "Thanks!"

The thirty minute ride to the city was spent trying to get dressed in his uniform. Since he was alone, save the bus driver, he didn't mind getting out of his jeans or his t-shirt to quickly put on the white dress shirt and the black pants. As he reached his stop, he shoved his jeans and t-shirt into the bag and jumped off with a cheery, "See you!"

Naruto worked in the middle of the town, at a coffee shop for families. Mostly women – housewives – with their kids, who came to meet other housewives with kids. There was a part, in the back of the café, where the kids were allowed to play. Naruto often found himself sending an extra look over there from time to time, to make sure that everything was all right.

The rest of the coffee shop was very romantic, though highly unpractical for a waiter like himself. More often than not, he was the one sent to the flower shop to get new flowers when one of the kids had toppled the vase over. There were scented, lilac-coloured candles everywhere, which was always a hassle to light when the kids wanted to blow it out.

Naruto didn't complain often, even though the work schedule was hectic and the pay was bad. He enjoyed working with Sakura and the other waitresses. He didn't mind being the only male, despite all the teasing he had to endure. He could tease back.

"Naruto! You look all... Eh, forget it; you look like you always do." A tall, busty blonde woman came out from the back room, leaning over the low counter that separated the café from the servers' spot. "I need you to take Sai's shift as well – he's home, ill."

Naruto almost dropped his jaw. "What? I can't do that – I don't know how to make cupcakes or cookies!"

Tsunade glared at him, her hawk eyes glimmering dangerously. "It's no big deal; you're not going to be alone in the kitchen. Ask Shizune if something goes wrong!"

"Fine, fine." Naruto sighed, muttering angrily as he made his way past the counter with the old-fashioned cash register, throwing a glance at the beautiful cakes and cookies that were being put there to be served to the guests. He wasn't hungry for the moment, and he knew that if he started eating, he wouldn't be able to stop. He liked to eat. "Don't blame me if it tastes bad!"

Naruto entered the kitchen, which was a floor up in the building. The wooden stairs squeaked under his feet as he hurried upstairs, grabbing one of the aprons that hung on the closed door. He opened it by gently giving it a shove with his shoulder as he put the apron on. He smiled big upon seeing Shizune, Tsunade's right hand, in there.

She was walking behind the other two people in there, a note pad in her hand as she inspected their work. Her hair was short and brown, her skin bright and her clothes the mandatory uniform. She greeted him by bowing, and he responded accordingly.

"What's up?" He practically jumped inside the kitchen, standing next to Kiba and Aburame Shino. The brown-haired Inuzuka grinned, giving two dirty thumbs up. His mouth was filled with what looked like cookie dough. "You're gonna get some bad stomach ache if you keep that up."

Kiba swallowed audibly, despite Shizune's glare as she disappeared downstairs. "Yes, mom. What're you doing up here, anyway?"

"Sai's ill. What're _you_ doing here?"

Both Kiba and Naruto were hired as waiters, while Shino and Sai worked in the kitchen as the asocial males they were. For that, Naruto was glad – working in the kitchen meant very early mornings. Kiba huffed, answering, "I'm substituting for him too."

"Nice," Naruto said with a grin. Even though it wasn't much of a compliment when the two of them were substituting for _one_ person, they enjoyed working together.

"Nice to get a few hours free from those brats," Kiba said as he continued with pressing the dough into flat, uneven circles and giving them to Shino, who silently re-made them. "Those moms don't know how to keep their kids under control. I mean, seriously, it's so _loud_."

"_You're_ loud," Naruto pointed out.

"So are you. Shut up, ass!"

* * *

Sasuke enjoyed his work. He didn't have to do much – he mostly told others what to do, in a manipulating, discreet way. His secretary was the one doing all the hard work, like sorting his email inbox and getting rid of all the love letters he got from female co-workers. All he had to do was to come up with ideas and suggestions that would benefit the Konoha office for _Japan Mobile_.

Currently, he was sitting in his living room, doodling on a post-it note. He had just finished a phone call with his boss, determining that the next meeting should be held on a Thursday and not this Wednesday. That would give him an extra day to prepare his ideas.

His ideas that was in need of some serious honing. Yet, he couldn't get around picking the folder up. The television was put on mute, a game show with noisy colours on. The beer he had planned to drink was untouched in his fridge, but he wasn't very found of drunk driving. Instead, his mind was elsewhere.

He should clean, he knew, but a part of him said that it would be unnecessary except for the obvious reasons. The apartment didn't need to be cleaned, but it was something Sasuke always did before inviting someone over for sex. Being the intelligent man he was, Sasuke figured that it meant something. What, he was unsure of. It was probably something stupid.

There were several hours until he had to get Uzumaki Naruto. The idea of picking the blond up felt a bit _unreal_. It wasn't often Sasuke spontaneously asked someone out. As said, he just gestured for his victim to tag along. This whole situation was a bit surreal, and he wondered if his attractive date often did these kinds of things. Dating, being asked out by strangers.

Had he been any other man, he would probably have asked himself why Naruto accepted his offer. They were, after all, complete strangers save for the fact that both knew Shikamaru. Complete strangers that had been forced together since Naruto needed a ride and Sasuke owed Shikamaru one. Had he been any other man, Sasuke would have questioned Naruto's sanity.

As it was, Sasuke was no other but himself, and he knew perfectly well how good-looking and handsome he was. Most would have a hard time giving up a chance of sleeping with him. He knew that a lot of females and males wouldn't mind a date with him.

And yes, he knew that his ego was a bit too big, but that was only given for someone as gorgeous as himself.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** So, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please do leave a review!


	3. Coma Black

**Welcome to the third chapter of Dove and Grenade. ****Thank you for all the reviews, I hope you found my replies acceptable :3**

**

* * *

**

**Dove and Grenade**

**Written by Venerate**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three: **Coma Black

* * *

After Sasuke had picked Naruto up, the car ride followed. Even though Sasuke made the thirty minutes into fifteen, the ride just didn't seem to end. Naruto was talking happily about his college, but Sasuke was worried that the blond soon would run out of things to say – and that, my friends, would lead to awkward silence.

There was a big difference of silence and awkward silence. The former was something Sasuke enjoyed and appreciated – he loved the quiet. The latter was something so evil that even the Uchiha had a hard time to act uncaring. The young Uchiha decided to put his two cents into the conversation, only to save them both some time before it became awkward.

"So you're saying that you're studying to become a nurse?"

Naruto unconsciously crossed his arms over his chest, as if he was ready to defend himself. Sasuke guessed that he got the same reaction from whoever heard that Naruto was studying to become a _nurse_. "Well, yeah. Sorry for not having time to become a doctor," the blond mumbled. Sasuke smirked at the childish pout that formed on the younger male's face.

"It was merely a question," Sasuke said calmly. "I'm not judging you. Nurses are just as important as doctors, ne?"

Naruto seemed to like his respond, as he smiled and nodded. "Yeah, right?"

"Right." Sasuke turned right, wondering if Naruto would enjoy the show they were heading to. Sasuke didn't settle with movies and dinner. He wanted to impress everyone he met – be it his intellect, his money or his looks.

Even though Naruto wasn't really dressed for the theatre, the blond looked good. He wore a pair of dark skinny jeans and a dress shirt. He was probably not used to such cultural things, and probably expected something simple. Sasuke didn't do simple.

"Where are we going?" Naruto leaned closer, as if Sasuke's answer would change when the blond came near.

"We're going to see _Hamlet_." The finality in his voice made Naruto smile, as if he knew that Sasuke was wondering what he would think. Sasuke proceeded to tell his date what it was about, using words that made Naruto tilt his head slightly. "I think you might enjoy it," the Uchiha finished as he parked his car.

"I think so too," Naruto agreed. He moved to get out of the car, picking up his cellphone that had slipped out of his pocket while he was talking, his other hand on the handle.

Sasuke had been raised to become an honest gentleman, but he hesitated a second before getting out and around the car. Not caring if it would hurt Naruto's pride or masculinity, the older man opened the passenger door for him. He earned a long stare, those blue eyes looking right at him. It made him feel a bit… He didn't know what, but he felt _something_.

"Thanks," Naruto finally said after having gotten over the immediate shock. It appeared that the dates Naruto had had in the past hadn't opened the car door for him. Once Naruto was out of the car, Sasuke closed the door and locked it. "You know, Sasuke, when Shikamaru told me that I had to go because you were coming, he also said you were an asshole."

"I'm not surprised," Sasuke answered truthfully. He put his hand on the small of Naruto's back, making the blond give him an odd look. They were dancing around each other, knowing neither how the perfect date was supposed to look like nor what role they had been given.

"Are you?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, not understanding what the shorter man meant. "Am I what?"

"An asshole."

Naruto's blue eyes glittered, amusement and curiosity hiding in that delightful colour. It would be incredible to see pleasure in those eyes later tonight, if Sasuke got as he wanted. He hoped that Naruto understood what they were doing – this was just a one time thing; a one-night stand – otherwise, it would get tricky.

"No. I'm not."

It was a lie, and Naruto seemed to sense that. The blond chuckled, and Sasuke opened the glass door as they reached the building. Naruto looked the place over, taking the gold and red colours in. It was lucky that Sasuke had his hand on Naruto's back, otherwise the blond would certainly had gotten lost in the mass of people who were buying tickets or mingling, waiting for the big doors to open.

Sasuke leaned closer, his lips almost touching Naruto's ear. "Come here," he murmured. His arm encircled Naruto's surprisingly thin waist, leading his date up the stairs to the right instead of the main one. One of his many uncles worked here for a short amount of time during his youth, and had a close relation to the female theatre owner. Thus, Sasuke easily made his way backstage. It was the easiest way to their seats, since the main entrance doors were closed for another ten minutes.

They walked past a few scene workers, who didn't question his presence, too busy with their own work. They exited the make-up rooms, Naruto glancing a little too long on an actor getting undressed to change into scene clothes. Sasuke sped up slightly to get them out of there.

When they got into their seats – red, comfortable seats where they would both see and hear perfectly well – the stage was still empty and the audience still waiting outside the big doors. Naruto smiled, putting his hand on Sasuke's arm. The younger leaned closer, his lips parted and his blue eyes staring right into Sasuke's dark ones.

Something in the Uchiha tingled, making his vision blurry. Unconsciously, his eyelids started to drop, his lips parting and his tongue coming out to wet them. They were close, very close. Mere centimetres, not more than five, separated them. Sasuke's grip on the armrest tightened as Naruto's hand caressed him lightly.

There was a loud, creaking sound as the doors were opened, and Naruto leaned back immediately. Sasuke didn't fail to notice the way the Uzumaki chipped for breath.

* * *

Naruto laughed. This was turning out to be a better date than he expected. So far, it had been the best date in his entire life. He succeeded in telling Sasuke so, and the Uchiha only smirked.

It was dark outside, and it was kind of late. The show had just ended, and they had discussed it quite lively. They had different opinions, and yet, Sasuke didn't get very annoyed. It seemed that, for someone studying to become a nurse, Naruto knew much about Shakespeare. He also said that revenge would never be an option for him, while Sasuke knew that he himself would avenge anyone close to him.

"Let's get something to eat," Sasuke said and ushered Naruto into his car. "Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere western?" Naruto smiled, and Sasuke tried to concentrate on something else. He failed miserably, mesmerised by the happiness that was hiding in ever fibre of his date's body. It was the first time he actually looked straight at Naruto when the blond was smiling, he noted to himself. He'd like to see that smile again.

"Somewhere western," Sasuke confirmed. He had been thinking something along the same lines himself; otherwise he would have been annoyed because he didn't get to decide.

Naruto's lips were still craving for pressure. In his mind, the pictures of Sasuke's handsome face as they almost kissed replayed over and over again. He wanted a kiss, two kisses, _three kisses_. He wanted plenty of kisses – he wanted to kiss and be kissed, everywhere possible. He wanted _more_.

When they arrived at the restaurant Sasuke had decided, they stayed in the car for a while. Sasuke unbuckled himself, leaning closer. Naruto felt his lips become dry, and he licked them. No one was there to disturb them, but Sasuke seemed to be in a bit of a hurry anyway.

The Uchiha pressed his lips against Naruto's, their noses bumping together at first. Naruto tilted his head, opening his mouth for some tongue-play. He kept his moans inside, but had to shift in the seat to handle the sparkles that flew to his groin. He wasn't the only one getting excited; however, as Sasuke's big hands found their way onto Naruto's scarred cheeks.

Naruto fumbled with his own hands, unsure where to put them. He finally found Sasuke's broad shoulders, gripping the material of the jacket as Sasuke's tongue did wicked, wicked things. The Uchiha pulled back for half a second before attacking him again.

"Mm…" Naruto got up on his knees in the seat, one of his untied sneakers falling off. A drop of saliva escaped their joint mouths, dribbling down Naruto's chin. Sasuke's wiped it away with his thumb, smearing the liquid out over the scars instead as he put his hand back on the blond's cheek. "Nngh…"

This was more, Naruto dizzily thought. This was more and it was exactly what he wanted.

Sasuke sucked on his upper lip, letting go only to sneak his tongue inside of Naruto's mouth again. They rubbed against each other, gently and wildly at the same time. It felt _so good_. His pants were uncomfortably tight around his private area, almost suffocating his cock.

Not until Sasuke moaned loudly did they stop, breaking to breathe. Naruto leaned his forehead on Sasuke's for a while, before slumping back into his seat. He was breathing as if he had run a marathon, but so did the older man next to him. He chuckled, touching his tingling lips with his fingertips.

"Asshole or not, you're a really good kisser."

Sasuke looked proud, and Naruto understood that the Uchiha loved having his ego stroked. Then again, who didn't? Instead of saying something like, 'you're not very bad yourself' or 'likewise', Sasuke got out of the car. Naruto frowned, wondering what went wrong.

A second later, Sasuke opened the door for him. "If we don't get inside the restaurant, I might just end up taking you in the backseat."

"Or on the hood," Naruto suggested briefly as he put on his sneaker again. Sasuke snorted, shaking his head as the slightly air-headed blond got out of the car.

The dinner went quite well, even if Naruto got slightly annoyed when Sasuke ordered for him. It was a bit embarrassing, but once the food arrived, Naruto was glad that the Uchiha didn't give a flying fuck about his manly pride. The food was _great_. He could have eaten several plates, had he not wanted to remain normal in Sasuke's eyes. No one liked a glutton.

Sasuke didn't talk much, but he did listen. In fact, he listened very well. Naruto could tell, because every time he said something, Sasuke tilted his head almost unnoticeably and gave a small nod in the suitable places. Naruto was starting to think that perhaps, just perhaps, he was boring the other with his college-talk. Just then, when he was slowly running out of words, not knowing something interesting to say, Sasuke gave an encouraging little nod before leaning back.

"Why a nurse?"

Naruto almost moaned upon feeling Sasuke's foot against his. "Because… Because I want to _help_."

"There are several other things one can do to help," Sasuke said. "A fire-fighter, a cop…"

Naruto blushed, staring down in his half-empty wine glass. "Uhm, yeah… I know."

Thankfully, Sasuke didn't decide to push the subject. After a sweet dessert and some tea, Sasuke paid for them both, of course Sasuke had to assure the blond that it was him that had asked the other out, and that he therefore should pay. Naruto seemed to accept it after that – after all, he was probably nothing more than a poor college student in Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto's stomach ached from all the food, and was happy when Sasuke didn't request that they went for a walk. It was warm and comfortable in the car, and Naruto could feel his eyelids slowly drop as Sasuke put on the radio. They had been talking for hours, and it seemed that both had nothing more to say for the moment. As an old fifties song came on to accompany the soft hum of the car, Naruto fell into a relaxed slumber.

* * *

Sasuke scowled upon seeing his date asleep. He sighed, focusing on the black road as he sped up slightly. He was warm and tranquil, and if he hadn't been the one driving, he would have fallen asleep as well. His abdomen was heated, still flaring upon the thought of their innocent make-out session in the car hours earlier. It was strange, seeing as how he wasn't used to think of those he had used for pleasure.

"Jesus Christ," he muttered to himself as he adjusted his junk with one hand. He really wanted to sleep with the blond – everything about the younger man's persona and body spoke to him, chanting, 'fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!' Of course, this could all be his hormones and imagination taking things too far because his lack of sex life.

Once he got into the small suburban where Naruto lived, he counted the houses until he recognised the right one. He had a good memory, which only made him seem even smarter. He drove up on the empty driveway, thankful for all the street lights everywhere. Despite it being in the middle of the night, Sasuke noticed the neighbours having some kind of barbeque party. They were all seated in the garden, laughing and talking as they hade dessert.

Sasuke turned off the car, a small part of him hoping that he would be invited in. Hopefully, there were no other at home – he was sure that Naruto didn't live all alone in a house when he was in college. He probably lived with some other students. That seemed very plausible, for Naruto didn't seem like the guy to live with his parents. In fact, Naruto hadn't mentioned any other people but his friends. No parents, no family, only friends.

He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, shaking the smaller male carefully. "Naruto?"

Naruto turned as much as he could with the seat belt on. Sasuke was surprised when he didn't feel annoyed even though the blond didn't wake up, and instead had the strange urge to chuckle. He refrained from doing so, and proceeded in shaking the blond again. "Five mo' minutes…"

Sasuke, guessing that he wouldn't get the other up, got out of his car and walked around it. He opened the passenger seat, unbuckling Naruto easily. He braced himself – even though he worked out at least once a week at the local gym, it wasn't everyday he lifted a twenty years old man. He sneaked his arms under the blond and lifted.

He was shocked as he took the first step back with Naruto in his arms. The younger man didn't seem to weigh anything at all. Naruto sighed and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, his eyes still closed and his lips still parted. Sasuke closed the door with his foot, nodding towards the neighbours who raised their wine glasses in greeting.

He walked over the lawn, reaching the front door soon. He put Naruto down, those lanky arms still around his neck. Naruto leaned against him, breathing hotly against his exposed throat. "Naruto," he spoke, "you're home now. I need your keys."

Naruto sighed softly, not responding. It appeared that the younger was a really heavy sleeper. It was kind of amusing, certainly so since Sasuke took the opportunity to search over Naruto's body for the keys. His big hands caressed the jean-clad butt, finding nothing in the back pockets. _This is some nice ass_, he thought as he squeezed experimentally. Perfect in his hands, firm and round.

He immediately removed his hands, holding them high in the air when Naruto mumbled something incoherent. His eyes wide, his hands still up, Sasuke sighed in relief. The moron was still asleep. It would have been terribly embarrassing to explain that he was _searching for the keys_.

He quickly checked the front pockets, finding a key ring there. He looked at the lock and then at the keys, finding the one with the right label. He smoothly unlocked and opened the door. He helped Naruto turn around, so that the blond had his back against Sasuke's chest, his arms still wrapped around the Uchiha's neck awkwardly.

He put his hands on Naruto's hips, wishing that the blond would be awake for some playtime. "Oi, Naruto," he muttered in the shorter man's ear. "Wake up."

Instead of waiting patiently, Sasuke picked the younger up easily; heading to what he guessed was the bedroom. He walked through a surprisingly clean living room, stopping by the wall with two doors. Right or left, right or left?

He picked right, opening the door. He assumed that it was the wrong one, seeing as it was so…old-fashioned. The bed had a headboard in wood, roses engraved in it. The lamp on the wooden nightstand had a lamp shade with pastel-coloured birds on it. It had to belong to a girl, he guessed. Probably the other college student Naruto lived with.

Instead of bothering to take the blond to the other room, Sasuke laid Naruto on the bed. Naruto immediately snuggled into the pillow, inhaling whatever female perfume it was scented with. It was a slightly awkward way to end a date, but Sasuke wasn't bothered by that. Perhaps, this was God's way of telling him something. Perhaps, Naruto wasn't good in bed; perhaps, Naruto and he weren't supposed to sleep with each other.

_Yet_, Sasuke added to himself. He most certainly felt the need to be with the younger man. Perhaps in more ways than one.

* * *

Naruto woke up early the next morning. The sun was shining through the thin, white curtains and his feet were awfully cold. It took him a while to realise where he was, before understanding that he was at home.

_How…?_

He remembered being driven home by Sasuke, but it was all fuzzy after that – completely blank.

"Oh no!" He sat up, touching his body everywhere. He was still dressed, thank God. He jumped of the bed, trying to feel if his suspicions were confirmed. He didn't hurt anywhere, nor did he limp. He immediately felt bad for thinking that Sasuke had drugged him, chuckling to himself. He must've fallen asleep.

Throwing a look at the old alarm clock on his nightstand, he was glad to see that his bus wouldn't arrive soon. He had a few hours to clean up and inhale some food.

Thinking of how kind Sasuke had been to carry him inside, he was ashamed of his earlier thoughts. As he made his way through the living room, he spotted his keys on the coffee table. Next to them was a small piece of paper. It was a receipt from Japan Mobile, about a week old, saying that the owner had bought a new cellphone from the company. Naruto flipped it, blushing at the words written.

'_Thank you for last night. Call me.'_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's note:** Please don't take my updates for granted xD Do leave a review to encourage my writing!


	4. Dirty Fingers

**Welcome to the fourth chapter of Dove and Grenade. T****hank you all for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Dove and Grenade**

**Written by Venerate**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter four: **Dirty Fingers

* * *

The café was a real mess. It was Sunday, Sai was still ill and it was getting really crowded. Naruto had already helped four ladies with their strollers. Now, he had been sent out with three cups of coffee and blueberry pie for another group of mothers, the sodas for their kids waiting for him to pick them up. They all smiled upon seeing him, despite his dirty apron and shaggy appearance.

"I'll be back with the sodas in a second."

He made his way to the back of the coffee shop to get the drinks, dodging a pacifier as it was thrown his way and taking a giant step over a crawling toddler. He put the bottles of soda and the glasses on the tray, taking the same troublesome way back.

His shift would be over in fifteen minutes, and then he would have to ask someone else for a new shirt. The one he wore now had a big stain of flour on the back and small droplets of coffee here and there. He put the glasses and drinks down on the right table, asking if that was all before greeting whoever entered the door.

"It's quite crowded in here."

"I'm sure I'll be able to fit you in anyway," Naruto offered happily. "Would you mind sitting in the back?"

"Not at all."

Naruto led the customers to the back, finding a table for two. Once they sat comfortably, he asked them if they knew what they wanted. After getting their orders, he had to run upstairs to inform Shino and Kiba that they needed more cinnamon buns.

"Naruto," Tsunade called from her office once he came down the stairs. He sneaked inside, wiping his hands on the apron. "I think we can handle this now. Go home. I'll take over for you."

"You sure?" Naruto felt surprised. Mostly, Tsunade just sat in her office with a bottle of foul-smelling alcohol. She didn't enjoy serving the customers, but she did enjoy satisfying others.

"It's only fifteen minutes before Sakura show up. I know you have to get Konohamaru. So, go change and get your ass out of here."

"Thanks!"

He hurried to the room next to Tsunade's, hanging his apron in his locker and putting on his jacket. Despite the sun, the air was still chilly. He wiped away some sugar from his lip, telling that he indeed had tasted something when he was up in the kitchen. As he checked his cellphone for missed calls, he thought about Sasuke.

Sasuke, who had thanked him for a good night. Had he been sarcastic?

Sasuke, who had left his number. For a second chance?

Sasuke, who wanted him to call.

Naruto knew that he wouldn't be able to do that today, because the clock had already turned four and he would be busy for at least another few hours. He didn't want to call in the middle of the night, or late evening, like some creep.

Perhaps that was for the best, Naruto thought as he bid his goodbyes to Tsunade and Shizune before exiting the busy coffee shop. The sky was bright, puffs of greyish clouds loitering next to the warm sun. Spring was beautiful.

Naruto made his way over the street, walking three shops down until he reached the florist. Buckets of roses and sunflowers in the same colour as the forest green door stood lined under the window. He walked inside, inhaling the damp, fruity air. There was something special about flower shops, at least this one. Perhaps because the citrus-coloured walls and the green tables and shelves with gorgeous flowers symbolised something beautiful.

"Hello there, what may I– oh, hi!"

Naruto turned toward the voice, a grin forming on his face. "Hi, Ino. What's up?"

Ino, dressed in a plastic, blue apron, walked up to him. She put the vase of iris flowers on the closest table. "It's good. A calm day, y'know."

"Nope, I don't. It's chaos over there." Naruto laughed. "Where's my man?"

Ino put her hands in her pockets, nodding for him to follow. He walked after her, following her behind the desk and into the backroom. In the lunch room, Konohamaru was playing Shogi with Shikamaru. The brown-haired boy looked up upon hearing steps.

"Naruto-nii! Look, I'm beating Shikamaru!"

Naruto threw a look at the board, chuckling at the face Shikamaru made. In fact, the boy was losing rather harshly. "Yeah, I guess we have to wait and see." He sat down by the table, Ino following his example. Konohamaru made his move, and Shikamaru waited patiently. None offered him tea or coffee, knowing that he had had enough of the stuff during his workday.

"How was your weekend?" Ino asked, fixing her hair absent-mindedly. "Did you meet Sakura? I've been too busy to call her."

"Nah, I…I was on a date." Naruto felt his cheeks heat up when three sets of eyes stared at him. "Nothing serious, nothing serious! Just, like, friends. Yeah, friends."

It was the biggest lie Naruto had ever heard. Shikamaru and Ino seemed to notice as well, the female's pouty mouth forming a smirk. Konohamaru didn't seem to detect the lie, and instead stared at the game to figure out his next random move.

He and Sasuke certainly hadn't been _just friends_. The feelings that had occurred as they kissed weren't friendly. The feelings that he had had as they talked, sat next to each other, just breathed… those weren't friendly. He was rather sure that Sasuke – Sasuke, who had carried him inside and left his number – felt the same.

"With whom, if I may ask?" Shikamaru moved a piece on the board, keeping Konohamaru distracted.

"Y'know, uhm…heh. It's funny, really, but–"

"Spit it out," Ino demanded eagerly. "I want to hear all the details!"

Naruto avoided looking at Shikamaru as he answered, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Ino's hands flew up to cover her mouth, her light blue eyes widening and twinkling in delight. She said something behind her hands that was absolutely illogical, but Shikamaru seemed to understand what his girlfriend meant. He shook his head, sighing.

"Troublesome... You can't just go out with a person like that."

"Why not? He seemed nice and he asked me out, so…" Naruto shrugged, making the Nara sigh once again. "Why, is there something wrong with him?"

Shikamaru smacked his tongue. "Besides the fact that he's an a-hole…Well, yes, but I don't want to speak about it right now. Just don't see him again. Okay?"

"Pfft, I'm a grown man; I can take care of myself." Naruto watched as Konohamaru made the last move, losing once again. The boy groaned and hid his face behind his tiny hands. Naruto shook his head at Shikamaru, who never let the boy win. "You ready to go, Kono?"

"Mhm, sure. I'll just get my bag!"

The boy ran out of the lunch room to find his bag, probably located by the cash register in the shop. When Konohamaru was out of the room, Shikamaru leaned forward. He sounded rather serious as he opened his mouth,

"Just stay away from him. Okay? He's a complete dick."

Naruto pouted, standing up. "Let me decide that, okay? He was really nice yesterday."

"Hm. See you on Saturday," Shikamaru muttered. Naruto nodded, the pout still in place. He gave Ino a hug before exiting the room, ignoring Ino's cry to make sure that he called Sakura.

"I'm ready to go!" Konohamaru grinned. He had already gotten over the fact that he lost the game of Shogi mere minutes ago. Naruto laughed, holding out his hand and leading Konohamaru out of the shop.

"Ne, Konohamaru. What did you do this weekend?"

* * *

"_I wanna know, is there anyone on the floor, who can suck my like a whore–"_

Sasuke stood up, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he made his way around his big mahogany desk. He grabbed his cellphone, putting it in his pocket – just in case – and got out of his office. The corridor was empty, save for a secretary running away upon the sight of him. He didn't bother to tell her that she dropped one of the papers she had been holding.

Sasuke walked over the dark green carpet, heading for the door with the name of the one guilty for the noise. Without knocking, he threw the door open and stepped inside. The beat of the music hit him like a wall, the childish voice of the_ singer_ reaching his sensitive ears.

"–_shake that booty–"_

"Turn. That. Off." Sasuke pointed at the computer, his voice more than audible despite not yelling. Suigetsu immediately scrambled over his desk, hitting a few keys to turn it off. Once the music was off, Sasuke could breathe. Suigetsu seemed a little nervous, but hid it under his cocky personality.

"What's up, boss?"

"If you ever plan to play music for the entire office again, make sure that it is worth listening to." Sasuke sat down in one of the leather armchairs in front of Suigetsu's desk. "Get it?"

"Well, yeah, but…Yeah, I get it." Suigetsu looked his boss over. "What's up with you, boss? You look…tired."

Indeed, Sasuke was tired. When he left Naruto, it had been a few minutes over midnight. Sasuke hadn't gotten around sleeping until he only had a few hours of sleep left. Now, at five o'clock in the afternoon, he was suffering from an awful case of headache, and he was still a bit _frustrated_.

Frustrated, because he wanted to put his dick somewhere. Frustrated, because he was tired. Frustrated, because Naruto hadn't called yet.

"Oi, boss? You're making me awfully curious here! Tell me!"

"Consider it your punishment for playing such tasteless music." Sasuke got up, keeping a sigh inside as he got out of the office. Before the door closed behind him, he heard Suigetsu pick up the phone. Probably to call Juugo or Karin and tell them about his _suspicious _behaviour.

"Asshole," Sasuke growled to himself as he sat down behind his own desk. It was clean. His bookshelves were clean. His computer was clean. Everything was clean, but not because the cleaning service had been there this morning. Not because Sasuke was so anal that he couldn't stand the smallest mess, but because he had been restless.

Restless. How often did that happen?

_Never._

Yet, Sasuke was having a really hard time to figure out why. For once, the Uchiha genius couldn't see the answer.

* * *

Not until Wednesday did Naruto remember that he still hadn't called Sasuke. Four days had been since their date, and Naruto had thought about the Uchiha at least once a day. He just couldn't find the time to sit down and dial the other man's number.

Unfortunately, he couldn't find any time today either. He had thought about text messaging, but that would only be weird after four days of silence. At the moment, he was in class. He couldn't very well pull out his cellphone and call Sasuke while the others were listening intently as the teacher explained… Naruto didn't know; he hadn't been listening.

"You can finish this at home, I guess. Dismissed."

The magic word 'dismissed' reached Naruto's ears like a missile. This meant that he could pick up Konohamaru an hour earlier than usual. After school, Konohamaru always stayed with one or both of his two friends. It meant the world for Naruto that the parents of Moegi and Udon were willing to take Konohamaru for an hour.

The college was only a twenty minutes walk from the school Konohamaru attended. If Naruto hurried, he would be able to pick the boy up there. Quickly, Naruto shoved his books into his bag, without a clue of what he was supposed to finish at home. He guessed that he could call the teacher this afternoon for 'details'.

"Oi, Naruto!"

"Huh?" Naruto turned, looking at a few of his classmates that were waiting for him by the door. "You wanna come with us for coffee?"

"Oh, uhm. I'm afraid I can't. Sorry."

"Another time," the girl said with a smile as she followed her friends outside. Naruto felt the familiar tug in his stomach, knowing that there wouldn't be another time. He knew that they would keep asking; they knew that he would keep declining.

"Naruto?"

_Sweet Jesus_, Naruto growled inside. What did everyone want to speak about today? If he didn't hurry, he would have to run, and that way, he wouldn't be able to call Sasuke on the way. "Yeah?"

"You can have these." The man corrected his sunglasses, and Naruto titled his head as he read Ebisu's class notes. He began to protest, but the teacher gave him an annoyed look. "I heard that Konohamaru started to take swim lessons. I'm sure that you won't have time to–"

"I don't need this. That would be really unfair, Ebisu-sensei. No thanks." Naruto was practically itching to get going, but the other didn't seem to notice. "Really, sensei, I'll manage. I don't think that it would be proper if you… you know, _gave_ me the notes."

Ebisu sighed, as if it was really hurting him inside to be this nice. Naruto, as the only boy in class, was always the loudest. The teachers weren't found of that.

"Well then. How about I put these papers here…" Ebisu put them on his desk, correcting his sunglasses once again. "…and leave?"

Naruto could see where this was going. He wasn't sure if he should appreciate it, or if he should feel insulted. He decided on the latter – it would save him the most time. He shook his head, grabbed his bag and ran out of the classroom. After a small glance at his cellphone, he had twelve minutes to get to Konohamaru's school before the boy left.

* * *

Sasuke was an impatient man by nature. He was spoiled and used to get _what_ he wanted _when _he wanted it.

This didn't seem to apply to Naruto, for some strange reason. Sasuke was growing more and more livid by the second. Four days. Four days, and not a sound from the other. This was unusual, since Sasuke had more than once had to change number because of late-night calls from other men. And women.

What made Naruto so different?

Sasuke had even _thanked_ the man. He had _given_ the other his number, willingly. He couldn't understand what had gone wrong, why Naruto wasn't calling and begging for another date. Another date, ending with sweet moans and groans.

A small part of him wondered if he hadn't been nice enough. It hadn't been hard to act nice, but it was something he didn't do all too often. He was raised to be polite, but he never used it unless his parents were nearby.

It hadn't been a problem to open the doors for Naruto. It hadn't been a problem to order the food he knew was good for Naruto. It hadn't been a problem to carry Naruto inside. It hadn't been a problem at all, knowing that he would be rewarded some day.

Perhaps this was karma.

This was the first time he actually wanted a second date, but he was denied it. Punished, because he had denied so many others a second chance. It made him furious just to think about it. The empty can of caffeinated soda was pushed down on the floor. He knew that he would be bothered by it later, lying there on the floor.

Maybe Naruto was injured or sick, lying in the hospital in a coma. That was a valid reason not to call, in Sasuke's books. Of course, the thought was horrible, but it made his ego good.

He picked up the cellphone he had bought last week, looking it over for visible flaws. He felt stupid. What if Naruto had such a bad time that he simply didn't_ want_ to call?

The thought was, of course, even more awful than the hospital-scenario.

The blond had seemed happy during their time together. He had enjoyed the theatre, from what Sasuke had understood, and he had enjoyed the food. The blond must have enjoyed Sasuke's company. Everyone in this shallow world wanted to be seen with someone as handsome as him. Naruto would call. If not for the personal chemistry, then for the obvious attraction between them both.

Sasuke hoped that the blond wasn't in a coma. Then he really would feel awful.

* * *

Thursday morning, after dropping Konohamaru off to school and his first and only class, Naruto made his way to the coffee shop. He didn't work on Thursdays, but he hadn't met Sakura in five days. The pinkette had sent a long email stating how he should take some time off for both hers and his sake.

Naruto figured that he really should get a car. He was already tired after the thirty minute walk downtown from campus. He hadn't had the chance to eat anything today, but he wasn't really hungry. He was thirsty, the sun beaming down on his already sunkissed skin as he reached his workplace.

He walked straight up to the counter. "Sakura?"

"Yes, what may I– oh, Naruto!" Sakura had turned from the espresso machine, and she practically threw her upper body over the counter and hugged him tightly. "I heard about your date with Ino. How was it? Did you sleep with him?"

"I didn't sleep with him! Are you crazy?"

"Well, Ino said you were with Uchiha Sasuke. He's been here with his brother once – he didn't seem like the relationship-type of guy."

He watched her put the small cup of espresso on the tray with two big cups of coffee. Despite the fact that she was wearing a stained apron and her pink hair in a ponytail, she looked cute as always. She wasn't wearing much make-up, only enough to look lively and happy.

She held up a finger, telling him to stay there while she left with the tray. He jumped over the counter, avoiding the cash register easily and walking over to the fridge with soda. He took a bottle of diet coke, opening it swiftly and sitting down on the counter. He noticed how calm it was during Sakura's shift compared to his, and couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"So, how was the date?"

Sakura sat next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. It took her a few moments until she finally found the right position to avoid getting poked by his bones.

"Good. I fell asleep in his car on the way back." She gaped at him, and he nodded with a grin. They shared a laugh, until Sakura asked if it was awkward. "Well, I wouldn't know. He, y'know, carried me inside." The last part was nothing but a whisper, but Sakura heard it nonetheless.

"No _way_. That's so sweet! Was he that boring? He looked like one of those rich sex machines."

"He drove a really nice car, and he did all this really embarrassing shit. Like, opening doors and ordering food for me. He even put his hand on my back – he acted as if we went out all the time."

"He opened the door for you?" Sakura looked ready to explode. "I thought I'd never see the day when someone did something for _you_."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto snarled. He really didn't enjoy when his friends told him that they were unable to help him as he helped them. As if he _needed_ help.

"Nothing." Sakura shrugged. "Did you kiss? What was it like?"

Naruto shuddered, his goosebumps appearing on his smooth skin at the memory. "He was really, really, really good with his tongue. We only kissed in his car, once, but let me just say that he kissed my shoes off."

Sakura chuckled, glad for her friend's sake. "What do you mean 'kissed your shoes off'?"

"I actually dropped my shoe," Naruto confessed. They laughed, Sakura playfully hitting his thigh in her fit of giggles.

Not until Tsunade came to scold them both for behaving unprofessionally did they stop laughing. Naruto rolled his eyes at the woman, mumbling 'as if _she's_ behaving professionally'. This caused Sakura to giggle once again, and she told Naruto to leave her alone so that she could _behave_.

Naruto walked upstairs instead, finding his male best friend there. "What's up, dog boy?"

"Naru? What's up, man?" Kiba held out one arm to give Naruto a one-armed hug, which the blond accepted joyfully. "Wants some dough? It really fucks up your stomach if you eat too much, though."

"Nah, I'm cool. Looks disgusting." Naruto poked the puke-coloured dough, not bothering to tell Kiba that there were big lumps of flour in the mix. "How's Hinata doing, dude?"

"She's fine. She and Shino are at some boring museum right now." Kiba gave the dough a violent tug, jealousy evident in his chocolate-brown eyes. Naruto patted his back, shaking his head at the Inuzuka's irrelevant envy. Hinata and Shino weren't more than _just friends_. "Oi, heard you had a date a while ago."

"What's up with everyone and that stupid date?" Naruto waved with his hands around; irritated to be questioned wherever he went. He flinched upon hearing a familiar, annoying voice behind him,

"Dickless had a date?"

Naruto threw a dark look over his shoulder, ignoring Sai's comment. The man was a real asshole – unintentionally. The best was to ignore him, which Naruto always had a hard time doing.

"You really should've known Ino was gonna open her mouth. By now, everyone who entered her shop knows that 'her best queer friend had a date with Konoha's most handsome man'." Kiba shrugged.

Naruto smacked his tongue. "Yeah, whatever. Look, come by when you've got the time. I'm out of school around three o'clock tomorrow. No, Sai, that doesn't apply to you."

"Like I'd want to hang out with someone without a dick." Sai offered a smile, returning to putting a cake in the fridge. Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly. "Goodbye, Dickless."

Grimacing, Naruto walked out of the room, gesturing for Kiba to call him. He made his way down the stairs, waving to the tipsy Tsunade in her office, pecking Sakura on the cheek in front of two gagging kids. He told her to drop by – because it was too much of a hassle to go anywhere with the stupid bus.

As he exited the coffee shop, breathing in the fresh air, he picked up his cellphone. He really had to call Sasuke.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Is Sasuke going to forgive Naruto for not calling? Or is he going to behave like a pre-menstrual girl? Review and find out :)


	5. Estrogens

**Dove and Grenade**

**Written by Venerate**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter five:** Estrogens

* * *

Thursday, around two o'clock in the afternoon, Sasuke was still at work. In fact, he was in the middle of a meeting. His boss was telling them all about the importance of class and taste, as if they weren't hired as designers at all. Sasuke found it highly wearisome. He was the one everyone went to with their designs to have accepted or thrown in the trash – he, if anyone, knew what the customers wanted.

Knowing how much his female boss appreciated him, Sasuke therefore didn't panic when his cellphone started vibrating loudly. He picked it out from his pocket, ignoring the others' incredulous looks, noticing that he didn't recognise the number.

"Excuse me," he said before leaving the room quietly. Before the door closed, he heard his boss continue without a fault. He pushed the green button, "Yes?"

"_Uhm, hi? Is this Sasuke?"_

The Uchiha recognised the voice immediately. Naruto. "Yes. Yeah, it's me." He quickly opened a nearby office, finding it empty since most were on the meeting. He closed the door to give himself some privacy. "Hi."

He sat on the disorganised desk, fiddling with one of the pens lying there. He couldn't understand how someone could work in this untidiness. Naruto's house hadn't been messy, even though he had expected it to be chaotic. Perhaps the romantic, silly girl that owned that old-fashioned room cleaned?

"_Hi."_ Naruto sounded sorry and nervous. Sasuke already felt ready to forgive the other. _"I've been quite busy, y'know. I thought about texting," _Naruto assured him, _"but I wanted to thank you. Personally."_

Sasuke liked the sound of that. Very much. "I understand." No, he didn't. He was a bit annoyed – he didn't enjoy waiting – but he was willing to over-look this mistake. On the conditions that Naruto never made him wait again.

"_Would you like to, maybe, see me again?" _

By the sound of Naruto's voice, the blond sounded genuinely sorry. As if he was prepared that the other didn't want to meet him again after such a long wait. Sasuke took his time to think about it. Yes, no; yes, no?

Yes meant sex, at some point. No meant no sex, all points. The choice was easy, really.

"Sure." Being the controlling man he was, he continued, "When do you get off work at Saturday?"

"_Hm, like, around four. __Just to warn you – I look like a mess after work." _

Sasuke smirked. He wouldn't mind licking Naruto clean. He briefly wondered where Naruto worked – he had heard the blond speak of a coffee shop, but Sasuke hadn't recognised the name of it. He guessed that it was your regular café. "How about taking a coffee, at your work?"

"_At my work? Are you sure?" _

Either Naruto didn't like the idea, or he was unsure if Sasuke would dislike the idea. The Uchiha didn't care, and instead gave a grunt to show the positive.

"_Okay then."_ Naruto chuckled. _"I'm really sorry that it took so long to call, really."_

"Hm. You'll just have to make it up to me." Sasuke smirked, and Naruto was quiet for a while before responding with another sparkling laugh. "Goodbye, Naruto."

"_Bye, Sasuke."_

_

* * *

_

Konohamaru and Naruto were just making dinner when they heard the door open. The two males looked at each other, and Naruto handed the boy the spatula before walking to meet whoever entered. He was glad to see both Sakura and Kiba there. Sakura was holding a plastic bag from the grocery store downtown.

"I'm here to wash your clothes," she said cheerily. "And to eat your food."

"Yeah," Kiba agreed as he made his way past Naruto to the kitchen. "What are we having?"

"Look, Kiba!" Konohamaru held up the spatula in greeting. "We're making chicken. You can come and help me if you want. Naruto-nii says I can't handle the stove alone."

"Sure, kiddo. Looks delicious!"

Kiba took Naruto's place by the stove, helping the young boy with the chicken and the rice. Naruto smiled, glad to see that Kiba was so comfortable around Konohamaru despite the fact that the Inuzuka had been against Naruto's decision in the beginning.

"C'mon, Naruto. Let's do your laundry." Sakura tugged at his sleeve, pulling him into the bathroom. "How was class?"

They helped with the dirty laundry before starting to fold the clean one. "Good. Ebisu keeps pushing his notes on to me, as if I couldn't write my own." He huffed at the thought, knowing that if he concentrated, he would do more than good. "He's a pervert too."

"But he's only doing it to help you," Sakura said. With a sigh, she continued, "You're making it impossible for yourself, Naruto. Think of how much time you would save if you just accepted those notes. He's doing it for Konohamaru's sake. He knows how tough you have it."

"I don't have it tough! I can make this on my own, Sakura. I don't know why you keep saying shit like that." Naruto groaned, running his hands through his hair. "I don't have it tough. I _love _Konohamaru."

"I didn't say that you didn't love him," Sakura snarled. Strands of pink hair escaped the ponytail, her emerald eyes narrowing dangerously. "This is about _you_. For once in your life, accept a little help. Okay?"

"It's _cheating_. It's unfair, Sakura. I can't do that, just because Ebisu know I live with Kono."

Sakura threw one of the orange shirts on the floor, fighting the urge to yell and curse. "But, _Naruto_… You're not just 'living with Kono'. You're feeding him, leaving him at school, picking him up from school. You're taking him to that swimming club; you're studying to become a nurse because the hospital is near and it's expensive to become a doctor. You're paying for him, working for him,_ fighting_ for him."

Naruto's blue, blue eyes were narrowed. His mouth was a straight line, his bright eyebrows furrowing in his forehead. "He's my responsibility, Sakura. I want to take care of him." The tone was dark, but Sakura wasn't stupid. She knew that he had hurt him.

Yet, that didn't stop her. She was angry. She was angry because she was worried and scared. "You don't have a life, Naruto. All you do is study and work, and when you have time off, it's for Konohamaru only. You don't have a life."

"Stop insulting me," Naruto murmured. He had stopped folding clothes, one of Konohamaru's socks in his right hand. "What kind of friend are you?"

"I'm your _best_ friend," Sakura assured. Tears were close; it was visible in her voice. "I want to help you, but you never allow it. All I can do for you is this stinking laundry!"

She pushed some of the already folded clothes on the floor. A single tear ran down her pale cheek, and she leaned against the baby blue wall behind her. Aggravation vibrated through her lithe body, urging her to take action and do something _now_.

As more tears ran down her cheeks, she hid her face behind her hands. "You're taking care of everyone, Naruto," she mumbled. "You took care of me in high school, and- and…"

Once she removed her hands again, wiping away tears, she noticed that Naruto was gone.

* * *

Saturday morning rolled around, and Naruto woke up with ice in his stomach. The crème-white walls seemed uglier than usual, and he just wanted to push the lamp off the nightstand.

So what if his life circled around getting money for Konohamaru? It was only for the moment – as soon as he stopped studying and got a job at Sannin Hospital, he was sure that everything would be easier. Then the social workers wouldn't have anything to complain about. Then, perhaps, he would be able to hang out with his friends more.

Sakura was wrong. He did have a life. It was just…busy. He would like to call her and tell her to mind her own business – he enjoyed working weekends and studying. He enjoyed taking care of Konohamaru.

He got up and headed for the shower, glancing towards the scale. He didn't want to know. Undressing, he stepped in under the spray of lukewarm water. The water in the shower didn't get much warmer; the pipes were a holy mess that would be fixed as soon as he had enough money. For now, the money went to food, clothes and the swimming club Konohamaru had joined.

He quickly cleaned himself, the ice inside of him slowly warming up at the thought of Sasuke. Sasuke… He was getting clean for Sasuke.

_That came out __totally wrong and perverted,_ Naruto thought with a smile.

Once he was done in the bathroom, he went to wake the kid up. He knocked on the door, unsure what a ten-year-old could be doing behind closed doors. When he didn't receive a reply, he stepped inside. "Oi, Kono, time to get up."

The boy didn't even open his eyes, simply turning to lie on his stomach. Naruto put his hands on his hips, shaking his head. Using the same unorthodox methods he had been raised with, Naruto pulled the comforter, revealing the pyjama-clad boy.

Immediately, Konohamaru started searching for the cover with his eyes closed. Naruto watched, amusement in his eyes. He stood there, watching Konohamaru finally give up and sit up. The brown-haired kid sent him a glare before getting up.

"Breakfast's ready in ten," Naruto informed before heading to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, trying to memorise what he saw was missing. He would have to do some grocery shopping before Konohamaru came back from Ino and Shikamaru.

He put some orange juice and yoghurt on the table. Konohamaru liked those little yoghurt-packages with animals on them, and so did Naruto. They were sweet and simple. Naruto put some bread and butter on the table as well, knowing that the growing boy wouldn't be satisfied with a mere yoghurt and juice.

Naruto settled for a glass of water and a slice of bread, not really tempted to eat this early in the morning. He wanted to go back to bed and sleep. Of course, he pulled himself together and tiredly waited for Konohamaru to finish his breakfast.

After brushing their teeth and arguing about which clothes Konohamaru was to wear, they made their way to the bus stop.

"Did you know that in Sweden, they have the world's biggest ice hotel?"

Naruto blinked. "No, I didn't. How did _you_ know that?"

"We've been talking a lot about Europe in school. Europe and animals. Ne, Naruto-nii, isn't that cool?"

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded eagerly. He had never heard of such a thing as ice hotels before. "Tell me more, Kono."

Konohamaru proceeded to talk about Sweden and their ice hotel until they reached the flower shop, around forty minutes later. Naruto, carrying the boy's bag as they entered. The damp air inside along with the scent of flowers woke them both up. Ino was talking to a customer as she picked some flowers together for a colourful bouquet.

Naruto handed Konohamaru the bag and got down on his knees. He embraced the boy, feeling Konohamaru hugging back. "See you on Sunday, buddy."

"You have to come and get me at the swimming club, Naru-nii, remember?"

No, he hadn't remembered that, and he ruffled the kid's hair. "Nah, thanks for reminding me. We'll have to meet Kurenai there. Off you go; give them hell."

Konohamaru gave a sloppy salute before running past Ino and into the backroom. Naruto waited patiently as Ino walked behind the counter, getting paid for the beautiful bouquet.

"I hope she gets better soon. Have a nice day!" Ino waved after the woman who left the store with a satisfied smile. Ino offered a sad smile when she saw Naruto, tilting her head. "Hi there. Kiba told me about your fight with Sakura."

"What fight?" Naruto walked up to the counter, playing dumb. Ino raised her eyebrows. "Seriously, it wasn't a fight, more of a…a…"

"A screaming contest? Kiba said that he had to put on the radio so that Kono would hear you guys. What happened to the responsible Naruto I've been seeing the last year? Were you even _thinking_?"

Even though Ino and Sakura were very good friends, they often had different opinions. Sometimes, Naruto was glad – that way, someone would always be on his side. Other times, like this time – when both were against him – he felt that it wasn't as lucky.

The blonde female sighed, putting her hands in the pockets of the plastic apron. "You know she's right, don't you?" Her voice was softer, but that didn't make what she said right. Naruto certainly didn't agree. "But I know you're doing something for yourself, and I want you to know that I… I think it's great."

"What's great?" Naruto wasn't really following, but Ino playfully hit his arm.

"Don't listen to Shikamaru. He's just afraid that you'll get hurt. I say, go for it."

"Are we still talking about Sakura?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion, and Ino chuckled.

"No, stupid. _Sasuke_. Did you call him?"

Naruto nodded, causing his girl friend to squeal. She hugged him over the counter, kissing his scarred cheek. He couldn't help but chuckle, hugging back and pressing a kiss to her pale cheek. "He wanted to have a coffee at Tsunade's."

"Listen to me, Naru. As the Godmother of your child and your friend – promise me to go home with him and let him fuck you senseless. You need some fun."

"Uhh…Okay… I won't promise anything." Awkwardly, Naruto bid his goodbyes and disappeared out of the flower shop. He crossed the street and reached Tsunade's café. He wasn't supposed to get to work in another two hours, but he didn't want to go home. Tsunade wouldn't mind and he didn't want to clean the entire house as he did every Saturday.

No, this Saturday, he wanted to feel sexy. It would be hard enough to feel so in this place, he knew, but that couldn't be helped. Cleaning like some housewife certainly would boost his confidence before the date with Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke arrived to the address he had gotten by Naruto at the decided time. As he stood outside the door at four o'clock, he sighed deeply through his nose. He knew this place. He had been here before, and had thought that he would never set his foot in the romantic, female-dominated café again.

Of course, the psyche of a horny man is very different from his normal mind.

Sasuke was willing to deal with kids and their mothers for a while, if he got what he wanted in the end. He was stubborn, and he really wanted to meet Naruto again. The blond was interesting to listen to, talking with enthusiasm and care. It helped that he was easy on the eyes as well. For now, Sasuke guessed that he could endure an hour or two at the kid-infested place.

As he entered, he was glad to see that the coffee shop seemed larger. It was far from crowded, a few females without kids in the far back and a group of teenagers with younger siblings by the corner to his right. The TV in the play corner was turned on, playing some movie, causing the kids to be rather quiet and watch intently.

Yet, he couldn't help but think of the small people as time-consuming pets with low IQ and awful hygiene. Women were weak and tasteless, always looking for someone with good genes and a fat wallet. Every woman save for his mother, of course.

A waitress, dressed in a black apron with the coffee shop's logo and with pink hair put in a messy bun on her head, appeared before him. She was smiling widely, showing white teeth. One of them slanted a little, he noticed. She said something, but he didn't really listen.

"Is Uzumaki Naruto here?"

She squeaked happily before getting out of his way, gesturing for him to follow. He followed, zigzagging between the round, dark tables. They walked around the counter and through the door hole and past a set of stairs to his right and an office to his left. Next to the office was a closed door, and the pinkette knocked.

"Naruto! Someone's here for you!" There was no reply, so the girl shrugged. "He must be in the kitchen. This way."

They walked up the stairs, entering a bright kitchen. It was empty, seeing as most bakeries prepared their bread and pastries in the early morning. Empty, save for the blond sitting on the counter. He was talking on his phone with someone; his face was intense as if something was explained to him.

"Yeah, I understand, but… Okay, good. Thanks a lot." The blond hung up, glaring at the phone. "Fucking asswipe."

"Naruto?" The girl knocked on the open door, nodding towards Sasuke. The Uchiha leaned against the doorframe, not bothering to move when the waitress pressed herself out of the kitchen to disappear down the stairs.

The younger man smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth. Sasuke briefly noted that not a single one was slanted or skew. He walked up to the other, putting his hands on either side of Naruto on the counter. "Hi."

"Hi!" Naruto slid off the counter, ending up mere centimetres from the taller man. Sasuke felt the waiter's hot breath on his throat. "You're _early_."

"Mm… Do you mind?" Sasuke leaned down, his lips hovering over Naruto's. They were close. It was hardly a romantic setting, but that didn't bother the older man. Everything was stark white – the walls, the counters, the cupboards. Everything but the ovens and stoves in stainless steel. Sasuke felt Naruto's chest against his own.

"A little…"

It was an answer Sasuke wasn't ready for, but it didn't stop him. He pressed his lips softly against the shorter man's. Naruto responded accordingly, closing his eyes and nibbling on Sasuke's lower lip before parting his own. The Uchiha pushed his tongue inside eagerly, tasting sweet tea. He breathed in through his nose, preparing for some nice tongue-fucking.

Naruto thoughtlessly put his dirty hands on Sasuke's dark button-up shirt, fisting the expensive material. He tilted his head upwards to allow more access, opening his mouth further. He let out a tasteful sound when Sasuke put his hands on the blond's hips.

Swiftly, the tall man lifted Naruto up on the counter again. Flour flew in the air unnoticed. An empty plastic bowl fell to the floor. Sasuke's hands went to Naruto's back, caressing and exploring. When they tasted for a small breathing pause, the waiter's breath was heavy and loud. Sasuke felt pleased with himself. He tried to take a step backwards, but was pulled back by the blond.

As they shared another kiss, Naruto moaned sweetly. The sound was pleasant and welcomed; something that Sasuke wanted to be familiar with. They parted with a loud smack, Naruto licking his lips and Sasuke sliding his hands over Naruto's thighs.

"You're really good at that," Naruto breathed out.

"So you've said," Sasuke reminded. "C'mon, you've got to make me some tea."

He offered his hands to the blond, and Naruto studied them a while before taking them. He jumped down, his butt covered in flour and Sasuke's dress shirt with white hand prints. The Uchiha noticed, trying to brush it away.

"It can get messy," Naruto said idly. When Sasuke gave him a confused look, he continued, "Working at a café, I mean."

"Of course."

They walked downstairs, passing the office and stopping by the counter. Against the wall were a lot of different machines – an espresso machine; a coffee maker and two fridges with sodas, milk and lemonade. The big machine that produced coffee and tea was made of the same stainless steel as every other electronic device. Under the counter was a long line of red boxes, all labelled with different kinds of tea.

"What would you like, Sasuke?"

Sasuke went for the Earl Grey, as always. Naruto asked if he would like sugar or milk, but he declined politely. Sweet things weren't his thing, at least not in fluids.

"What else?" Naruto asked, opening one of the fridges to reveal sandwiches and pastries on porcelain plates with plastic wraps. It seemed obvious to the blond that one should always have something with the tea, so Sasuke decided on a tomato and cheese sandwich.

He watched intently as the waiter worked in his right element. He put two cups under the coffee machine, hot water pouring into one and hot chocolate into the other. He undid the plastic wrap around Sasuke's sandwich, putting it on the counter and taking out the Earl Grey box at the same time. While it could be seen as graceful, Sasuke noticed all the stains of coffee and flour on his clothing, indicating that Naruto really wasn't that graceful.

"Let's sit over there," Naruto decided and pointed to a table away from the teenagers with their siblings and the females without kids. The candle wasn't lit, but the Uchiha watched as Naruto – probably out of habit – pulled out a lighter and lit it. "My line of work is intriguing, isn't it?"

Sasuke wasn't sure what to respond to that, wondering if Naruto was unusually bitter or if he just was ashamed of his work. He was saved, however, when the pinkette walked past them with a tray of soda and tea for the newly arrived family. She stopped, looking horrified over the fact that they were there.

"You should have told me to serve you," she murmured to Naruto, who grinned innocently. She offered Sasuke a smile before continuing.

"Tell me about your work, Sasuke," Naruto demanded as he leaned forward. Sasuke smirked; it appeared that Naruto wasn't only a good talker, but also a great listener.

"I work at the design office. The ones under me come with their suggestions. I'm the one that tells them if their work is bad or tolerable."

"So, you're like a custom officer? Everything has to get past you to be considered?"

Sasuke had never heard that parable before, but guessed that it was correct. "Yes. Exactly."

Their date continued peacefully, save for the knowing glances Sakura – Naruto told him about their friendship – sent them. They sat there until Sasuke's forgotten tea had gotten cold and Naruto's pastry was eaten. Sakura and Tsunade had left, telling Naruto to shut down the place before they left.

At seven o'clock, the tomatoes on Sasuke's sandwich were gone, but everything else was untouched. The candle that had been lit was running towards its death, the scent of vanilla surrounding them. Naruto's azure eyes glittered, his elbows put on the table as he leaned his scarred cheeks on his hands. A smile was visible as his date informed him about his evil older brother.

Sasuke wanted to reach out and caress the soft skin of his lanky arms, feel the blond hairs tickle his fingertips. After another anecdote about Itachi, Naruto's laughter remained in the air. Sasuke took this opportunity before it disappeared.

"Would you like to follow me to my place?"

Naruto blinked. For a second, Sasuke expected him to say no.

"Uh, okay. Yeah, sure."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** I just had to mention Sweden… Hehe. Do take your time to leave review! An encouraging line or perhaps a question – anything to push my writing forward!


	6. Future Lovers

**Dedicated:** to **7thtreasure**, for her/his flattering and cheering reviews! Thank you so much :D

* * *

**Dove and Grenade**

**Written by Venerate**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter six:** Future Lovers

* * *

Sasuke's apartment was big. Unusually big for a single person, but Naruto didn't comment it. He couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke lived here because he liked the space or because he wasn't the only one who lived here.

It was simple, but stylish. Most walls were bare, painted in tasteful colours such as olive green and light grey. The kitchen was clean, void of unwashed dishes. Naruto had to press down an urge to look in Sasuke's fridge. What would he find there? An opened milk-carton, beer, pizza slices from yesterday? The typical bachelor food that Naruto never got the chance to eat?

The living room was just as clean, the coffee table holding two car magazines and a set of thick candles. The sofa was a calm brown, matching the armchair. It was nothing like Naruto's house, where the furniture didn't match and the walls were painted with vibrant colours such as plum and yellow.

"Before you judge me, I had the apartment styled by a relative of mine. I'm not gay enough for scented candles." Sasuke vaguely gestured at the candles, making Naruto snicker. "Would you like something to drink? Beer, tea, coffee?"

They hadn't exactly had any tea at the café, but Naruto didn't care. "Beer's fine," he said as his eyes spotted the living room's only portrait. The frame around it was thick and black, discreet but suitable around the black and white photograph. He walked over to it, leaning his head to the side for another angle.

There was what looked like Sasuke's family. A tall and strong man with an evident jaw, dressed in the traditional kimono. The kind-looking woman next to him was also dressed in traditional clothes, her long hair put in a beautiful bun on her head with a flower-clad comb as decoration. In front of them were two young boys, one of them obviously Sasuke and the other his older brother.

"See that face?" Sasuke's voice was right behind his ear, startling him. Naruto gasped, grabbing the fabric of his t-shirt above his heart. Sasuke continued, still pointing a long finger at Itachi's face. "That's pure evil, right there."

Naruto let out a breathy chuckle, turning around to face his date. He accepted the offered beer, thanking the older man silently by pressing a soft kiss on a pale cheekbone. Sasuke smirked, putting his beer down on the bureau by the window. He took Naruto's beer as well, putting it next to his.

Naruto's eyelids slowly dropped, and by the time Sasuke had his hands in his blond mess of hair, they were fully closed. He fiddled with Sasuke's shirt for a while before the Uchiha used one hand to guide the lanky arms around his neck.

Their lips met for the second time that day, but it was getting bolder by the minute. Sasuke practically pushed him up against the grey wall, his hands moving out from Naruto's hair to explore the tan, lithe body. Naruto accidently bit Sasuke's upper lip, but the Uchiha only responded fervently.

The only sounds in the apartment were wet, smacking noises as their lips moved, tongues licked and their teeth bit. Naruto sneaked a hand down the neck of Sasuke's dress shirt, teasing the smooth skin with light fingertips.

Sasuke didn't say something, but Naruto understood what he wanted when they parted. They were soon without shirts, a few of the buttons to Sasuke's shirt on the floor, separated from the fabric. Naruto watched closely, tracing his bronze-coloured fingers down the creamy chest. Sasuke was all muscle, his abs apparent through flawless skin. His arms were strong and reliable, as if he didn't work at an office all week long. Naruto wondered where the Uchiha worked out, if Japan Mobile had a gym for their workers.

His questions were cut short when he felt fingers fiddling with the belt of his jeans. "W-wait," he stuttered. Sasuke frowned, his face that of an adult about to have some fun. "Uhm, y'know…Bedroom?"

"Sure." Sasuke led Naruto to his bedroom. The bed was made, most likely with fresh sheets. The walls were a passionate, dark red. It looked like a place suitable for a player. Almost like a setting for an exclusive porno. He glanced up at Sasuke, who was embracing him from behind, kissing his neck. "What's wrong?"

Naruto scrunched his nose up, unsure what to say. Of course, it helped being a loudmouth at times, and he just spat out what was on his mind. "Do you take a lot of people here?"

The older man seemed taken aback by the question, but it didn't show on his face. Sasuke took a step closer to the bed. The window was covered by dark purple curtains, and Sasuke lit the lamp on the nightstand to the right. Naruto didn't fail to notice that there was a nightstand on each side of the huge bed, but that there was only an alarm clock on one of them.

"You're the first since I moved in here."

If that was true or not, Naruto couldn't tell. He decided to trust his date, putting his hands on Sasuke's chest. They trailed down, teasing over hard nipples before going further. His fingers teased the zipper, but he didn't actually pull it down. He pressed his lips against Sasuke's collarbone.

Sasuke put his big hands on the blond's narrow hips, nuzzling the ruffled hair as if to comfort and assure. He inhaled the scent of shampoo, closing his eyes. They stood like that; breathing and feeling the moment disappear through their fingers.

"Sorry," Naruto said awkwardly. It was clear that it was his demand of changed scenery and his weird question that had ruined the moment. Sasuke snorted, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. "I didn't mean to…"

"Stay."

The request was simple and complicated at the same time, brining up many questions and consequences. What did it mean?

"I have work tomorrow," Naruto reminded.

"I'll walk you there."

It would be awfully convenient to stay the night – Sasuke's apartment was in the middle of his house and the coffee shop. It was a ten minute walk downtown, instead of taking the bus for thirty minutes. He nodded slowly, "fine."

Sasuke let Naruto go, holding his wrist gently as he led him to the bathroom. It was pristine and bright once Sasuke lit the lamp. The walls were light blue and there was a shower with glass doors. As Naruto inspected the bathroom as he had done with the other rooms, Sasuke offered him a new toothbrush. The Uchiha then left the room for Naruto to fend for himself.

The blond waited a moment, listening to Sasuke picking up buttons and their shirts in the living room. He smiled, opening the cabinet that was hid behind the spotless mirror. At Naruto's place, the mirror was filled with little white toothpaste-dots that accidently got there when Konohamaru and Naruto laughed in the bathroom in the mornings.

He found the toothpaste immediately, absent-mindedly watching at what Sasuke had in his bathroom cabinet. It was different from what Naruto was used to.

Here, the shaving gel and the razorblades where put completely visible. Naruto always hid sharp objects from Konohamaru, should the boy feel the need to do something stupid.

Here, the toothpaste tasted of mint, not artificial strawberry. He couldn't quite put his finger on if it was a nice or a bad change. Perhaps the latter, because Naruto enjoyed the sweet taste most of the time.

Here, there were no multi-vitamin pills with candy-taste for kids. Instead, there was a small bottle with a white label. Sleeping pills. Both Konohamaru and Naruto slept like logs. Another bottle with painkillers was placed next to it. Naruto didn't only hid sharp objects like razors, but also hid all kinds of medication.

There were no band-aids with cartoon-figures on them, but there was one lonely toothbrush in the glass. The soap wasn't bright green or scented with anything but _clean_, if that was a scent.

After doing his business, Naruto washed his hands with the non-scented soap and put his, now used, toothbrush next to Sasuke's. Before closing the cabinet, he wondered if he was giving the wrong signals. Their second date and their toothbrushes were already next to each other. Granted, that didn't have to mean anything.

Naruto knew what it was. His toothbrush next to Sasuke's did mean something. It was a promise. A promise that he would come back. Come back and try again without ruining the moment with his stupid questions and unconscious fear of ending things.

When he got out of the bathroom, Sasuke was standing by his wardrobe, looking it through. He glanced over his shoulder as Naruto entered, throwing a shirt over his shoulder. It was a pyjama shirt. It was white with thin, blue stripes and pearl-buttons. It was too small for Sasuke, perfect for the blonde, but Naruto suspected that it once had been used by the Uchiha.

It was very possible that it held sentimental value, but Naruto simply couldn't see Sasuke as someone that saved clothes from his teenage years. Especially not a pyjama. He snickered, but put it on nonetheless. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blatant mockery, heading for the bathroom.

The blond got out of his pants, fighting with his socks. For a second, he wondered what side of the bed he should aim for, but he wasn't completely stupid. Sasuke probably slept on the right side, where the alarm clock was. Naruto climbed into the bed, not finding it as awkward as it probably should have felt.

He sunk down in the thick mattress, his head resting on the pillows perfectly. He watched as Sasuke got back out of the room, dressed only in tight boxers. Naruto self-consciously wiped his chin, afraid of drooling.

Sasuke lied down, turning of the lamp. The room wasn't completely dark, light coming from the digital numbers of the alarm clock. Naruto smiled upon feeling those strong arms pulling him closer.

It wasn't cuddling or snuggling, just simply…holding, embracing.

Sasuke sighed through his nose, tightening his grip as he proceeded to spoon the younger man. Both fell asleep without a second thought.

* * *

Sasuke was a morning person. He enjoyed waking up, because he often didn't sleep well. Sometimes it was a better option to be awake than to sleep badly.

This morning, he wasn't so sure. He hadn't slept this good in a long time without popping a pill. He hadn't bothered to take one yesterday, thinking that he wouldn't suffer from staying awake and watch the beautiful creature in his bed.

Naruto's legs were long, just as bronze-coloured as the rest of his body and entangled into the sheets. Lanky arms were thrown over the sleeping man's face, hiding his mouth, nose and eyes. Sasuke briefly wondered how the blond was able to breathe in such a position.

At the moment, Sasuke was sitting in his bed, watching his company quietly. He felt slightly remorseful for letting their moment escape like that, but guessed that he would get his chance later. Naruto had, after all, put his toothbrush next to Sasuke's. Had the blond wanted something else, he would probably just have put it on the side of the sink for the next morning.

He was glad that, despite their failure yesterday, Naruto had stayed the night. It was something new and fresh, to let someone stay over. In fact, Naruto _was _the first besides himself to sleep in this bed.

It was early. He had slept for almost twelve hours straight, which was something of a personal record. He hadn't slept much since puberty hit him in his teenage years.

He got out of bed, choosing a pair of jeans and a dress shirt before heading to the shower. If he had read Naruto right, he was quite sure that the blond would be able to sleep for another set of twelve hours. It was rather amazing, he thought, how different humans could be.

After his shower, he got dressed and headed for the kitchen. He put on some tea, opening his fridge to take out the two containers of different-sized tomatoes and the butter. All he had to offer was some bread and tea. Perhaps, if he looked closer, he would find a box of cereals. Had he planned that Naruto would stay over; he would have bought other breakfast food, to appear considerate and adult.

Popping a cherry tomato into his mouth, he crushed it between his teeth. He rolled up the arms of his dress shirt, afraid to stain the ashen-coloured fabric with tomato as he sliced it for the bread. Not until he was done with the tomatoes and the tea was almost ready, did he go back to the bedroom.

Naruto had changed position, lying on his side with his lips parted. Sasuke was sure that if he bothered to listen really, really closely, he would hear light snores. Having experience with a sleeping Naruto, Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bed.

Perhaps a different, personal style should be used, instead of the traditional shaking. Sasuke decided that, yes, he should try something new.

He caressed the revealed skin of Naruto's stomach, his eyes stuck on the large tattoo. It was eccentric, but it seemed to fit the blond very well. Sasuke pushed, making Naruto roll over onto his back. Leaning down, Sasuke put his lips against Naruto's.

The distinct mix of tomatoes, mint and morning breath lingered in his mouth after he parted with the slowly awakening man. His hands trailed over tan skin, unbuttoning the pyjama shirt. He had to find a shirt that would fit Naruto somewhat later, since the one from yesterday was very dirty.

"Where am I?" It came out as a tired whisper, Naruto arching his back in a feline-like attempt to stretch as much as possible. Sasuke pressed his lips against the blond's forehead, wondering if they would have time for some morning fun.

He glanced at the clock as Naruto sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Naruto started working at noon, giving them six full hours to do whatever they please. He smirked, putting a hand on Naruto's revealed, warm thigh. The blond blinked, looking at him in amazement. Sasuke smirked when Naruto reached out, wrapping his arms around the strong, pale neck.

"You're _really_ handsome."

"You're _really _strange." In Sasuke's opinion, one shouldn't act drunk in the morning. Of course, Naruto could act like this every morning and the Uchiha wouldn't care. It was kind of…entertaining.

The blond chuckled, hiding his face in the other's neck. His lips innocently brushed against Sasuke's throat, causing the older man to close his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Half past six," Sasuke murmured. The response he received threw him off slightly. Naruto slid out of his arms, leaning back on the bed to stare at the Uchiha. "What?"

"Are you insane? Let me sleep…" Naruto was just about to fall back down on the pillows, but Sasuke grasped his wrists and pulled the zombie out of the bed. "No, Sasuke! Nooo!"

Naruto didn't resist much, simply letting himself be dragged out of the bed. He silently checked the other out, his eyes going over those lean legs, the thin waist and flat chest. All covered in bronze. "You can shower after breakfast. Come with me."

As they had breakfast, Naruto slowly came to life. At first, he was abnormally silent, as if he was still sleeping. Then he asked Sasuke about his family. The Uchiha hadn't told much save for the cruel genius of Uchiha Itachi. He swallowed the piece of bread before answering.

"They all live in the Uchiha Compound."

Sasuke was a little worried that Naruto would get up and leave; wondering if the blond had heard the rumours and sayings about the Uchiha Tribe. If he had, chances were that Naruto wouldn't want to see him again. What would then happen with their sexy time that had yet to take place?

"How many live in the Uchiha Compound, really? All I know is that you guys own half of Konoha."

Sasuke forbid himself to correct the blond and say that they unofficially owned _all _of Konoha. He gave the number of inhabitants little thought before answering, "Around a hundred Uchiha, excluding their significant other."

Sasuke had, all of his life, been taught to exclude the wives and husbands of the pure-blooded Uchiha members, but had never been told why. It wasn't until older years – when he entered the family business –that he realised why.

"Why don't you live there?" Naruto tilted his head, playing with a slice of tomato on his bread. "Aren't you close to your family?"

"I am." It was true. His family was everywhere, making it impossible not to be close to one or two family members at all times. For example, he knew that one of his many second cousins lived in the apartment building next to him, also in search for independence. "When I quit the family business, I wanted to move somewhere closer my office."

Naruto nodded, sipping on the hot tea. Sasuke didn't remember that the younger had talked about his own family, so he decided to ask about them as well. Naruto shrugged.

"They died when I was a kid, so we're not very close." The blond chuckled at his joke, but Sasuke didn't find it funny. He found family incredibly important – a family to rely on, a family to be helped by and to help.

"Where did you live?"

"I lived with a teacher, Umino Iruka, before I started high school. I officially lived with Jiraiya, a friend of my father, for a while. I've lived with plenty of people, plenty of places. It's not very interesting."

"It is. Tell me more."

It was fascinating that two men with so different backgrounds could find attraction and some sort of chemistry, Sasuke thought as Naruto told him about his Godfather, Jiraiya, who always travelled. While Sasuke found the story saddening and awful – he would never give his family up for that – Naruto seemed to find his past acceptable and more than okay.

When Naruto had succeeded in telling him about his high school years, they had both finished their breakfast. Sasuke murmured about taking care of the washes when Naruto moved to take care of it. The blond looked slightly confused – as if it was obvious that _he _should be taking care of the dishes – but didn't put up a fight. Instead, the Uchiha told him to go and shower.

He thought about Naruto's childhood, wondering how it would have been to move around so much. First Umino Iruka, then Jiraiya, and after that a few years with Sarutobi Asuma. Sasuke knew who Sarutobi Asuma was. He was the late child of the old mayor. Sasuke's parents had a close relationship with the mayor, for both appearances and personal favour.

It must have been hard, he thought, to lose yet another parental figure. Asuma had died about a year ago, leaving his pregnant wife and his young nephew. Apparently, he left Naruto as well, but the newspapers hadn't said anything about that.

When he was done, he went for the bedroom to find some clothes for his guest. He found a navy blue t-shirt that had been one of his favourites as a twelve-year-old. Yet, he didn't find it hard to put it on the bed for Naruto to use. Even if it would be stained with coffee and hot chocolate, he didn't mind. He couldn't understand why.

He found a pair of jeans that had shrunk in the laundry. They would probably be too long, but guessed that Naruto could roll them up by the feet. He threw a belt on the bed just in case. He then left to the living room, turning on the plasma screen on the wall. Perhaps the news would be on.

He kept the sound low, listening as his visitor got dressed. It was strange with someone else in his otherwise guest-free apartment, but it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, Naruto was already looking as if he already belonged. Two dates and one night, and Naruto had already made himself a vibrant decoration in the Uchiha's home.

"What're you watching?" Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's as he sat down in the sofa. His hair was wet, a stray drop of water rolling down along the blond's jaw line. Sasuke automatically reached out and wiped it away with his thumb. The other chuckled, "Thanks for the clothes, by the way."

"No problem," Sasuke muttered. He didn't bother to sugar-coat his actions as he wrapped his arm around the blond's shoulders. "Would you like to see a movie?"

Sasuke was quite sure that he hadn't talked this much in years. It wasn't a problem, but it was a distinct change in his persona. He wasn't the most talkative person in Konoha, so to speak.

"Yeah, sure!" Naruto grinned, and got up to pick one from the DVD stand. His lower lip jutted out a little, and he titled his head to read the titles. "So, where's your porn?"

Sasuke snorted. It was hid under his bed, just in case. Even though he lived alone, someone – like Itachi, or his mother – could drop by. He would be horribly embarrassed if his mother saw his porn collection. He watched as Naruto scanned the few movies. He wasn't much of a movie lover, but guessed that they were a good device to kill boredom with.

From their dates, Sasuke figured that the other man loved movies. He looked up when he felt Naruto's eyes on him. The blond was holding up a DVD case, his eyebrows furrowed in silent question. Sasuke nodded. It was an okay movie, the typical action story with a handsome, troubled hero and the bad-ass, sexy girl.

As the movie started, Sasuke once again put his arm around his company. Heat rose in his abdomen as Naruto innocently put his hand on Sasuke's thigh. _That little tease_, he thought as Naruto absent-mindedly traced his fingertips up and down the Uchiha's thigh.

He had a feeling that the movie was going to be too long for his liking.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Do leave a review if you wanna see if their next attempt at sexy-time will be a failure or not! ;)


	7. Get Physical

**Warning:** purging and bingeing (ED). Binge requested by **Windschild8178**.

* * *

**Dove and Grenade**

**Written by Venerate**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter seven:** Get Physical

* * *

When the movie was over, around two and a half hours later, Sasuke decided that they should get out for lunch before Naruto started working. Sasuke didn't want to admit that he was going to feel a bit lonely once Naruto left.

As they walked down the street, both with a box of noodles, Naruto found that he liked this. Just walking, eating, and walking. He watched those dark eyes take in the impressions of people who walked past them. Naruto wished that he could hear what the Uchiha was thinking.

The cobbled street was lined with shops, all filled with people spending their free Sunday shopping. Naruto had finished his noodles, always one to eat quickly. He threw it in one of the bins outside a shoe boutique. The sun was hiding behind grey clothes, a telltale sign that it would rain later this afternoon.

Outside the coffee shop where the younger male worked, Sakura was helping a mother with folding her baby carriage. The females were having troubles, seeing as her two kids were running around and demanding attention. Naruto acted instinctively as they reached the women.

Sasuke watched, a box of cold noodles in one hand, as Naruto kneeled with the kids. Disgusting, filthy kids, he told himself. Snot was running down one of the kids' nose, and he watched in horror as the child wiped it away with his sleeve.

"Hey, you guys! I'm Naruto. What're your names?"

Sasuke didn't even make out what the kids answered, seeing as their voices were so loud and bright. He watched as Naruto told them about the television inside, opening the door for them. He then turned to Sakura and the mother, who were still fighting with the baby carriage. Sasuke was rather impressed as Naruto skilfully took over, folding the pram without a problem.

"Practice," he said when the mother looked surprised at his skill. "It comes with the job."

Sakura chuckled, eyeing Sasuke once before leading the mother inside the café to her kids. Sasuke smirked, taking a step closer to the bright man. "You're really strange," he murmured. Naruto snickered, wrapping his arms around the, now familiar, neck. The blond stood on his tiptoes in his colourful sneakers to become as tall as the Uchiha.

They locked lips right there, outside of the coffee shop. They were unaware of the pink-haired waitress inside, who sighed in joy at the sight. A warm smile reached her pale face, and she then resumed picking up some dirty cups on her tray.

Outside, Naruto moaned into the kiss. He felt strong arms wrap securely around him, a wet tongue sliding against his. Sasuke was close to just lift the blond up and push him against the teashop's big windows, but he refrained. He was rather sure that Naruto wouldn't enjoy that.

When they parted, Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Uh, I guess I'll call you–"

"No. I'll call you." The blond had taken too long last time, and he surely didn't want that to happen again. He wanted to feel like first priority. "Your number." He dug out his newly bought cellphone, handing it to the blond. He watched as Naruto's tongue peaked out as blue eyes concentrated on the screen.

"There! Now you can call me." Naruto put the cellphone back in Sasuke's jeans pocket, his fingers lingering slightly longer than they perhaps should have. "I…I'll see you, then?"

"Of course. Get inside and work." Sasuke smirked, pressing his lips against the shorter man's temple. Naruto offered a smile before disappearing inside.

Both males felt something warm tingle pleasantly in their lips as they walked separate paths.

* * *

The swim centre in Konoha wasn't enormous, but it had one outdoor and one indoor pool. There was a cafeteria in the entrance and there were four changing rooms. At the moment, Naruto and Kurenai were walking down the corridors to reach the indoor swimming pool.

The smell of chlorine was present, muted sounds of kids playing in the water bounced against the blue walls. There was a bench along one of the walls for trainers and swim club members, but it was currently occupied by proud parents and older siblings of the swim club members.

Ino and Shikamaru were already there, having been the ones to drive Konohamaru to the practice. Shikamaru stood up at the sight of Kurenai and her baby, making room for her next to him. Ino patted the seat next to her, something knowing glittering in her eyes.

"Sakura called me from work," she said with a smile. Before she continued, looking over at Kurenai and happily saying, "Naruto is seeing someone!"

"Really?" Kurenai leaned forward, letting Shikamaru take her child as they switched seats. The brown-haired man sighed at the women's antics. "Who is it?"

"You won't believe it! _Uchiha _Sasuke. Sakura said that she left with him yesterday and came in with him this morning. They made out in front of the café."

"_No_ way!"

"Hello! I'm sitting right here!" Naruto waved with his arms, catching their attention. He immediately regretted it when he noticed the gleam in Ino's eyes. "Never mind."

"Did you guys, y'know, fuck?" Ino bit her lip, waiting impatiently for an answer. Kurenai sighed and shook her head, dark locks falling around her shoulders,

"What kind of question is that? Of course they did, just look at how he's glowing! Tell me, was he good?"

"Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto tried to escape their cheery smiles, but failed when the need to defend himself became too big. "And _no_, we didn't…_fuck_. We just…hung out."

He didn't tell them that he looked forward to the time when their moment wasn't ruined and they got the chance to…to…_fuck_. Ino shrugged, not believing him in the slightest. "Anyway," she said, "Kono has been nagging about travelling for ages now. I think Udon was in…eh, I don't remember."

Naruto felt the corners of his mouth tug downwards. "Yeah. He mentioned it."

"I can't take time off from the shop, since mom is still feeling ill," the blonde girl said with a sigh. She looked at Naruto, smiling. "Mom told me to say hello and thanks for the chocolate, by the way. She was really happy that I'm not the only one caring." Ino then sent Shikamaru a meaningful look, before returning to the subject of Konohamaru. "I wish I had time to take him somewhere."

Naruto nodded, thinking exactly the same. He closed his eyes for a second, opening them and inhaling the chlorine smell. _I just wish…_

He groaned and stood up. "I'll be back in a sec," he assured them. A familiar bulge grew in his stomach, acid burning and bubbling. He hurried down the corridors, searching, and the queasy feeling rising as he found the green door to the bathroom.

He slammed it closed behind himself, locking it sloppily before taking a deep breath. Another breath. Inhale, exhale, inhale, inhale, inhale… He couldn't breathe. There was something in the way.

He fell down to his knees, letting out a strange sound as noodles, coffee and chewed tomatoes made their way up his throat. They splashed against the toilet water, and Naruto let the vomit come.

"Fuck," he murmured. Another hurl made him dizzy. He cursed loudly inside, knowing that would regret this later. Another hurl, more black noodles. More hurls: more tomatoes, more water, more coffee and noodles. The stench was awful, trigging him to continue.

Another hurl.

* * *

Sasuke always went to the gym Monday afternoons. Every other Monday, he was accompanied by Juugo, a co-worker and friend, for some boxing. The man was tall and muscular, leaning toward the bodybuilding type. His hair was orange, but his personality was calmer.

This Monday, he and Juugo sat in their car when the orange-haired man suddenly spoke, "You seem different."

"I'm not." _You have no idea._

Sasuke, the one driving, turned left into the parking lot. Juugo didn't push further, not until they were in the locker room and changing into their workout clothes. Juugo wasn't a pushy man by nature, but he cared for his friends. Sasuke knew that he wasn't the best of friends, but he appreciated Juugo's effort.

"Suigetsu says that you've gotten laid. Karin says that you're in love."

"Hmm." Sasuke grabbed his water bottle and boxing gear before heading out of the sweat-smelling, damp changing room. Juugo followed. "What do you think?"

Juugo shrugged. "That you know you're about to get laid?"

Out of the three of his friends, Juugo was the closest. Sasuke put the gloves down with the water bottle, leaning against the treadmill. There were a few other men there, probably going to box as well. The gym had, besides from the standard gym equipment, four locals with boxing tools and typical rings.

"I don't know what you're talking about, though," Sasuke said with a shrug and got up on the treadmill. He saw Juugo pick the one next to his, both starting with a simple jog. The Uchiha hoped that the conversation would end, but was far from that lucky.

"Karin saw you with some blond thing at _Hamlet_ last week." Juugo grinned, knowing that Sasuke had no way out of this one now. "Who is he?"

"No one. Just…someone."

Sasuke sped up, officially deeming the conversation _over_. As he jogged, his thoughts slid into the delicate subject of 'no one-someone'. Naruto really was strange. Not for his loud voice, not for his blond moments, not for his happy smiles and not for his odd humour. He was strange because he made _Sasuke_ feel strange.

Thinking about Naruto made his warm-up last five more minutes than usual. Afterwards, he was practically drenched in sweat, his skin sticky and his throat dry. Chugging down some water, he saw a sweaty Juugo waiting for him by the door.

It would feel good to knock away that knowing smile.

* * *

Konohamaru was sleeping.

Naruto was sweating, even though the kitchen window was open. The table was a mess. He wasn't a big fan of cooking or baking, but he had gone through the trouble to make spaghetti. It was enough for at least five other people, but he was alone.

All alone in the kitchen always made him jerky and fidgety.

He had drenched the spaghetti in ketchup, even though he knew that he would regret it later. The tomato sauce had an acid taste when consumed in too big portions. The sweet taste on the tip of his tongue as he took the first bite was good. The first bite was always good.

The second bite was almost as good. Almost. He knew what he was doing, but at the second bite, it was just too late. He couldn't let all this food go to waste when he had gone out of his way to make it. In fact, he had been in quite a hurry.

He hadn't even bothered to put it in a bowl, because his subconscious mind told him that eating on a plate would take longer time before he finally got to business. Binging was something he had done since he was a kid, something familiar that came with the panic attacks and the purging.

After the third, fourth and fifth bite, he stopped counting. He practically shovelled it in his mouth, chewing half-heartedly and swallowing hurriedly. It almost hurt as the ketchup-drenched pasta-worms slid down his throat in rapid speed.

He could feel his stomach expanding, but didn't know if it was imagination or if it actually did grow as he inhaled the food. All he knew was that the feeling wouldn't go away until he made up for it, later. Now, he just wanted to eat, eat and eat until he was nothing but a blob of anxious emotions.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon – because he didn't want to seem clingy – he called Naruto. Twice. No one answered.

* * *

Naruto did see the two missed calls from Sasuke. He desperately wanted to tell Sakura to watch Konohamaru in the garden for a little while longer. Instead, he put the phone on the counter and expertly carried the full tray out of the kitchen.

He, Sakura and Konohamaru had been making cookies all morning, and now they were finally done. The chocolate chip cookies and the lemonade made the tray heavy, but Naruto handled it more than fine. He worked at a café, after all.

Konohamaru was running around with a plastic sword, declaring war to one of the apple trees. Sakura laughed, her cute laughter hanging in the mild air. Naruto put the tray down on the white outdoor table.

"I could've done that," Sakura said. Naruto guessed that she desperately wanted him to admit defeat and let her _help_ him. 'Anything,' her eyes said, 'let me do anything.'

Naruto pretended not to hear.

He sat down next to hear, yelling for Konohamaru to come and join them. The boy did so, a huge smile on his face upon seeing the cookies. They were all deformed, but perfect in the eyes of a child. The ten-year-old sat down, practically bouncing in his seat as he waited for a sign to go ahead.

When the sign came, Konohamaru snatched a cookie faster than lightning. He was soon wrapped up in his own, sugary world and unable of paying attention to anything but the tasty little chocolate pieces in his cookie.

Sakura, who had given Konohamaru and Naruto a ride home from their schools, was here for truce. Naruto could practically sense her regret for yelling at him. He knew that _she _still thought that she was right, but _he _knew that she was wrong. That was what mattered.

Even when she put her hand on his, squeezing reassuringly, he didn't agree with her. He just wanted them to forget this whole…fight… and move on. He didn't even want to recognise it as a fight.

"Would you like to come over to my place this Saturday? Hinata, Kiba and Sai are coming. Probably Shino and Neji too." She didn't remove her hand. Naruto smiled. "Just dinner and a movie or something."

"Sure. Sounds awesome!"

"Can I come too?" Konohamaru wiped his hands on the fabric of his pants. "Please, please, Sakura-nee?"

"You know what, Kono? Ino and Shikamaru have planned something special this weekend for you."

"They _have_? What, what, what?" Konohamaru, eating on his second cookie, bounced in his chair. Crumbles fell down on his lap, but the boy succeeded in shaking them away, into the grass, with his bouncing. "Tell me!"

"It's a surprise! You'll see on Saturday," Sakura assured. Naruto kept a sigh inside when Sakura told Konohamaru this. He loved the fact that Ino and Shikamaru had planned to take Konohamaru for a weekend-trip outside Konoha. He would love to hear all about it when Konohamaru came home.

Truth was, he felt dumb. Why couldn't he do things like this with Konohamaru? Why couldn't he get enough money to bring Konohamaru to something fun. They barely went to the movie theatres, since Naruto had so much to pay.

Bills – electricity, bus cards, water. Then there was food. Food with colourful cartoons on the packages was, generally, more expensive than the products with plain labels. Konohamaru preferred those with giraffes and lions on, so it was no option in Naruto's world to buy the opposite. Then there were toys and clothes. Konohamaru grew like weed and often came home with holes in his pants or shirts. Naruto would never have the heart to see his boy in clothes that were badly sewn together.

It was hard, but not _tough_. He glanced at Sakura. Sometimes, he just wished that he could stop studying and just work at Tsunade's seven days a week. The money he made from his weekend job and the child benefit wasn't exactly enough for a trip to Hawaii.

"When are you seeing Sasuke again, by the way?" Sakura elbowed him playfully as she poured some lemonade into the glasses. The woman was great at multi-tasking.

"He called, but we were making cookies. I'll call him later." Naruto smiled, and Sakura nodded approvingly.

"Who's Sasuke?" Konohamaru licked some crumbs from his lips, curiosity in his brown eyes.

"Uhm… Sasuke is…is a good friend of mine." Naruto nodded to himself, deeming the explanation acceptable. The ten-year-old, however, didn't settle with that.

"Can I see him, too?"

Sakura and Naruto glanced at each other, both unsure of what to say. Sakura wondered if Naruto had told Sasuke about his little responsibility. Naruto wondered if he had to, and when in that case. He really didn't want to introduce Sasuke to Konohamaru, only for the boy to wonder where the Uchiha disappeared to if they stopped seeing each other.

He didn't want to choose between the two of them.

"We'll see."

* * *

"What is that look on your face, brother? Are you not happy to be home?"

Itachi's smirk was nasty, making him seem even crueller than he actually was. Sasuke succeeded in ignoring his older brother, as he had done many years. The comments were standard procedure, nothing to escape from.

Sasuke was happy to be home. Well, his childhood home. His parents were in the kitchen, preparing something for lunch while the two brothers sat in the sitting room. The shoji door with cherry blossom painted on it was closed, but they could both hear their parents' murmurs as they prepared something worthy their visiting son.

Sasuke corrected his suit, leaning back in the crème-coloured sofa. "Itachi, where is Konan?"

The blue-haired woman was absent, which was unusual. She usually followed Itachi anywhere. The only other man she actually saw was Nagato, a man banned from the Uchiha walls. The dark look in Itachi's eyes told Sasuke that Konan was with the pierced man. If Fugaku or any other Uchiha knew, they would all throw the girl out.

"Is that a wrinkle I see or is it something you're hiding from me?" Sasuke teased as their mother entered the room. She sent Itachi a curious look, wondering if her son was actually getting wrinkles or if he was troubled. She gestured for them to come to the kitchen, and they followed her.

"I learned this dish when we were in India," she told as she put the heavy stew on the table. The men in the room stood by their chairs until Mikoto had found her place by the table. "Fish curry with coconut and banana."

"Mother," Itachi spoke up as Fugaku served them some of the food. Sasuke raised his glass of water to take a sip; he was thirsty after another day trying to call Naruto. "Did you hear that Sasuke is seeing someone?"

The gulp Sasuke took as he dramatically swallowed his cold water was audible in the silent kitchen. It hurt, and the youngest Uchiha fought to keep his face straight. Clearing his throat, he spoke with raspy voice, "It's not true, mother."

"My Sasuke is seeing someone?" Mikoto leaned over the table, forgetting about the meal. Fugaku narrowed his eyes at Itachi, knowing how much the genius enjoyed toying with his little brother. Mikoto reached over the table to take her youngest son's hand. Sasuke looked at his mother, and then sent a dark look to Itachi. Overjoyed by the chance that her Sasuke was seeing someone, Mikoto failed to notice that.

"Is it a good boy?" Fugaku asked dryly. "What family is he from?"

_He doesn't have a family,_ Sasuke felt tempted to say, just to tease his father. "Uzumaki, sir. Uzumaki Naruto is his name."

Fugaku sighed at the gender of what he assumed to be his son's partner. "What does this Uzumaki do for a living? Does he accept your clan?"

Sasuke nodded at the second question. He was pretty sure that Naruto didn't know of his clan's line of work, but was also sure that Naruto was the kind of man to give everyone a chance. "He's studying, father. Please, can we not talk about this? It's nothing serious."

"Sasuke," Mikoto reprimanded. "You shouldn't play with other people's hearts."

"You should also know not to start _flings_. With your responsibility and coming from this family, you should know better than to pull in innocent people unless you want something from them." Fugaku crossed his arms, a firm look on his face.

Itachi smirked devilishly. "Yes, Sasuke. You should know better."

* * *

After the nearly painful dinner, the Uchiha main family sat in the sitting room. Mikoto had made them tea and was now pulling out a folder from her leather bag. She handed it to her son without a word, both his parents watching him closely.

Sasuke put his teacup down, accepting the folder. With a neat handwriting, the name _Mizuki _was written on the cover. Sasuke opened the folder, looking at the photo of the bright-haired man. He didn't recognise him, but he had heard the name on the news. The man was suspected for armed robbery in one of the jewellery boutiques downtown, and had shot the shop owner in chaotic panic.

"I don't want to do this," he said and put the folder on the coffee table. He looked at his father. "Have Itachi do it. Or Shisui, if Itachi feels that he's too good for a mere robber."

"Of course I am too good for a mere robber, little brother. That is why they wanted you to handle it." It was said in outmost seriousness, but Sasuke heard the light tone in his brother's voice. "It won't take you more than a day anyway, what is the problem?"

Sasuke glared at his brother. "The problem is that I don't want to do this anymore." He looked over at his father. "Father, why am I doing this?"

"Because uncle Madara wants you to. Understood?"

There was silence, and Sasuke picked up the folder again. "Yes, sir."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** I want y'all to worship me because of my frequent updates *pouts* Please review to show your appreciation ;)


	8. Hurricane

**Warning:** This is where the yakuza parts starts coming in (murder).

* * *

**Dove and Grenade**

**Written by Venerate**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter eight:** Hurricane

* * *

The air smelled of gunpowder. The small apartment was a disarray of stolen things, and it itched in Sasuke's fingers. Dressed in a sleeveless, black shirt and black pants, Sasuke was standing in the living room of Mizuki. His facial expression was that of a bored man, despite the fact that the older man before him was close to shitting his pants.

Mizuki was sweating, only dressed in a pair of boxers since he had been sleeping when the Uchiha arrived. His hair was a mess and Sasuke wanted to end this before Mizuki actually _did_ shit his pants.

"M-man, I swear, it wasn't me!"

Sasuke had listened to that line over and over the past five minutes. For someone who had been roughly awakened by a complete stranger in the middle of the night, only to be dragged into his living room, Mizuki seemed to understand pretty clearly what Sasuke wanted. When the black-haired man had aimed carelessly in the room, fired a shot with his GP 35, Mizuki certainly had started talking.

"D-dude, listen, I have some money–"

"Shut up," Sasuke growled. He wanted to get out of here before Mizuki alarmed his neighbours. He didn't want the man to piss himself either, because that would be embarrassing for both of them. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"N-no!"

Mizuki knew why Sasuke was here. The man had been well aware of the fact that he was on Uchiha grounds. He should have known better than just enter Konoha and rob the first place he saw. All the boutiques in Konoha paid a small amount to the Uchiha for protection. It wouldn't look very good in their books if a thief got away.

Sasuke had already picked up what had been stolen from the jewellery, but needed to be sure that he had everything. "Look in this bag, what am I missing?"

"I-if I tell you, will you still k-kill me?"

Sasuke shook his head, his dark bangs swaying with the motion. Mizuki was up on his feet on an instant, looking in Sasuke's bag to see what jewels were missing. Sasuke watched intently as Mizuki disappeared into the kitchen, coming back with two little boxes. The man obediently put them in the bag.

"Thank you, thank you," Mizuki chanted and got down on his knees. He was shaking nervously, eyeing Sasuke's handgun as the Uchiha walked out from the living room. Sasuke stopped in the hall, dropping the bag before turning around.

"You know what, Mizuki," he asked as he walked back into the living room, "_fuck_ you."

Sasuke aimed flawlessly, pulling the trigger without a doubt. There was a muted _bang _– almost like the sound of a stapler – before Mizuki's sweaty body fell to the floor. Sasuke watched quietly as blood seeped out from the big hole in the pale forehead.

He knew from experience that the landlord would have troubles getting the big stain of blood from the floor before a new person could live there.

He turned off the lamps by hitting the switch with his elbow, then put his firearm in the holster and left the building without a sound.

* * *

This was the second time Naruto called Sasuke today. It was awkward, but he guessed that it was his time to try to reach the Uchiha instead of the other way around. It was midday and he was on lunch in school. He had already finished his sandwich and swallowed it down with a bottle of water.

Now, he was skimming through his class notes and listening to the dial tone. He jumped when they suddenly stopped.

"_What?"_

The answer was far from encouraging, more reminding of a grumble, almost daring the caller to speak. "Hi, it's Naruto! Is it a bad time?"

There was an almost inaudible groan, probably as Sasuke got up. He hadn't imagined the older man to be one for naps or sleeping in. _"No."_

"Eh, okay." Despite the answer, Naruto felt that he probably shouldn't have woken the other up. He sounded grouchy. "I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out with me, like, tomorrow or something."

Naruto waited impatiently for a reply, tapping his foot against the floor. A few medical students passed, nodding their greetings cheerily. He waved back. Not until a minute later did Sasuke answer.

"_Come to my office when you get off school tomorrow." _

"Okay. See you then!"

"_See you then,"_ the Uchiha confirmed drowsily. Sasuke hung up before there could be silence. Naruto shrugged, putting the phone away to let the man sleep. That had gone well, he guessed. Now he only had the rest of the day to take care off.

One more class, and then he could pick up Konohamaru at Udon's place. After that, they would do some grocery shopping, which both loathed more than anything. They always had troubles deciding what to eat for dinner, and Konohamaru always nagged about candy. Therefore, Naruto often avoided shopping with Konohamaru, and instead begged Sakura to accompany him.

He guessed that he would just have to endure it today.

* * *

The next day, after a few hours in school, Naruto grabbed a bottle of water in the cafeteria and headed downtown. He knew were Japan Mobile had their offices. They were in one of the few, tall buildings accompanied by lawyer firms, other production companies and corporations that felt the need to have a few men in Konoha.

Konoha wasn't a huge city in area, but there were a big number of citizens, most living in apartments or in the outskirts. Business was great in Konoha – they had a hand in almost everything, from designing cellphones to producing their own perfumes. The city core was big, with one main cobble street lined with teashops and shops. That was where Naruto worked.

Japan Mobile was only a street down from the main street, and Naruto reached the office around noon. As he got inside the lobby, a receptionist asked him for identification and if he had an appointment with any of the many offices.

"Uh, yeah, Uchiha Sasuke," he told them. "At Japan–"

"Of course, of course. I remember now," she said hurriedly before handing him his ID back. She seemed nervous when she heard Sasuke's name, and nodded eagerly. "I'm really sorry about that. Uchiha-san told me you were coming. Sorry."

"No problem!" He assured cheerily. She took a deep breath in relief. "Just, uhm…where's he hiding?"

"Oh, uh! Sorry, of course. Floor ten. You walk straight ahead in the corridor and it's the…the fourth door to the left. It has his name on it. Once again, I'm sorry."

He just waved it off before thanking her. He followed her instructions, squeezing himself in the elevator packed with suit-clad men and women. He wasn't dressed like them, only wearing a pair of skinny jeans that Sakura had bought him and a baggy shirt that Kiba had left and never retrieved. He received quite a few stares for his outfit.

Once he reached the tenth floor, he squeezed himself out along with a red-haired woman with glasses. She wore a suit jacket and a matching skirt, her blouse looking as if it was made of silk. She sent him a look, eyeing him up and down before heading to the right without a word. Naruto shrugged it off, not bothering to wonder what she thought.

The fourth door to the left had the Uchiha's name written on it with black, bold letters. He brought up his hand, knocking. There was a low 'enter', so Naruto opened the door with a smile. At the sight of Sasuke, who was just about to take off his reading glasses, Naruto felt the heat return in his stomach. It was a pleasant heat. A fiery, lively fire burning on his insides.

"Hi," he said sheepishly.

Sasuke got up from his seat, putting the thick-framed glasses on his desk. "I was unsure if you had had lunch, so I thought we could go to the teahouse around the corner."

Naruto noticed that despite the 'I thought' in Sasuke's sentence, the Uchiha didn't sound open for other suggestions. The blond had a hard time deciding if it was annoying or cute, so he settled on the latter. "Yeah, sure," he agreed. "Sounds great."

The teahouse around the corner was one of Konoha's biggest teahouses, but it was also a bit untraditional. They served what one wished for, not just sake or tea. It was so big because it was positioned next to one of the office buildings, so it was heavily visited by businessmen and women during lunch hours.

Sasuke grabbed his jacket and walked up to Naruto, putting his hand on the shorter man's arm. Naruto smiled as Sasuke leaned down. The Uchiha pressed his warm lips against Naruto's, his tongue coming out to lick. Naruto parted his lips, wanting to have a taste of that tongue.

The jacket was thrown on the desk when Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. The kiss deepened, Naruto gasping as Sasuke's hands caressed over his back, downwards. He moaned as he was pulled flush against the Uchiha's strong body, those big hands on the small of his back, going lower, lower. Naruto sucked on his date's tongue, letting go when he felt the older man's hands on his behind.

He moaned breathily, his eyes still closed as Sasuke attacked his mouth. His lips already felt abused and red, but he wanted _more_. Whispering nonsense as they parted, Naruto refused to let go of his future lover. His victim seemed to agree, grasping his ass greedily.

"Saa…" Naruto gasped as the Uchiha kissed his throat wetly. His hand sneaked up in jet-black locks to keep the mouth there. "Mmh…_Sasuke_…"

Naruto hadn't got laid in what felt like years, making his body hypersensitive to anything Sasuke did. Hot, hot heat was pooling in his abdomen, and by the warmth Sasuke radiated, he felt it too. The businessman's lips trailed further down, reaching a visible collarbone to nibble.

He stopped abruptly as the door was opened.

With Sasuke's hands on his bum, and his own hands in Sasuke's hair, Naruto was quite sure what this looked like.

"Holy shit! _Insane_!"

The voice was that of a man Naruto didn't recognise, with shoulder-long blueish hair and almond-shaped eyes. He had a lithe physique, compared to the huge, orange-haired man behind him. Naruto took a step back, noticing how Sasuke's hands lingered.

"This is who you're doing. See, I was right!" The man pointed at the orange-haired male's face, before entering the office. "The name's Suigetsu. Aren't you a cute thing?"

The blond man ignored the compliment, not a big fan of being called 'cute' by a stranger. "Uzumaki Naruto," he introduced himself happily. He could sense the Uchiha's displeasure as the taller man put his arm around his shoulders.

"This is Juugo," Suigetsu said and nodded to the man behind him. Those oddly coloured eyes flew to Sasuke, noticing the jacket. "Where are you heading? We're going for lunch as well."

"Not with us you aren't," Sasuke said darkly. He nodded to both males in goodbye, not offering Naruto a chance to say goodbye as he was pushed out of the office. "Hurry up before they decide to come anyway."

As they reached the elevators, Sasuke didn't even let Naruto to push the button. The blond threw a look at the taller man. "You don't have to do _everything_, y'know."

Sasuke smirked in reply.

* * *

The teashop was, as expected, very crowded. Sasuke had been prepared, as always. He had reserved seats for them and now they had eaten and enjoyed each other's company for a little over an hour.

There had been teasing. A lot of teasing. Sasuke was seconds from jumping the blond for asking such provoking questions in such an indecent way. Naruto licked his lips as they stood from the table, ready to head somewhere else. Once again, Sasuke had demanded to pay. Naruto had argued for at least ten minutes, but the Uchiha was just as stubborn.

"You can make it up to me," Sasuke murmured in Naruto's ear as they exited the teahouse. The blond seemed to like the idea, taking Sasuke's hand in his. He bit his lip in that way the older man found incredible. Incredibly sexy, incredibly delectable, incredibly gorgeous. The young Uzumaki was practically oozing sex appeal.

The ten minutes walk to the apartment was reduced into five, as Sasuke didn't want anyone to see the tent in his pants. As they entered the lobby, Sasuke merely nodded his greetings to the security guard, who eyed Naruto curiously. Never before in Sasuke's one year in the apartment had he brought anyone home with him, and suddenly comes this blond and visits regularly.

Thankfully, the elevator was empty. Sasuke pushed the blond up against the wall and kissed him urgently. He was sure that, even if there had been someone in the elevator, he would have attacked Naruto anyway. His hands sneaked inside of the younger man's t-shirt, smooth skin under his fingertips.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered and arched into the touch. His fingers were already fiddling with the Uchiha's belt. They almost didn't make it out of the elevator when it stopped at their floor. "Nngh…"

Sasuke pushed Naruto up against the wall next to his door, searching for his keys in his jacket as Naruto undid his pants. "Wait," he panted. His chest moved up and down violently, as if he had taken the stairs instead of the elevator.

Naruto didn't wait.

Sasuke watched with one hand in the pocket of his jacket and the other supporting him on the wall, as Naruto got down on his knees then and there. In the middle of the corridor, Naruto let his date's pants fall down. The older man grunted as Naruto's fingers slipped inside of his boxers. He looked left and right, wondering if anyone would come out of the other apartment doors soon.

His thoughts were, however, interrupted as Naruto's lips wrapped around the head of his cock. "Aah…" It felt so good. So good, because he hadn't received a blowjob in ages. So good, because he hadn't had sex for a year. So good, because he had spent that year with his right hand.

So good, because it was _Naruto_ sucking him off.

Naruto moaned, flattening his tongue as he licked the pre-cum dripping from the slit. The whole situation was a big turn-on, for both of them. Sasuke, because he was receiving a blowjob in the middle of the corridor by the young man he had been craving for a few weeks now. Naruto, because he was tasting the man he had been masturbating to for the last couple of weeks, in the middle of a corridor.

The hand that previously was searching for keys had now given up on its search, and instead buried the fingers in ruffled blond hair. Naruto's breath hitched as Sasuke pulled in his hair, taking more of the dick in his mouth, his hands letting go of the Uchiha's hips. Naruto fondled with the boxer-clad balls, feeling the warmth radiating from Sasuke's groin area, almost hitting him in the face. His other hand expertly massaged the base of the wet manhood in front of him.

The drenched suckling-noises along with Sasuke's harsh breathing were the only sounds in the corridor, neither man really listening to anything else. Gone was the fear of being caught – a fear that hadn't been there in the beginning.

"Aah-uhn… Naruto…" Sasuke dully considered letting go of the wall with his left hand, to let it join his right one in the blond hair, but found that he needed the support. "_Yes_…"

With a loud groan, Sasuke came in Naruto's mouth. He tried to breathe, but the air just wouldn't reach his lungs. He practically clawed at the wall, the right hand pulling in blond hair. Naruto moaned, creamy semen dribbling down his lips and chin.

The Uchiha got down on his knees in front of the young man, his lust-clouded eyes taking in the blond's appearances. "Look at you," he whispered, "So good with my cum on your cocksucker-lips."

Naruto really did have gorgeous lips. So plump and glossy. They would look great around any dick. The waiter licked his lips, removing some of the sperm. They glittered in the dim light, and Sasuke felt his entire body tingle in anticipation of taking this man.

With new-found energy, Sasuke continued his search for the keys. Naruto, still on his knees, caressed pale thighs with an eager look on his face. The Uchiha would go crazy if he didn't find his keys soon. With a grunt of satisfaction as Naruto pressed his cum-stained face against Sasuke's sex, the older finally felt his keychain.

He took it out, hurriedly pressing the right key in the lock. Once the door was finally open, he was almost hard again. His sex-deprived body was craving for more. More blowjobs, more nuzzling against his balls, more Naruto.

With a strong grip, he wrapped his hand against a tan, thin wrist and pulled his soon-to-be lover up. With Naruto in his arms, Naruto's lips against his own, he tried to lead them to the bedroom. It was easier said than done, since Sasuke could feel the blond's hardness against his own.

They almost walked into the coffee table, making one of the unlit candles tripping over and rolling down on the floor. Sasuke broke their deep kiss for a second, a trail of saliva following his lips as he determined their location. The couch wouldn't do – it was too narrow. Two meters away was the door to the bedroom. Sasuke decided that they would make it.

Naruto was moaning and mumbling dirty words, unbuttoning Sasuke's dress shirt speedily as he was lead to the bed. Sasuke, being the impatient man he was, proceeded in just ripping the button-up shirt off when things didn't go fast enough. He was pushed down on the bed by the forceful, horny med-student, who climbed up on him.

Naruto straddled his hips, sloppily getting rid of his jeans. They were thrown on the floor, almost knocking over an empty vase. Sasuke didn't mind, his dark eyes stuck on Naruto's boxer-clad erection. He licked his lips before leaning up from the mattress to meet his prey's mouth in a kiss.

It tasted good; the sperm on Naruto's chin being smeared out on his throat instead. When they parted, Naruto opened his mouth, "Fuck me. Fuck me, Sasuke…"

Sasuke sat up, Naruto still in his lap. He felt the blond's hands travelling all over his skin, causing fire to erupt. He opened the drawer on his nightstand hurriedly, getting a condom and the lube. The condom was put on the bed for a little while longer, and the Uchiha uncapped the bottle of lube.

"Do you want to do it or should I?" Naruto breathed in Sasuke's ear, his breath hitching as he pushed his hips forward, their covered erections meeting.

"Together," Sasuke answered lowly. His voice vibrated against Naruto's skin. He pushed the waiter down on the bed, pouring a generous amount of lubrication on his fingers as he watched the other get out of his boxers and the t-shirt. Sasuke stared at the gorgeous, albeit thin, body. Dark nipples that begged to be licked, the inky tattoo around his belly button, his hard cock sprouting from a set of blond curls.

He handed the bottle of lube to Naruto, waiting until the blond had covered his fingers with the gel. He watched; his mouth so dry that there was a taste of dust. Naruto pressed two fingers inside of himself, gasping loudly at the wet intrusion. Sasuke bit his tongue to keep from cursing, his dark eyes watching as the two long fingers started working up a steady pace. In and out, in and out in such an erotic fashion.

"Sasuke… _Sasuke_, Sasuke…"

The Uchiha sat closer, his lubed fingers nearing the hole he had been craving. Naruto stopped in his actions, and Sasuke could see how much will-power it took to stop from rocking down on the fingers. With a smirk, he pushed his own fingers inside the heat. The blond threw his head back into the pillows, his lips parted in a silent scream.

When Naruto started breathing again, they started moving their fingers. It was one of the most erotic feelings Sasuke had ever felt. He had never prepared a person before, always having told partners to do it themselves. The only person he had ever felt inside was himself, and that wasn't nearly as fulfilling as this.

Naruto let out a sound of appreciation, his eyes clenching closed at the intense feeling. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes, yes, _faster_…Saaaaa– what are you doing?"

Sasuke had pulled out his fingers, grasped Naruto's wrist and pulled out the blond's fingers as well. The glare he received almost made him consider putting the fingers back in. "You were going to cum," he explained, as if his reasons were obvious.

"You don't consider that a good thing?" Naruto's grin was back, and he wrapped his long, lean legs around Sasuke's waist when the Uchiha leaned forward. "Ah!" Naruto gasped when Sasuke's hand encircled his cock. "_Mm…_"

Sasuke let go of the hard organ to get out of his boxers. He fiddled with the condom wrapper for a while, inhaling in relief when he finally managed to tear the plastic wrapper. He unrolled it slowly on his dick, using one hand to keep it in place. It had been a while since he needed a condom, but learning how to unroll a condom was like learning how to ride a bike.

Once it was on, Sasuke poured an additional amount of cold gel on it, making sure that the blond wouldn't leave his place with burns from dry friction in his ass.

Naruto waited impatiently, but lit up when the Uchiha was finally ready. Sasuke grabbed the younger man's ankles and held them high up in the air. The view of Naruto, on his bed with his legs wide apart in the air, made him grunt. He put one of the lean legs over his shoulder, holding the other long leg as far up as possible.

"I wa-ant you," Naruto whispered, his voice breaking, more to himself than to anyone else, as the older man slowly pushed inside. "Nngh…Haa-aahh… Y-yeaaah…"

Sasuke groaned roughly, pressing his wet cock deep inside the other. Naruto whimpered. Sasuke leaned his forehead against the tan chest, clenching his eyes shut at the heavenly tight feeling. He felt Naruto relax, slowly, and decided to get to work.

He pushed his hips even further, ending up balls-deep in his lover. Naruto let out an inaudible scream, his hands fisting the sheets under him. Sasuke took the sight in – Naruto's eyes clenched closed and his lips parted as he breathed heavily. The blond was so sexy that Sasuke was sure that he would come any minute now.

He slowly started moving, a groan getting stuck in his throat as he thrust in and out. In and out, in and out. It felt so incredibly _good_.

They were so _close_. Close to each other, intimately and sensually registering the other's presence by the pleasure tingling on their skin.

"Oh _God_!" Naruto let out a startled cry as the Uchiha's lubricated cock stroked the sweet, sweet gland inside of him. "Jesus Christ!" The next set of words was nothing but nonsense that the dark-haired man didn't bother to listen to.

He was already sweating, his breath coming out his short puffs and his eyes closing. Black bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead, and he moved in and out with such vigour that the bed creaked and the headboard slammed into the wall. It was amazing, and he could feel the edge closing up in his sac. He was so hot, Naruto was so hot. Everything was covered in heat.

"Nnn-yeah… Yeah…Yes, yes…oh, yes…" Naruto cried out, trashing his head on the soft pillow. His chanting continued, egging the man on top of him. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yesyesyes_yes_!"

Naruto tensed up, his muscles tightening, moaning loudly as his orgasm reached him. He came all over his flat stomach. Sasuke grunted when the hole around him clenched suddenly, leaning down to press a kiss on Naruto's lips before thrusting faster than before.

The only sound that accompanied their heavy breathing was that of skin slapping against skin. Beads of sweat ran down the Uchiha's face, and he let go of the ankle he had been holding.

"A-aahh..." Sasuke froze; the climax so strong that he couldn't get a sound out of his mouth. He threw his head back, emptying his load inside of the younger man's ass. Sasuke let Naruto's legs fall off his shoulders as he slowly pulled his soft dick out.

Once he was out, he laid down next to the blond to catch his breath. Shoulder against shoulder, Naruto looked over at the older man with an appreciative grin. He chuckled breathily, earning Sasuke's attention.

The Uchiha looked Naruto over, approval in his dark eyes. His voice was pure sex when he spoke, "Come shower with me."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** I'd love to get a bunch of reviews with your thoughts :) Or else I might suddenly feel the need to delete this fic and rewrite it! (This thought has been floating in my mind along with the rewriting of Uchiha's Eleven). Do check out my new one-shot as well ;P

R to the E to the V to the I, E and the W.

(I have no sense of humour, no. Review to make me feel better about myself.)


	9. I do

To **ScarletButterfly91:** I FOUND THE CONDOM! He _did_ put it on! XD

**HugAZombie** deserves a big hug, so this chapter is dedicated to her. Much love, thank you for your cheering words.

* * *

**Dove and Grenade**

**Written by Venerate**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter nine:** I do

* * *

Naruto woke up in Sasuke's arms around three o'clock in the afternoon. He smiled, tracing the visible abs under pale skin with his finger. He glanced at the clock again, by accident, eyes widening in realisation.

He scrambled out of bed, finding his jeans on the floor and his cellphone in the pocket. He looked over his shoulder to see if Sasuke was awake, but the man was sleeping heavily. Quickly, he dialled Sakura's number and prayed that the woman would answer. His wishes were granted as he heard the pinkette's happy voice.

"Sakura," he hissed, "it's Naruto!"

"_Naruto? Why are you whispering?"_ She giggled, obviously suspecting something.

"Do you think you could pick up Kono at Moegi's? I'm busy." His lips moved in silent prayer as he called to every God he had ever heard of. Konohamaru was only supposed to stay at his friend's place for an hour; otherwise Moegi's parents would start to wonder why Naruto didn't show up. "Please, Sakura-chan? Please, please?"

There was a long pause at the other end, where Naruto suspected Sakura had slumped down on a chair in a state of shock. _"Of course,"_ she said after a while with a light voice. _"I'll be glad to help you."_

Naruto scrunched his nose at the wording, but didn't pick up the fight. He wasn't in position to be arguing at the moment, sitting naked on Uchiha Sasuke's bedroom floor. "I'll come and pick him up at your place in an hour or so."

"_No!"_ Sakura protested. _"No, you stay_ wherever _you are. Lee and I'll drive Kono home to your place and have dinner with him. We'll stay 'til you get back. You know how much Lee loves to play with Konohamaru. Don't come back until you're done."_

"Are you sure? 'Cause I can be there in an hour." He was already climbing back on the bed, ready to accept her offer.

"_If you don't stay there until _at least_ eight o'clock tonight, Lee and I will have sex in your bed when Kono is sleeping." _

Naruto gagged at the image of his best friend and her energetic boyfriend going at it in his granny-inspired room. Surrendering, he whispered, "Okay, just don't… Ugh, just _don't_."

"What?"

Naruto's eyes widened, looking down at Sasuke, who was narrowing his eyes at him. The blond smiled sheepishly, pointing at the phone by his ear. "Sakura, I gotta go. Thank you so much!"

"_Eh, bye!"_ Sakura's voice was almost cut off when Naruto hung up hastily. He practically threw the phone over his shoulder, ignoring the _clonk_ as it landed harshly. Sasuke was still lying on his back, his private parts covered by the comforter. Naruto smiled, feeling an innocent hand caressing his back, silently asking if he was sore.

It hurt quite a bit, he noticed now, when the little fit of hysteria he had had was over. A sudden thought entered his mind, questioning Sasuke's calm, "Don't you have to work? It's three o'clock, I mean."

"Mm…" Sasuke answered vaguely, his eyes not leaving Naruto's. A few of his bangs were stuck on his high cheekbones, and Naruto instinctively reached out to brush them away. "You hungry?"

"I'm always hungry," Naruto admitted. Perhaps not the sexiest thing to confess, but it just slipped out. When the Uchiha snorted, he was sure that the older man didn't care if he was a glutton or not. He straddled the naked man next to him, running his hands over the pale chest.

The heat in his abdomen had yet to go away, but he wasn't horny. Of course, he wouldn't mind another round, but the heat was of a different kind. He couldn't really place it. All he knew was that it felt good.

"Get off me," Sasuke pushed the blond off, causing Naruto to yelp in surprise. "Or I'll get hard."

Naruto grinned playfully. "I don't mind."

Sasuke smirked, looking so handsome that it ached in Naruto's chest. "Of course you wouldn't." The dark-haired male threw the comforter off of himself, revealing all of his glory. Naruto licked his lips at the sight of the organ exposed for him. When Sasuke wrapped his arms around him, the younger was slightly confused. He hadn't pegged Sasuke for a cuddler. "Stay."

"I wasn't planning on leaving," Naruto murmured and relaxed into the embrace. "But I got strict orders not to come home until tonight. Sakura can be quite a handful."

"Then we have several hours." Sasuke paused, glancing down at the young man in his arms. "Have you ever ridden a horse before?"

* * *

Sasuke smirked as they got out of the cab. He wiped his lips discreetly with his thumb, glad that the cab driver hadn't scolded them for making out in the back of his taxi. Juugo had been away with the car, so once they had gotten ready to leave, the taxi had been waiting for them downstairs.

Naruto looked irresistible in those tight riding breeches, his eyes wild from their rough make-out session in the backseat.

Now, they were in the southern parts of the Uchiha Compound, where the stables were. Horseback riding and tennis were activities mandatory in any Uchiha child's childhood. The blond, however, had never been near a horse save for the one time he had been dared into sleeping in a box with a pony the entire night.

Being in his right element, Sasuke felt pride join the fluttering feeling in his stomach. He didn't even mind that he was most likely to meet a relative or two, knowing that if the servants and stable boys were present, they would gossip as well.

"Come, Naruto." He ushered the blond with him, inside one of the big stables. Everything was newly painted and clean, seeing as most in the clan were such perfectionists. The smell of horses and hay reached their nostrils, and the blond looked eager to learn.

"They are so big, Sasuke! Hey, how can you have so many horses?"

Despite their pure blood, importing them into the country hadn't been hard. It hadn't been as expensive as it should have been. It hadn't been quite legal either, but he wouldn't tell Naruto that. Instead, he only told a part of the truth. "It's important. A way of socializing."

"Yeah, but I didn't ask _why_ you had the horses," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke pretended that he didn't hear, instead stopping upon seeing his cousin Shisui and one of the stable boys. They were talking, Shisui looking stern and annoyed. His hair was ruffled from the breeze outside, the black locks pointing in different angles softly.

"Shisui-nii?" Sasuke's strong voice made the older cousin look away from the terrified boy. The cousin offered a small smile before glancing at the blond.

"Sasuke." Shisui nodded for the stable boy to get lost, irritation on his face. The annoyance disappeared somewhat upon the sight of Naruto. "Is this the one Itachi-chan spoke of? Uzumaki Naruto, ne?"

Naruto smiled, not looking troubled by the older Uchiha's presence. "Nice to meet you." Naruto bowed, and Shisui responded accordingly.

"Uchiha Shisui," the older Uchiha said. "Your boyfriend's cousin."

Sasuke's stomach fluttered; he felt rather childish upon reacting at the term. Naruto didn't seem bothered, beside for the small blush creeping up behind the blond's ears. The younger Uchiha had to keep from smirking, then giving Shisui a look that demanded explanation.

"The boy didn't have the time to ride my horse today," he said. It appeared that he didn't even find the time to take her to the paddock." Shisui nodded towards a brown horse in the box next to him. It was busy eating hay, not noticing the presence of her master or anyone else. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke put his arm around the blond almost unconsciously; as if afraid that Shisui's intense staring would make the blond run away. "Naruto has never ridden a horse before."

It seemed to explain everything, since Shisui nodded and took a step back. Naruto chuckled, but covered it with a little cough. Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Then, by all means, feel free to take my pearl for a ride. She's very calm." Shisui then excused himself before starting to walk out of the stable, his boots loud against the cement floor. Sasuke knew that his cousin would report immediately to Itachi, who in turn would tease him incessantly. Yet, he knew that teaching Naruto how to ride would be worth it.

"This is Shunshin." Sasuke opened the box to the Arabian horse. He looked over his shoulder, smirking at the curious expression Naruto wore. "Come on."

With a big grin, Naruto followed Sasuke.

* * *

"My whole body is _aching_!" Naruto slumped down in the seat of the car, a prideful smile on his lips despite his tired body. "My ass is even sorer than this morning!"

"Then I'll have to work harder next time," Sasuke commented. Naruto sputtered.

They were in Itachi's car. The car would soon smell like the stable, their clothes rubbing off on the leather seats. Just like Sasuke wanted it to do. Revenge was sweet.

"Are you sure that your brother won't need the car?"

"No, not really," Sasuke answered honestly. When Naruto stared at him as if he had gone crazy, he just started the car. "He can take Father's car, don't worry."

It was already dark outside, and the air was chilly. The only light came from the car's lights and the digital numbers on the stereo. The clock was around eight, but the sky had turned dark blue without concern for the time.

Naruto was feeling tired from the long day. First a few classes in school, then some wonderful sex, and after an hour of light sleep, horseback riding. They had eaten in the middle of the forest, but most of the food had gone to waste when Naruto started a food fight, annoyed with Sasuke's silence.

"Come with me to my parents."

Naruto froze in the seat, his eyebrows furrowing. It was true that he felt an incredible connection to the Uchiha, even after only a few dates, but meeting his _parents_… "Say what?"

"On Sunday. My brother told them about you."

Naruto slid his tongue over his teeth. He wasn't sure – he didn't have a lot of experience with this kind of thing. He knew a lot of parents. Hell, to some extent, he _was _a parent. Yet, he wasn't sure if he wanted to meet Sasuke's parents. He was sure that they were lovely and gorgeous, but he didn't want to set up a lot of expectations when his lover didn't know all the fact. About Konohamaru.

"I'm…I'm not sure. Sasuke, I–"

"Good. I just wanted to hear you say no." Sasuke didn't look bothered, instead continued driving at the insane speed as they reached the main road. "I can't very well force you there, can I?"

Something about the smirk on the Uchiha's face told Naruto that that was exactly what Sasuke would have done if he wanted to take Naruto to a family dinner. The blond huffed, unsure what to make of the situation. Why had Sasuke even asked, in that case? Perhaps in hope that Naruto would_ want_ to meet his parents. Perhaps hoping that Naruto would be_ brave_ enough to stand his family.

Being the stubborn ass he knew he was, Naruto glared at Sasuke. "What time on Sunday?"

The Uchiha didn't look at him, probably thinking about worst case scenarios and Naruto's motives. The blond decided that he wouldn't reveal his immature reasons. Instead, he snuggled into the leather seats. The soft music on the radio and the loyal hum of the car was comforting. He closed his eyes, his nose filled with the smell of forest and hay.

It was a rather nice smell.

* * *

Sasuke sighed when he discovered that his date had fallen asleep. It was quite amusing, and the dark-haired man guessed that Naruto liked to sleep when listening to something. They were only five minutes from Naruto's place, and Sasuke wondered if Naruto's roommate would be there.

That would make things awkward if he couldn't wake the blond up. It wasn't a problem, because Sasuke felt the need to do things for Naruto. He didn't want to disturb the med-student when he was sleeping so soundly. Something told him that it was much needed sleep.

He turned off the main road, once again counting houses to get to the right one. This time, there was a car on the driveway. It was an old, white car with specks of orange rust here and there. The garden was revealed by the lamp next to the door. All the lights were lit inside; making the house look _homier_ than last time Sasuke had dropped Naruto off.

Not even bothering to try to wake the blond up, Sasuke got out of the car. He walked around, opening the passenger door. He sneaked his arms in under Naruto, lifting carefully. The younger man was still very light, making Sasuke question the blond's age once again. Often flashes of youth would appear in Naruto's eyes, causing the twenty-one years old man to seem juvenile.

Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's chest, eyes still closed and mind still far off in dreamland.

Sasuke closed the passenger door with his foot, making his way up to the front door. This time, he didn't have to search Naruto's body for keys, because the door was opened for him when he reached it. "Hi," he murmured upon seeing Sakura there.

The pink-haired woman smiled warmly, laughter visible in her green eyes. "Hi. Do you want me to take him for you?"

Sasuke gave the female a sceptic look. Even if Naruto was lighter than most men were, he wasn't a feather. The girl seemed to sense his doubt, flashing something annoyed on her cute face before stepping aside to let him enter.

"Stay for coffee. We haven't really gotten introduced, have we?"

Sasuke nodded. He wasn't really tired and coffee did sound good. He wasn't very social, but guessed that he would give it a try. Since Naruto didn't have a family, he suspected that Sakura was the closest he had. It was another reason for Naruto to come over this Sunday, if Sasuke socialised with the blond's family.

"Just put him on the couch. He's probably going to wake up in the middle of the night anyway if he goes to sleep this early." Sakura motioned for the plum-coloured sofa. It was rather ugly, but Sasuke guessed that it was good enough for two college students.

He felt her eyes on him as he put down Naruto, who immediately snuggled up to one of the cushions. The blond wasn't bothered by the fact that a jacket was thrown over the armrest, or that an open DVD case was fighting for space by his feet.

"Come here," Sakura gestured for Sasuke to follow her. She eyed Sasuke's clothing. Thankfully, he had gotten out of the breeches, but he still wore the boots and the turtleneck. "So, what have you and Naruto been up to?"

Before Sasuke got a chance to answer, two figures came running into the kitchen. They circled the table once before both giving Sakura a pat on her back. The pinkette sent them a dark look for patting her like that, but said nothing about it. The Uchiha suspected that if he hadn't been there, both males would receive a piece of her mind.

"Boys, this is Uchiha Sasuke. He's a friend of Naruto's. Sasuke-san, this is my boyfriend, Rock Lee, and Sarutobi Konohamaru."

"A pleasure to meet you, Sasuke-san! Any friend of Naruto's is a friend of mine!" The man, Sakura's boyfriend, leaned over the brown-haired boy in a polite bow. Sasuke responded accordingly, nodding his agreements. The man was odd, with bowl-cut and thick eyebrows. His eyes were wide and dark, much different from Sasuke's.

Sasuke looked down on the boy. He recognised him from the newspapers. About a year ago, when the child had looked a lot sadder and smaller. Now, Konohamaru seemed older and happier. That didn't make him less of a nuisance in Sasuke's eyes. Kids in general were a bad thing.

He guessed that Konohamaru and Naruto were pretty close, since the blond had spent a few years in the Sarutobi household when he was younger.

"You don't look like someone Naru-nii would like. Naru-nii likes happy people."

_Stupid, fucking little monster. _

Sasuke grit his teeth at the kid, fighting to keep a neutral face. He didn't want to get in Naruto's bad books because he had 'accidently'cursed out a little brat.

"Kono! Don't say such things!" Sakura, who had been preparing coffee, turned to scold the child. Konohamaru sent Sasuke a weird look before running out of the room, undoubtedly to play in his room. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-san…"

"Don't worry." _I'll kick his ass when you guys aren't looking._

"Konohamaru is a bright child with youthful vigour and brilliance," Lee assured. "It must be tiredness after a day of educational school and refreshing outdoor games! Please, Sasuke-san, sit down with me and tell me what you do!"

Sasuke did sit down with Lee by the kitchen table, ignoring the pile of newspapers from this week next to him. He tried to sound polite, but knew that he was failing rather pathetically. Talking became a whole other thing when Naruto was involved. Teasing, mocking and fooling around. Talking became almost… acceptable.

Sakura joined them with cups of coffee, offering cookies that Sasuke declined.

* * *

Naruto woke up seven in the morning, finding Sakura in the vomit-coloured armchair. He blinked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He poked her, causing her to wake up with a gasp.

"What?" She asked drowsily. "Yeah, Sasuke dropped you off. Let me sleep a little while longer."

Naruto groaned, his back aching. "Where are Kono and Lee?"

Sakura sighed, annoyed not to be left alone. "Lee is dropping Konohamaru off at school a little earlier. Lee starts working in half an hour."

Naruto groaned again, this time for a different reason. He hated it when people did things like this. Offering him help that he didn't need. He wouldn't have minded if the Uchiha had shaken him awake to let him take care of things. Then Sakura and Lee could have been sleeping in their own apartment instead, while Naruto followed his boy to school.

"I know you don't have classes in two hours. You need some sleep."

"I've been sleeping for ages," Naruto protested. He grinned, an evil idea forming in his head. He continued, sure that this would get Sakura's mind off of his sleeping pattern, "Don't you want to know all the details?"

As expected, the pinkette lit up, suddenly fully awake. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Naruto smiled toothily, not sure if he wanted to share anything. On the other side, he wanted to brag about being called "Sasuke's boyfriend" by the Uchiha's cousin. He wanted to brag about his non-existent horseback riding skills. He wanted to brag about their time in the teahouse and their time in the forest. He wanted to tell that they had had amazing sex.

"If you don't tell me," Sakura said sweetly, "I won't tell you what Sasuke, Lee and I talked about when you were asleep."

"He stayed?"

"For coffee," Sakura confirmed. "You tell me first!"

"Unfair, Sakura-chan!" Naruto pouted, but knew better than fighting the stubborn girl. When Sakura just looked at him expectantly, the blond started. He started with their lunch at the teahouse, mumbled some words about the sex before eagerly telling about the horses and the food fight in the forest.

When he had stopped speaking, Sakura looking rather odd. With a sigh, she threw himself at him. "I'm so happy for you, Naruto!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Review? Pleaseeeeee? Feel free to come with suggestions and minor requests :o


	10. Jizz in my face

**Warning:** some more purging. Lime. Please note that I haven't ever said that Naruto is suffering from bulimia nervosa, orthorexia nervosa or anorexia nervosa.

* * *

**Dove and Grenade**

**Written by Venerate**

* * *

**Chapter ten:** Jizz in my face

* * *

Nara Shikamaru rarely left the safety behind his computer. The man tried not to get out of his chair to do _things_. Troublesome things. Therefore, Naruto was surprised when the brown-haired man and Chouji were waiting with Konohamaru outside Moegi's house.

"Hi, guys! What are you doing here?" Naruto, however, didn't get a reply as the brown-haired little boy almost tackled him to the ground.

"Naru-nii! Look at this," Konohamaru said and shoved a folded paper in his brother figure's face. "Isn't the robot cool?"

Naruto unfolded the paper, studying the painting closely. Of course it looked nothing like the robot Konohamaru claimed it to be. Yet, Naruto felt pride in his chest as he looked over the grey crayon-painting. "It's really cool, Kono! Did you do this?"

"Yeah!" Konohamaru looked just as proud as Naruto felt, smiling so wide that it looked painful. "Shika-nii said he'd put it up on the fridge, but I don't want it there! I want it on the wall!"

"We'll buy a frame for it next time we go shopping! And you can paint the frame too!" Naruto grinned as the boy eagerly shot his little fists into the air, crying out in victory. The ten-year-old ran past Shikamaru to Chouji, as politely as a ten-year-old can, asking for a piece of snack. Chouji and Konohamaru started walking down the street, but Shikamaru made no motion to walk.

Naruto became worried. Had something happened? To Ino? In Konohamaru's school? Was there something serious going on? He stood up from his crouched position on the asphalt, getting no help from the brunet.

"What's up, Shika?" Naruto hid the worry, putting his arm around the Nara's broad shoulders. Shikamaru sighed, as if Naruto's arm bothered him and the worry was more than visible.

"Uchiha is what's up." Shikamaru took a step away from Naruto, shrugging himself out of his friend's half-embrace. The blond frowned, not in a mood to talk about his new-found lover with the ex-hacker. "I'm telling you to stop seeing him. _Now_."

Naruto laughed, but it soon died out when Shikamaru showed no signs of joking. He swallowed, feeling a lump appear in his throat. "Why should I? He's the nicest guy I've ever dated." He put his hands in his pockets, not wanting Shikamaru to see how they shook. Blue eyes threw a look over his shoulder, noticing that Chouji and Konohamaru had already disappeared down the street.

"He isn't _nice_, Naruto. He's a spoiled prick with table manners and gentleman-acts. Of course you think he's nice. He is _Uchiha_, Naruto."

The blond didn't get it. Why shouldn't he get to be happy? Why should only Ino and Shikamaru be allowed to be together? The Nara was lazy and Ino had a foul mouth. So what if Sasuke was a little spoiled?

"I don't want him near Konohamaru. Be a smart boy for once, Naruto. Dump him before it's too late."

Naruto felt all air leave his lungs, his eyes widening and his jaw slacking. _Boy_?

"I'm twenty-one, Shikamaru! I've taken care of myself since pre-school! And now _you_ are telling me that I can't see whomever I want too? Please, enlighten me, _dad_; who do _you_ want me to date?"

"Anyone but Uchiha." Shikamaru appeared non-caring of Naruto's loud outburst. His brown-eyes refused to meet blue, and he kept facing the empty road beside them instead. "Grow up and find someone _good_."

"Fuck you," Naruto snarled.

He then took off after Chouji and Konohamaru, hoping that they hadn't gotten too far without him. He didn't look over his shoulder, knowing that Shikamaru was probably already dragging his feet towards the other direction.

"Fucking bastard…"

He felt queasy, the familiar dizziness that made the world a blur. He stopped by a set of bushes between two houses. They looked empty, but at this moment, it didn't matter. Without much warning, he threw up. The miso soup and the two slices of bread he had eaten this morning covered the bushes' leaves and slowly rained down on the lawn.

There was no one around to see his little episode, but he was too wrapped in getting everything up from his stomach to care. He felt the queasiness rush over him again, making him throw up bile and water. More bile and water, until his throat was sore and his stomach was raging.

He slumped down next to the pile of foul-smelling puke, sending it a glare as he tried to breathe. His chest heaved up and down, the sky above him appearing even larger. He let out a small whine of frustration, but his anger was almost fully gone. Gone was the anger for Shikamaru, replaced with the dissatisfaction with himself.

He sat there for a set of minutes, focusing on regaining his breath and not hurling again. It took him a while until he dared to reach for his messenger bag. He opened it, finding a bottle of water and a package of gum there. He was like a woman, but instead of having make-up and tampons in a purse; he had water and chewing gum in his bag.

He stood up slowly, not trusting his stomach quite yet. He started walking down the street, not wanting to be seen next to the disgusting puke. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, walking slowly. He blinked away the burning feeling behind his eyelids.

Not until he had walked a hundred metres did he stop to drink and pop a few gums in his mouth. The synthetic flavour of melon tasted good.

* * *

Saturday rolled around. Naruto was glad that Shikamaru wouldn't be at Sakura's this evening. He wasn't angry, but nervous that anyone else would sense his uneasiness with the Nara around. Despite what his genius of a friend had said, Naruto had called Sasuke and told him that he would _love _to meet his parents.

If it was to mess with Shikamaru or if he wanted it, he was unsure. It was a mix of both, since he _did _want to meet the people who had raised his lover. He was just uncertain if it wasn't too soon, if this brought hushed expectations upon them both.

It had been a hard day at work, with one child throwing a fit and pouring hot cocoa all over him. With his previous experiences from fits with Konohamaru, Naruto finally managed to calm the raging kid down without more hot liquids raining over him.

Now, all changed and clean from sugary beverages, Naruto was helping Sakura prepare the food. He kept sneaking pieces of chicken into his mouth, getting a slap on his hand every time she noticed. He chuckled, popping yet another in his mouth. The taste kept his mind off of other things.

"Stop that!" Sakura gave him a shove. "Or else I'm going to tell everyone that you gave your _boyfriend _a blowjob in the corridor!"

Naruto groaned. "Don't use that word! It was just what his cousin said. 'Sides, you said yourself that Sasuke wasn't the relationship-type."

Sakura wriggled her finger in front of her best friend's face. "I may have said that," she confessed and handed him a bowl of salad, "but…after talking to him, he didn't seem like the 'fuck them and leave them-type' either."

"He talked to you?" Naruto asked, a sceptic expression on his face. The Uchiha hadn't started talking until their second date, and even then the man wasn't exactly open. Sakura blushed, mumbling the negative. "Don't call him that, though, Sakura-chan, please? Not when Kiba is near? He'll make fun of–"

The cellphone on the table started vibrating, buzzing wildly against the wooden surface. Sakura pointed at it frantically, a grin on her face. "Answer, answer, answer!"

Naruto obeyed, putting the phone against his ear. "Hello?"

"_Slight change of plans: I'll pick you up ten minutes later tomorrow. Itachi hid my car." _

Naruto snickered. Only Sasuke would call to tell that he was going to be ten minutes late.

"What goes around comes around," he sing-sang, almost feeling Sasuke's annoyance through the phone. He felt Sakura's eyes on him, listening intently on what the caller said. Naruto knew that anyone with remotely fair hearing could hear what was said. It was an old phone. "How do you hide a car, anyway?"

"_Shut up. He doesn't know that I 'forgot' his keys at your place." _

"Ooh, that explains the keys in the kitchen!" Naruto smiled at Sakura, who had helped him trying to figure out whose keychain it was. Naruto, knowing what Sasuke's looked like, hadn't given Itachi a second thought as they tried to figure out who needed so many keys. It had been a good way of passing time.

"_Yes. Itachi will be very mad if he found out I hot-wired his car. Could I come by?"_

"Uhm, I'm actually not at home. But I have the keys on me." Naruto had taken the keys in his bag, afraid that Konohamaru would take them in a fit of kleptomania. He glanced at Sakura, who was practically jumping on the place. The dirty apron swayed with her eager movements.

"Ask him over! Ask the hottie over!"

"Hey, Sasuke… would you like to come over?"

* * *

Sasuke always dressed to impress. Yet, he toned it down because Naruto had told him that it was a very casual gathering. He had rolled up the sleeves of his dark dress shirt before putting on his jeans. Now, standing before the enthusiastic pinkette, he wondered if he should just have worn a t-shirt.

She was rather cute in the knee-long dress; but when she opened her mouth to urge him to talk; she became ugly in his eyes. He didn't _want_ to talk to her.

"I'm glad you wanted to come! Naruto is in the kitchen, but come and say hi to the others first!" She grabbed his arm, as if he was _her _date, leading him into the well-organised living room. There were two people he recognised, and he nodded his greetings to them. The other two, he recognised from the coffee shop, and the third was a stranger.

They were all staring on the TV, watching some comedy show, until they entered. No one bothered to stand, apparently viewing him as close already if he was a friend of Naruto's. Naruto seemed to be quite popular among…well, everyone.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke; Naruto's eh-uh…?" Sakura looked up at the man for some help, and Sasuke decided to take the liberty to be the first to put a term on his relationship with Naruto.

"Boyfriend."

Sakura sighed dreamingly. It took her a second or two to find herself, awkwardly saying, "Well, this is Sai." She gestured for the pale, dark-haired man in belly-shirt sitting closest to where they were standing. Sai smiled creepily. "And this is Shino and Kiba." She pointed at the two men, one with sunglasses and the other with a wild look on his face, in the couch. "Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji."

"We know each other," Neji said smoothly. His long, dark hair was put in a loose ponytail, but it didn't make him seem softer. No, instead those white eyes settled on him with a fiery look. "Nice to see that you're still picking up what I throw away."

"Hey!" Kiba stood up, baring his teeth angrily. "Don't talk about Naruto like that, you ass!"

Sasuke glared coldly at the pale Hyuuga, who was comparing Naruto to a horse. A _horse_. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets, trying to control himself. He didn't want to make a bad impression on Naruto by kicking his friend's ass.

"Yeah, Naruto's in the kitchen, come," Sakura said and ushered Sasuke out of the hostile tension in the room. The anger that had been poking him immediately disappeared to be replaced by heat. Unexplainable, smouldering heat.

Naruto was fighting with opening a jar. The med-student cursed loudly when it wouldn't open. Sasuke smirked, taking the jar without a word. The blond looked up, a sheepish smile taking form on his gorgeous face. The younger man didn't see Sakura, who was standing by the doorframe to spy on them, and relaxed in a way that only Sasuke had seen him do.

Without much trouble, Sasuke opened the jar of honey and put it on the counter. Once it was set down, the taller man leaned down and placed his lips on Naruto's. He tasted of chicken and tomatoes, an incredible mix in Sasuke's opinion. They exchanged saliva, not really caring that Sakura let out a squeal of approval.

Lanky arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck, and big hands made their way onto Naruto's back. The smaller man moaned quietly into the other's mouth when the Uchiha's familiar tongue entered his mouth. They didn't notice that Sakura took the jar and disappeared to set the table outside.

Naruto gasped when big hands were on his hips, lifting him up on the counter. That way, they became equally tall and Sasuke didn't have to lean down so terribly. Noses bumped together as Naruto spread his legs, offering room for the Uchiha to stand. Tan fingers were soon buried in black hair, refusing to let go.

Sasuke focused on kissing the living daylights out of the man he had just called his boyfriend. Naruto almost hit his head in the cupboard when a pale hand sneaked inside of his t-shirt, avoiding it last minute by pushing the Uchiha back. They breathed heavily, Naruto sporting a big grin. Sasuke traced his fingers over evident ribs. He frowned.

"Hi," the blond whispered against Sasuke's lips. The whisper seemed almost loud, in a good way. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands, preventing the Uchiha from roaming under his shirt. He let them go once he felt that Sasuke wouldn't sneak his hands back, and tan fingers automatically reached for black hair. "You hungry?"

"Hm." Sasuke leaned his forehead against Naruto's, closing his eyes as tan fingers massaged his scalp. How could someone compare Naruto to a horse so carelessly? He hoped to God that it had been a bad joke on Neji's side. A very, very bad and provoking joke. Perhaps just to mock him. "Did you date Hyuuga?"

Naruto let out a strange sound, his fingers stopping the massage. "What?"

"Hyuuga," Sasuke repeated impatiently.

"Well, yeah, but that was a long time ago. Like, a year and a half ago."

Sasuke scowled. He would have preferred a no. "You said you hadn't dated in a long time."

"A year is a long time, bastard," Naruto said. "It was only for a couple of months, don't worry your pretty little head over it."

Sasuke wondered if Naruto would feel the same kind of feeling he was experiencing at the moment if the Uchiha told him about his ex. It was a strange, furious feeling with a spice of hopelessness. Anxiety and anger. It wasn't completely unfamiliar. What was it called?

Jealousy.

"Let's join the others," Naruto said. "I'm hungry!"

* * *

Dinner was good, Sasuke had to admit. It was traditional barbeque, nothing foreign-inspired like his mother always cooked when he visited. The man cooking was no other than Chouji. He had arrived later, with what had seemed to be a truckload of food. Sasuke hadn't been aware that the ex-hacker knew how to cook.

Now, about an hour and a half later, Kiba and Naruto were arguing yet again over something childish. The Uchiha had his own, silent fight with the Hyuuga, both sending each other glares over the table. At least their fight wasn't immature.

"Tell me, Uchiha," Neji said coldly. "How did you and Naruto meet?"

He was sitting next to Kiba, who shut up at the chilly tone. The brown-haired man looked at the Hyuuga before sending a curious glance at the Uchiha. Sasuke noticed how Kiba's chocolate-coloured eyes lingered on his arm that was wrapped around Naruto's shoulders.

"Was it suggested by your parents, by any chance? I know how much they want you to settle down." Neji sneered, pretending not to be aware of the tension he caused.

Sasuke glowered. "No, not at all. My parents are almost as silent as yours."

It was well-known fact that Neji was still living in the Hyuuga Complex and that he had been raised by his cousin Hinata's parents. His mother had died giving birth to him, and his father had died in a strange illness. The innocent sentence was immediately treated with silence, and Neji responded fiercely,

"How is Mizuki doing, Uchiha?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke bit his tongue, not wanting to lose his temper in front of Naruto.

"Really? I heard he was murdered– no, _executed_."

"Hey, guys, whatever you have in the past, don't dig it up right here!" Naruto sent Neji a warning glare, then looked at Sasuke with a disbelieving hint in his blue eyes. Sasuke immediately looked away, not wanting to face Naruto's disappointment. "Really, you're only ruining for yourselves."

There was some truth in what Naruto said, Sasuke admitted, but his pride had been wounded and the only way to restore it was to wound Neji's.

"Who wants dessert?" Sakura stood up quickly, gathering plates and smiling widely. "Naruto, come help me in the kitchen."

Sasuke sighed through his nose as Hinata, Sakura and Naruto disappeared inside of the house with the dishes. He didn't want to be left alone with Neji and Kiba – those were his main threats. Kiba, because he was a close friend of Naruto's, Neji because he was a bastard. Shino, Chouji and Lee were neutral, minding their own business.

"Way to go, Neji," Kiba said. Sasuke was grateful that the Inuzuka was on his side. "You know Naru is still angry with you ass."

"Fuck off, Inuzuka." Neji stood up, picking up his jacket from the back of the chair. He nodded to his rival. "A pleasure seeing you, Uchiha."

"Likewise, Hyuuga." Sasuke smirked as the man disappeared, silently admitting defeat. Once the man was gone, Kiba grinned widely. The strange, red tattoos on his cheeks appeared larger when he grinned like that, Sasuke noted. It seemed that Kiba wasn't too found of Neji either.

"So, _Sasuke_, what's Naru like?"

_T__ight._

Shino looked up, correcting his sunglasses, opening his mouth for the first time, "You don't have to answer that, Sasuke-san. Ignore the beast."

"Hey, I'm no beast! I was just making conversation." When Shino didn't look away from Kiba, the brunet sighed. He held up his big hands in defeat when Aburame didn't look away. "Fine, fine. I'll play nice. So, Sasuke, I heard you work at Japan Mobile. Is it as boring as it sounds?"

"No," Sasuke answered calmly. "It's worse."

Kiba laughed loudly. Sasuke felt accepted.

* * *

"Nngh…aahh, _Sasuke_!" Naruto threw his head back when Sasuke pushed his hips forward, rubbing their groins together. Naruto was panting, trying to swallow air, but failing when pleasure rode over him. He was pushed up against Itachi's sleek car, Sasuke's hands roaming over his slim body. "I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum if you don't stop that…mm…"

Sasuke grunted, sucking and kissing on the delectable throat exposed to him. He vaguely registered Naruto's words, but didn't really care. He pressed his lips against Naruto's, sloppily entering the mouth with his eager tongue. The blond tasted sweet from the dessert, but Sasuke didn't mind as it mixed with his own taste of coffee.

Naruto gasped hotly into Sasuke's mouth pushing the other man back slightly. "N-not here…"

Sasuke opened the door to the backseat, nodding for Naruto to get inside quickly. They were the first to leave, having teased each other to a point where it simply couldn't be ignored. The others were still inside, watching a movie and throwing popcorns at each other.

"I can't have sex on my best friend's drive way!" Naruto hissed, but got inside the car anyway. Sasuke smirked.

"You're not doing it on the driveway. You're in the car."

"Smartass," Naruto growled. Sasuke unbuttoned his jeans swiftly, watching as Naruto mirrored his actions, pulling his own jeans down. Once Naruto had gotten out of his pants, Sasuke looked around. It was dark, around nine o'clock. The neighbourhood was lit up by street lamps and from the lights in the houses.

Deeming the location safe, Sasuke got in the car, his jeans unbuttoned, closing the door behind him. He idly thought that it would have been smarter to bring his Jeep, had it not been stolen by his older brother. This little shit car made it crowded being two grown men in the backseat.

"Spread them," Sasuke murmured. He watched as Naruto threw his long legs over the backboards of the seats. The blond moaned wantonly, his half-closed eyes begging Sasuke to pleasure him. The Uchiha let his big hands caress over those long legs. He unconsciously registered the lack of muscle and body fat. He caressed slowly, making Naruto whimper with need, down and down and further down.

He reached the blond's erect cock, wrapping his sweaty hand around it. The Uzumaki's lips parted in a silent groan, his narrow hips moving up and down leisurely. Sasuke bit his lip, the heat in his abdomen _on fire_. He was burning, his intestines licked by powerful flames in the outmost gratifying way.

"I want you," Naruto murmured, throwing an arm over his face, hiding the way his nose scrunched up as Sasuke tightened his hold around the erection. "Oh my God, Sasuke!"

The Uchiha leaned over the other, pressing his lips against Naruto's as his hand moved up and down over the blond's sex. Naruto moaned, his toes curling and his breathing rough. Sasuke pumped faster, wanting to hear and see his lover orgasm. He wanted to see blue eyes clenching shut, he wanted to hear a broken scream, he wanted to feel semen_ drench_ his skin.

Sasuke leaned back slightly, pumping furiously and watching how Naruto threw his head back, crying out in satisfaction. "Ah, yes, _Sasuke_!"

Naruto climaxed, his plump lips parting to show a row of perfect teeth. Sasuke felt the cum on his hand, letting go of the dick in his hand, tasting the sperm with the tip of his tongue.

The dark-haired man loved how easily, perfectly his name rolled off Naruto's tongue. He wanted to hear it again, again and again until his ego was as hard and big as his cock.

Naruto took a moment to gather his mind before coming to aid Sasuke with his throbbing problem. His blue, blue eyes stared at the organ. The younger bit his lip, letting out a moan as he diverted his eyes to Sasuke's face.

Sasuke sat down, making room for Naruto to get down on him. "Do you want to suck it, baby?"

"Nngh, yes, Sasuke…" Naruto leaned down, kissing the head with an open mouth. Sasuke moaned, spreading his legs to give more room. He feared that, if he looked down, he would cum without a warning. He didn't dare glancing down, already imagining the vision of Naruto French-kissing his cock.

"Mm, Naru…_to_…" Sasuke buried his hands in unruly, blond locks. "Nnn-aahh…"

Naruto let the dick slide in his mouth, closing his eyes and breathing deeply through his nose. Sasuke tried not to buck up, one of his hands caressing a scarred cheek encouragingly. It was so _wet_ and so _hot _and unbelievably–

"Ho-holy shit." Sasuke felt his orgasm coiling when Naruto proceeded to suck his cock with such vigour that he was almost scared. "Haa…Aahh…Naru-Naruto…"

Fingers played with his balls, tugging gently and teasing dangerously. Never before had Sasuke gotten off so quickly. He grabbed Naruto's hair in a tight grip, forcing the blond to let his dick go with one last suck. He sprayed his entire load onto the tan face, grunting as pleasure shook his body.

The world stopped spinning, and his mind returned to the car, blinking to see the blond between his legs. He removed his hands from the ruffled hair, gripping Naruto's thin arms to help the blond up in his lap. Naruto's face was covered with cum, and the blond wiped it off from his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.

Sasuke smirked, loving the obscene picture of Naruto covered in semen. Running down over his cheekbone, making plump lips glossy and making strands of blond look wet. He thought, almost unconsciously, that if this relationship was going somewhere, he would like a picture of _this Naruto_ in his wallet as well.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Mm. Hung-over when I wrote the last part, so I had to proof-read this chapter twice XD My friend is still sleeping on my couch, so I thought I'd be a little productive while my sis was out to get the pizza. Please tell me if you saw any mistakes!

Do review for more SasuNaru hotness ;)


	11. Kiss with a Fist

Review to make an author happy :)

* * *

**Dove and Grenade**

**Written by Venerate**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven:** Kiss with a Fist

* * *

Naruto woke up nine o'clock, finding himself in a great hurry. He couldn't remember the last time he was late for work. One would peg him for a morning-hater, and no one would really be surprised if he showed up late if they didn't know about Konohamaru. Konohamaru, who made it worth getting up. Konohamaru, who made it worth working.

If he wasn't late, Tsunade would throw in an unofficial bonus at payday. It was almost non-excitant, but it was there and Naruto needed it. He knew that he should work after school as well, but Tsunade didn't have any shifts for him, and he really didn't want to leave Konohamaru alone or at day care.

Now, not bothering to shower, he washed his face and emptied his bladder. He didn't bother to wake the other man. They hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, and Naruto figured that Sasuke often had troubles sleeping, since the jar of sleeping pills had been exchanged with a new one.

He sneaked out of the apartment, wearing the jeans from yesterday and a t-shirt that he stole from Sasuke. He popped a chewing gum in his mouth, not having had time to brush his teeth properly. He had left a note with some scribble saying that he was working.

When he came to the coffee shop, Kiba was already waiting. The brunet's eyes became wide as dinner plates, his jaw slacking at the sight of Naruto. He reached out, making the blond frown. Kiba grabbed a strand of hair, whispering harshly,

"Do you know that there's _cum _in your hair?"

Naruto flushed furiously, grabbing the strand Kiba had touched and trying to get the dried sperm away. There was no one in the coffee shop yet, since it didn't open in another five minutes, but Tsunade was in her office, preparing for another day of drinking.

"Did you and lover boy have fun?" Kiba asked, grabbing another strand. Naruto snarled something incoherent, obviously not comfortable with the subject. He did let Kiba aid him in the search for semen in his hair, however, trying to get it out the least painful way. "Hey, Naru, what was up with Neji and lover boy?"

"Don't call him that," Naruto said with a chuckle. He could imagine Sasuke's reaction if he heard Kiba call him that – it wouldn't be pretty. Sasuke seemed rather pompous, and arrogant people didn't often react well to degrading nicknames. "But I don't know. I don't think we're close enough for talking about such things. It seemed pretty serious."

"But you're close enough to jizz in each other's faces?"

"Kiba!" Naruto gave the brunet a rough shove.

"Ow!" The taller man pouted.

Naruto started preparing a cup of coffee for himself, just to see if the machine was okay and running. "Yeah, well, you _deserved_ it."

"Is that what lover boy told you before he came on your face?"

"You're so dead, dog boy!"

* * *

Sasuke woke up alone, around noon. He took a shower and made himself ready for the day, wondering if Naruto was hiding in his kitchen, raiding his fridge. He wasn't very pleased to see the note on his kitchen table.

Naruto seemed like a busy person, Sasuke thought as he prepared some tea. Busier than his friends, who seemed to take everything in a whole other tempo, living day by day like all college students should. Sasuke guessed that Naruto just had a busy social life, trying to work and study as he balanced meeting up with friends.

Sasuke had never really had that problem, since his parents had paid for his education. He had never been a social being either, so he had only focused on studying when he went to university in Otogakure. That was where he met his three only friends.

Karin had been his partner in the mandatory chemistry lessons, and Suigetsu had been her annoying roommate. Juugo was in the same class as him, and they were simply dragged to each other, both quiet and not from town.

Perhaps he could spend the day with one of them. He sighed, thinking that it would become terribly awkward if he was the one demanding company. Suigetsu always forced himself upon his friends, making it less awkward since Sasuke had an image of uncaring and aloof to uphold. Karin just seemed to know when he wanted company, and Juugo just tagged along.

He would rather spend the day with Naruto. Take the blond out fishing in the lake just outside Konoha. Take the blond to the local art gallery. Take the blond, right here in the kitchen, for a nice fuck.

He guessed that he would have to wait until this evening. He wondered if Naruto knew what he was doing. He had simply asked out of curiosity, not really expecting a yes. They had been on three official dates, he had met Naruto's friends, they spent three nights together, slept with each other once and he had received two blow jobs.

In Sasuke's books, they could just as well be married.

He had never been so close to someone who he wished to bed before. It was a new record, and now he was introducing Naruto to his parents. There were two possible outcomes of this, Sasuke calculated. Either his parents would love Naruto to bits for all the good things that their son saw. Or they would hate him for all the things Sasuke loved.

Sasuke loved that Naruto was different. Strange, because he made Sasuke feel something so warm and pure that he felt reborn. Naruto was different because he looked so foreign, because he was a little dumb and because he wanted to become a nurse. He was so _different_ from what Sasuke was used to, and he welcomed it with open arms.

He almost hoped that Naruto would wear a coffee-stained, orange t-shirt and jeans tonight. On a second thought, he almost hoped that Naruto would refuse to go this evening. He wanted the blond all to himself, afraid that his parents would scare the younger man away. He wasn't sure that he wanted Naruto to meet his parents.

Or worse, the devil himself.

* * *

Sasuke decided to take Itachi's car and pick Naruto up after work, so that the blond wouldn't have to take the bus. When he had parked and reached the coffee shop, he was greeted warmly by the brown-haired Inuzuka.

"What's up, man?" Kiba patted him on the back. They were about the same height and had almost the same body type with toned muscles; only that Kiba seemed a little wilder in his body language. "Your Naru-baby is by the counter with Ino."

Then Kiba nodded his goodbye, disappearing to take the orders of a group of women. Sasuke found Naruto by the counter, together with the Sarutobi-child and a blonde female that he had met once before. She was Nara's girlfriend, he noted. The one that took care of Konohamaru, since she and her boyfriend were his Godparents.

Ino turned when she noticed that the ten-year-old and Naruto were looking up at someone behind her. "Hello there, Sasuke-kun," she said with a smile. "Yamanaka Ino, remember? I'm Shikamaru's girlfriend!"

"I remember," Sasuke confirmed with a bow. Ino blushed and bowed as well, almost forgetting herself. Konohamaru, who was sitting on the counter, tilted his head when Sasuke's dark eyes fell on him. It was obvious that the brat didn't think fondly of him, but the feeling was mutual. Perhaps because he was used to such people like Kiba, Ino and Sakura. Nice, smiling people with a lot of voice.

"I'm done in a minute," Naruto said. He then turned to the child, hugging the brown-haired boy tightly. Konohamaru flushed as bad as his Godmother had done, apparently not wanting to be hugged in a public place like this. After a childish fight, the Sarutobi surrendered and hugged back. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"After school, can we get a frame tomorrow?" The boy jumped off the counter, still sending Sasuke curious glances. The Uchiha was uncertain if that was a good or a bad thing.

"Of course we can. And paint. Now, go with Ino!" Naruto made a motion as if shooing away the boy, making Konohamaru laugh and run away. Ino rolled her eyes, but followed the ten-year-old before he could disappear. Naruto leaned over the counter, puckering his lips and giving the Uchiha a mock-expecting look.

Sasuke smirked, pressing his lips against Naruto's. For a second, Sasuke was close to push the blond down on the counter and kiss him senseless, but they were disturbed by Kiba's immature giggles. Sasuke looked at the brown-haired man, barely listening as Naruto told him that he was just going to get his bag.

"Listen, pal…" Kiba leaned against the counter, looking rather serious for a second. "If you fuck this up, whatever you guys have – be it fucking each other's faces or eating pasta from the same plate – I'll fucking kill you."

The young Uchiha almost flinched at the crude language. He had no doubts that Kiba wouldn't follow through, but Sasuke could hold his own more than well. If not with his fists, then with one of the firearms placed randomly in his apartment. "I'll make sure to remember that," he assured the brunet.

"Okay, let's get going!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, smiling widely. "Bye, bye, dog-breath."

"Goodbye, bunny."

Naruto grimaced, sticking out his tongue at the taller man before being ushered out of the noisy café by his date. Once they were outside, heading to the car, Sasuke removed his hand from his pocket, silently offering his hand to the blond. Naruto accepted it happily.

"Y'know what? I think Kiba likes you."

* * *

Once they reached Naruto's house, they made it to the living room before attacking each other.

Naruto avoided touching the other with his dirty hands, but their kissing was loud and Sasuke didn't back off. He was dressed so nicely, in suit and with his hair flawlessly spiked in the back. Naruto wanted to roam his hands over the suit, touching the expensive material and feel Sasuke's muscles rippling under it.

He refrained from doing so, pulling away from the other. "Make yourself at home. I'll be done in a sec."

The blond then disappeared into the bathroom, where he got in the shower and started struggling with his cum-stained hair. He wouldn't tell Sasuke about the incident with Kiba this morning, instead fighting the rare strands that were stuck together. He was, however, pretty sure that everyone and their mother would know it as soon as Kiba got off his shift.

When he was done, he attempted to tame his hair. He failed miserably, even though the brush had gone through his hair at least a hundred times. It stood in every direction, coloured as the sun with strands of sunrays as well. It would just have to be that way, he guessed.

After getting dressed in appropriate – way too dark – clothing, Naruto leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen. Sasuke had opened a newspaper, his thin lips moving as he solved a crossword. Naruto grinned, chuckling at the little display of humanity. Sasuke looked up, checking Naruto out with those dark eyes of his.

"You look almost as great as you did in those riding breeches."

"I feel like I'm going to a funeral," Naruto confessed. "C'mon, let's go. You can bring the crossword if you want."

Sasuke sent him a glare, putting the newspaper on the pile where he had taken it. He walked past Naruto, a smirk in place. "C'mon, _Naruto_."

The blond hurriedly followed, locking the front door speedily as Sasuke got in the car. When they were both seated, Naruto looked at the clock. "Are we going to be late?"

"No."

The car ride to the other side of Konoha took an hour if you followed the speed limit. Sasuke didn't.

Naruto was almost afraid of taking of his belt when Sasuke finally parked within the gates of the Uchiha Compound, forty minutes later. He waited until Sasuke had taken out the keys, breathing out discreetly. He didn't want Sasuke to think that he was a wuss. He really wasn't a sissy either, but there was just something in his mind that said that it wasn't particularly smart to run three red lights in a row.

He almost flinched when the door was opened for him, a pale hand offering its services. Naruto smiled, and Sasuke leaned down to see if his date was okay. "You drove fast," Naruto muttered. The young Uchiha shrugged with a knowing smirk.

Naruto finally got out of the car, feeling the queasiness leave his body when he felt gravel under his feet. Sasuke, assuming that it was just nerves showing, put a supportive hand on the small of the blond's back, leading him to the big, traditional house. Naruto was unsure if it was a comforting gesture or if it bothered him. He could feel how big Sasuke's hand was compared to his own – they had vastly different body figures. Naruto knew that he was smaller in general, but it wasn't a flattering thought.

They were greeted before they had even reached the front door, by the beautiful woman that had been on the picture in Sasuke's living room. Uchiha Mikoto. Naruto was just about to bow when she grabbed him by the hands and smiled warmly. He blinked in surprise, but smiled brightly in response.

"I've waited for Sasuke to finally accept someone into his life," she said with a strong voice. "Welcome to the family, Naruto-kun."

"Wow, eh… Thank you!" Naruto grinned, looking the woman over. She wore a navy blue cocktail dress, her long hair brushed into a perfect silk curtain. Her lips were painted red, but her make-up was sparse. He was a bit unused to parents that looked like movie stars. The ones he met at the parent-teacher meetings were far from this glamorous. "You're so beautiful."

The woman's red lips formed a dazzling smile. Naruto pretended not to notice the appreciative look she sent her son before ushering her guests into the house. As they took their shoes and jackets off, Sasuke's hand still on the small of his back, the most terrifying man Naruto had ever seen made his presence known.

"Welcome, Uzumaki Naruto."

The man had the same body type as Sasuke, about the same height and with muscles hidden under those clothes. A stern look was on his face, his eyes narrow and dark. The man made no attempt to take his hands, instead expecting the traditional way of greeting each other to take place.

Naruto bowed, noticing in the corner of his eye that Sasuke bowed deeply as well. It appeared that this man was as powerful as he looked. "Thank you, Uchiha-san." He offered a nice smile, which earned him a nod in reply.

"My name is Uchiha Fugaku. Let me introduce my pride and joy. Come here, boy." The man gestured for Naruto to come with him, putting a strong hand on his shoulder as he led him into a pristine kitchen. In there, sat a young mix of Fugaku and Sasuke. This was the man Sasuke had been talking about. Itachi, the demon.

Next to him sat a young woman, her hair a dark blue. Her eyes were sharp and a beautiful flower was put in the shoulder-long hair. Her smile wasn't as warm as Mikoto's.

The man stood up with his girlfriend, his narrow eyes surrounded by thick eyelashes. He was beautiful rather than handsome, more feminine than Sasuke. He had a long ponytail, Naruto noticed, and his body was slimmer and shorter than Fugaku's and Sasuke's.

"Uchiha Itachi. A pleasure to meet you, Naruto-kun." Itachi's hand was cold as he took Naruto's in his, pressing his pale lips against tanned knuckles. "We've heard so much about you."

_Liar,_ Naruto thought. He smiled when he felt Sasuke and his mother appear behind them. "The pleasure is mine," he murmured. It wasn't much of a pleasure. In fact, Itachi was a bit scary. This entire situation was the young Uchiha's fault. Had Itachi not opened his mouth to mock his brother, Mikoto wouldn't have sent her youngest son to invite him.

"I'm glad that my little brother found someone that is able to match his good looks."

Even if it was said with a voice so monotone, Naruto smiled when he noticed the glimmering amusement in those almond-shaped eyes. He could almost sense Sasuke annoyance as the taller Uchiha stood next to him, his posture proud as if he was expecting someone to push him down.

Naruto took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. He wondered idly if his lover was more nervous than he was. When he saw that Mikoto was looking at their entwined fingers, she put her hands on Sasuke's broad shoulders, as if she too wanted to comfort him.

"I'm glad that you could make it here. Come and have a drink in the sitting room with Fugaku and me. Konan and Itachi wanted to make the food. How lovely isn't that?"

Mikoto gestured for her son and Naruto to go ahead. When they entered the simple and modern sitting room, Sasuke leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Itachi and Konan are tired of foreign food. Mother has some crazy idea that Japanese isn't good enough."

Naruto chuckled, sitting down next to Sasuke in the sand-coloured leather sofa. Fugaku sat in the matching armchair, his eyes never leaving Naruto.

"I heard that you work at Tsunade's café in the weekends?"

Naruto felt Sasuke tense up slightly, but ignored it. "Yeah. College doesn't pay itself." He chuckled, trying to ease the man up. Naruto was used to have anyone developing some sort of attachment to him, be it friendly or familiar.

"I like that," Fugaku said loudly, almost as if he tried to convince himself. "It builds character."

Naruto grinned, glad that he had done something right. "What do you do for a living, Uchiha-san?"

Fugaku looked up as his wife entered with a tray of alcoholic drinks. She sat down next to Naruto in the sofa, handing him a fruity-looking drink. "I'm in charge of the family business since my uncle retired," Fugaku said slowly. Naruto thought that everything was going very well, until the man started speaking again. "What are you studying to become, Naruto-kun?"

The blond offered a sheepish smile. "A…A nurse, sir."

Fugaku looked thrown off for a second, huffing as if he was alone in the room. "I guess that it's acceptable for someone of your kind."

Naruto blinked. "My kind, sir?"

"You and Sasuke. Homosexuals or what term you prefer."

The blond couldn't find any suitable words to respond, so he wisely shut up. Had it been anyone else, Naruto would have cursed and said something stupid, but this wasn't 'anyone else'. This was Sasuke's father. Sasuke loved this man; Sasuke cared of this man's opinion.

Sasuke looked away, ashamed of his father's homophobic-line of thinking. Naruto was, for once in his life, quiet. Mikoto was the one to break through the thick layer of ice, saying in a kind voice, "I wanted to become a nurse, too, once. In fact, I was studying to become a nurse when Fugaku and I met. Isn't that funny?"

Naruto chuckled, earning a smile from Mikoto. The woman continued, determined to tear the tension into tiny bits before dinner.

"We got married in Europe, six weeks later. How long have you known each other, Naruto-kun?"

If that wasn't a hint, Naruto didn't know what it was. He struggled with the words, "A few weeks. Three or four, maybe?"

"Hm," Sasuke agreed.

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes, hissing when he felt Sasuke's lips kissing the back of his neck leisurely. He tilted his head to the side, giving the man behind him more room. Sasuke's big, calloused hands were on his shoulders, radiating warmth. Naruto flattened his hands on the granite counter, loving how the stone surface chilled his palms.

The youngest Uchiha's hands wandered, down over lanky arms. It wasn't as sexual as one would have thought, more a comforting gesture. Naruto's chest burned uncomfortably, melancholy washing over him in rhythmic waves.

They were still in the Uchiha Compound, in Mikoto's kitchen, standing in silence as the others were still in the dining room. Naruto didn't know if he would be able to stay for dessert. He wasn't sure that he would be able to eat anything after having thrown up so forcefully.

Thankfully, when Naruto had gotten out of the bathroom, Sasuke had been waiting there. He wore an expressionless face, not indicating that he had heard Naruto puking. The blond had, before exiting, washed his face and his mouth. Artificial strawberry was slowly exchanging the taste of digested food.

Sasuke didn't seem bothered by the sweet smell mixed with his questionable breath. Naruto was careful to breathe through his nose, not wanting the man he was falling in love with to feel his stinking breath. He leaned back against Sasuke's hard chest, not wanting to think of Fugaku's words.

Dinner had been so good, so perfect. Mikoto had been so kind and Fugaku had been bragging about his oldest son all night. Konan had been quiet, coming with inputs on Itachi's greatness once in a while. Mikoto made sure to compliment all around the table, mostly Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had managed to keep Fugaku in a good mood, until the question about his family came up.

Ruthlessly, Fugaku had spoken as if the blond was tainted. _"You're an orphan? I've never met something left for society to take care off before."_

Naruto sobbed quietly, but no tears came. It wasn't often he was met with that attitude. Once in a while, when the social workers called to check up on him. Once in a while, when the social workers showed up to once again question his rights. They didn't want _him_, having been taken care of those social workers as young, to take care of another person.

Sasuke breathed against his skin, still placing kisses over bronze-coloured skin. "Let's go home."

Naruto nodded, but he had no idea where home was.

* * *

Home was Sasuke's apartment.

Naruto didn't mind, knowing that Konohamaru was taken care of by Ino tonight. She would feed him, put him to bed and drive him to school tomorrow. It made him relax.

This time, there were no blowjobs in the corridor. The orange-haired, muscular man from Sasuke's work was there, looking as if he was heading out. Juugo looked at them both in silence, waiting for someone else to speak. He accepted the car key as Sasuke handed it to him.

"We need to stop by Konoha College before work," Sasuke murmured as he dug out his keys from his jacket.

The muscular man nodded, clearly not bothered by that fact. The blond offered a tired smile, but Juugo didn't look offended.

"Nice to meet you again, Naruto-kun."

Sasuke opened the door, nodding for Naruto to get inside. Once Naruto was inside, Sasuke turned to Juugo. "Goodnight." Then he closed the door abruptly. He diverted his attention to Naruto. He seemed ashamed over his father's behaviour, in need to make up for it. Sasuke leaned in for a kiss, but Naruto looked away.

"I have a lot to study," Naruto said out of nowhere as he thought of the pile of homework on the coffee table at home. He didn't want to think of the older Uchiha and his scorching words.

"You can study tomorrow," Sasuke murmured. He put his hands on Naruto's hips. "Now, you're showering with me."

* * *

Shower was more than pleasant. Naruto was pushed up against the wall, water running over his naked body, as Sasuke drained him on energy. His long legs were wrapped around the Uchiha's pale hips, keeping him up in the air as his lover thrust in and out. In and out.

Naruto bounced up and down on the cock, his back avoiding friction burns as the water made the wall slick. His eyes were clenched closed and his lips were parted. Sasuke's big hands were on his ass, helping to push him up and down.

"Nngh…Sas-Sasuk-_Sasuke_…"

Naruto clawed on the pale back, his blunt nails probably leaving pink marks. The feeling was great. Someone wanted to make him feel good. Someone wanted him to feel pleasure. Someone that thought that he was sexy.

Someone. Sasuke.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Hello, hello, hello! What is up with no one reviewing when I can obviously see that you're favouring and alerting? :O

Wouldn't it be very unfortunate if I get so upset that I can't get out of bed, and thus, won't be able to update? I mean, it's not that hard to please me – just tell me what you think (a word or two can't be that hard, ne?)


	12. Lunch Box

We all had different opinions about Fugaku. That's great :)

Personally, I think that Fugaku is like a pile of dog poo. The one you want to step in because it looks so soft and brown, but once you've done it, it smells bad and you regret it.

* * *

**Dove and Grenade**

**Written by Venerate**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter twelve:** Lunch Box

* * *

Sasuke woke up by the sound of his alarm clock going off. As soon as the ringing started, he felt a searching hand roaming over his chest in a quest to turn the noise off. A fingertip slid past his nipple, desperately trying to find the alarm clock. Sasuke imagined himself waking up like this every morning, on his back listening to the alarm beep and feel a warm hand caress his chest.

Yes, he could live with that.

He grabbed the tan hand, yanking it to see if he got a reaction. He did. The blond groaned, letting himself be pulled. After a while, Naruto sat up and rubbed sleep out of those clear, beautiful eyes. Sasuke watched with curiosity as Naruto looked the room over.

"Oh," the blond said as he realised where he was. He laid down again, this time on top of Sasuke's chest, stomach against stomach, burying his face in the other's neck. "I dun wanna go to school today."

After a small struggle, Sasuke got them both up. Naruto grumbled, disappearing into the bathroom with a dark cloud over his head. The Uchiha stayed to go through his wardrobe. He got dressed in appropriate working clothes – a dress shirt and pants, with a matching jacket. He picked a random tie, not bothering to tie it just yet. He could do that later.

He threw the shirt Naruto had borrowed once before on the bed, thinking that it suited the blond fine. Sasuke sent the clothes from yesterday on the floor a look. Untidiness bothered him, but he felt better when he knew that he would take care of it later. He would change the sheets and make the bed, clean and take care of his laundry, along with Naruto's suit.

Right now, as he heard Naruto exit the bathroom, he needed to take care of his guest. His guest, who had been heavily insulted because of the difference that Sasuke _loved_.

The blond, however, offered a smile. Naruto was way too happy for someone who had indirectly been called trash the day before. Sasuke himself knew that, if someone insulted him, he would be angry for days. Perhaps weeks. He knew how to carry a grudge well. It seemed that Naruto didn't.

Yet another difference to love.

The blond took the shirt with silent thanks, leaving Sasuke alone in the bedroom. The Uchiha guessed that the blond was hungry.

After emptying his bladder and cleaning up, he headed to the kitchen. Naruto was only dressed in his boxers and the navy blue shirt with the small Uchiha crest on the arm. Sasuke decided that it was an outstanding outfit, and that Naruto should dress like that every day.

Unfortunately, he wasn't allowed to stare anymore when the younger man shoved a cup of tea in his face. He took it, sitting down with his lover by the table. Naruto didn't speak, satisfied with their silent staring contest. Sasuke was just about to address yesterday's disaster when the other spoke first,

"I still like you, Sasuke. I don't dislike your father either."

"My father is conservative and sometimes blind. I apologise for the things he said."

"Don't," Naruto said with a chuckle. "If he feels sorry for it, he can apologise later. 'Kay?"

Sasuke realised that, from this day on, he wanted Naruto by his side.

* * *

After spending hours in school, Naruto was tired. He had done more than one thing during all classes, trying to get homework done and listen to the lectures at the same time. He wasn't great at multi-tasking, fighting to keep a straight face when problems arose.

He somehow managed to get through the day without getting caught. He hadn't been the only one struggling to concentrate. He had seen others doing the same thing several times before, but had never thought that he would be one of the slackers. He really needed good grades to get a job at the Senju Hospital.

When he picked Konohamaru up from Udon's, he felt the corners of his mouth pull up in a big smile. "Hey, champ! How was the extra night with Shika and Ino?"

"It would have been fun if you were there too, 'cause we watched a movie and then me and Shikamaru played video games. We ate lots of candy too, so I had to brush my teeth extra long." Konohamaru grinned, showing off little white teeth. "What did you and Uchiha do?"

Naruto chuckled at the kid, who had probably heard Shikamaru address the man as 'Uchiha' rather than Sasuke. "We went to meet his family."

"You didn't _kiss_, did you? 'Cause I saw Ino-nee and Shika-nii kiss once, and that was disgusting."

Naruto snickered, ushering the kid forward and in to the grocery store. "Pick a frame and some paint."

"Hey, Naru-nii, is he going to meet your family too?"

Naruto smiled down at the kid. "He's already met you."

The kid shrugged, walking up to the small department with paint and hobby things. They stood there for almost ten minutes before Konohamaru decided that he wanted a silver-coloured frame two sizes too big for his painting, deciding that he would decorate the silver frame with his colours as well. Naruto accepted this, and they went to pay for the frame.

"Look, there's Svetlana Cosmonaut, Naru-nii!" Konohamaru pointed at the old woman that Naruto had dubbed as Svetlana Cosmonaut only a few weeks earlier. "She's buying a lot of carrots!"

"Yeah? That's because you get great night vision from carrots. It's dark up there, in space," Naruto said matter-of-factly as he put Konohamaru on the counter along with the frame and the paint. The cashier gave him a tired look, not really ecstatic about the ten-year-old waiting to be cashed in and paid for. Naruto gave the teenage girl a begging look.

The young cashier sighed, lifting up Konohamaru's arms and legs in search for a note to register. "Do you know the price of this thing? What did it say on the shelf?"

"Oh, I don't know," Naruto said slowly. "It _was _pretty cheap."

Konohamaru laughed, protesting with a giggly "Hey!"

The cashier shrugged. "I guess you'll get him for free this time. Do you need a bag for your things?"

"Nah. I'll put him in here," Naruto said and patted his messenger bag. He paid for the frame, nodding his thanks to the sulky girl. He picked the things up, putting it in his bag. He looked at Konohamaru. "Hmm…I wonder if you will fit in here…"

"No!" The brown-haired boy squealed. "I can walk on my own!"

"You can walk on your own? I don't believe a cheap thing like you can walk," Naruto murmured. He gave Konohamaru a look, then turned around and waited for the ten-year-old to hop up on his back. "Oof!"

"Sorry," Konohamaru said weakly. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck loosely, trying not to strangle the blond as they moved forward. Thankfully, the kid wasn't very heavy. The Sarutobi boy giggled, overjoyed by the piggyback ride to the bus stop. "Naru-nii. Go faster!"

"Faster? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, hurry up!" Konohamaru laughed loudly, pointing the right direction. Naruto hurried up, going as fast as he could with the boy on his back. "C'mon, Naru-nii, run faster!"

* * *

The days went, and Naruto was so busy that he barely had time to shower. He felt bad for just leaving Konohamaru with Ino like that because of his own needs and wants. Now he was trying to make up for that and at the same time pass school.

Once his essay was done and complete, Naruto sent it away to Ebisu. The man had, after Naruto refused the class notes, forced Naruto to accept his private email address so that all work could be sent into that, not only the ones that were specifically meant to be emailed. It made a lot of things easier, and Naruto decided that he could take some time to eat a sandwich before playing with Konohamaru.

Getting out of the purple couch, Naruto entered the messy kitchen. He had completely forgotten that he had yet to put the dishes in the dishwasher. Forgetting about the food, he immediately proceeded to clean the kitchen.

As the dirty plates and bowls were put in the dishwasher, Naruto thought of Sasuke. They hadn't met in four days. They had texted vaguely, since Sasuke was so impatient. The Uchiha had called, more or less demanding another date – to make up for Fugaku. Naruto had rudely said that he didn't have _time _for dates at the moment.

He really didn't. He was so stressed that he wasn't sure if he would ever feel normal again.

"Naru-nii, Naru-nii! Come, come, the sun is shining and the Frisbee works! Come and try!"

* * *

Sasuke called his older brother the same day he realised that Naruto didn't have time for him this week. He felt grumpy and annoyed, but Itachi wasn't bothered.

"_What do you want, dearest brother?"_

"Could you…could you check with uncle Madara if he has something for me to do this week?"

"_Oh? Is Naruto-kun not interested anymore?"_

"Of course he is. Call me when you find something for me to do."

* * *

A week had passed since Sasuke introduced his lover to his family.

Naruto had practically yelled at him for not realising that he was busy, that he had responsibilities. All Sasuke wanted was another date. He just wanted to be in the blond's presence. He would be perfectly fine with just sitting there, listening to Naruto's breathing as he did his homework. Sasuke wouldn't mind that.

So, it was a Monday afternoon that Sasuke decided to go over to Naruto's place unannounced. He felt that, after knowing the blond for a month, he could stop by for a surprise visit. The Uchiha felt that he knew Naruto well enough for that.

So he picked up some ramen boxes from Naruto's favourite stand, along with some cans of beer and a new package of condoms. He then drove to the blond, counting the houses until he recognised the right one. He pulled up on the driveway, glad to see that Lee's car wasn't there.

He walked up to the door, knocking. He waited impatiently, the plastic bag heavy with all the food.

The door was opened by the Sarutobi dwarf. Sasuke sighed through his nose, close to picking the pack of condoms up from the bag and throw them over his shoulder. Why did kids have to ruin _everything_?

"Naru-nii is in the backyard. Don't tell him I opened the door, please."

Sasuke was very tempted to tattle on the boy, but knew that that would be horribly immature and stupid of him. Instead, he entered the house. The living room was messy. Clothes draped the sofa, papers littered the coffee table, and DVDs and video games were all over the floor in front of the TV. Toys covered the rest of the space, and Sasuke took big steps to avoid stepping on anything.

_Fucking kids…_

He put the bag in the living room, walking straight through the room to the backdoor. He opened it, stepping out on the backyard. A swing in one of the thick apple trees swayed with the wind, white-painted outdoor furniture in a group by the house wall. The blond was holding a Frisbee, a book in his other hand. Sasuke could see those cocksucker-lips moving as Naruto read quietly to himself.

He walked up to the blond unnoticed, wrapping his arms around the thin figure. "Hey, baby…"

Naruto looked up, shock in his eyes. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke took the book, letting it shut in his hand. "Come have dinner with me."

"Konohamaru–"

"Konohamaru as well," Sasuke said. He wasn't found of the idea, but he _had _brought food for an entire army. He could as well give the little boy some food too. That didn't mean that he had to talk to him. "Ramen."

It was a magic word. Naruto gave Sasuke a strange look, as if trying to figure out why the man was being so nice. "Okay!"

The Uchiha leaned down; pressing his lips against Naruto's scarred cheek. The blond answered by grabbing his shoulders and pulling him in for a real kiss. Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's cheeks, tracing the scars gently as their tongues met. Sasuke felt the heat in his abdomen growing, blood rushing south as Naruto let go of the Frisbee to circle his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Naruto's skin smelled of freshly cut grass, as if he had rolled around on the lawn just moments ago with the Frisbee. His taste wasn't important – it tasted of nothing and everything – but Sasuke felt that he could stand there for days a kiss the blond. He was sure that he would cum in his pants if Naruto continued to trace his fingers over his throat like that.

They broke apart, breathing hotly into each other's mouths. Naruto pressed his small body against Sasuke's, his fingers threading in black hair. Sasuke wrapped his strong arms around the thin waist, closing his eyes and feeling the chilly breeze surround them. He couldn't feel the cold, even though it had been cloudy the last couple of days. He was warm and alive, not bothered by a little wind.

Naruto seemed to be, though, shaking slightly. He was dressed in a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, but seemed to think that it was cold anyway. Sasuke surrendered, dragging Naruto by his wrist inside the house. Konohamaru was on the living room floor, busy looking for something by the television.

Sasuke picked up the plastic bag, and Naruto looked over his shoulder to call for the boy. Konohamaru dropped everything before he came running into the kitchen. "Food!" The child yelled happily. Sasuke just wanted to tell the brat to get out of there so that he could be alone with Naruto.

The kitchen wasn't as messy, the dishwasher humming along with the fridge. Naruto embraced Sasuke from behind as the Uchiha unpacked the boxes of noodles, the red print on them telling that they were from Ichiraku's. He put the beer there as well, leaving the condoms alone in the bag to fend for themselves.

Naruto caressed his lover's stomach, silently thanking him for the food and apologising for yelling in the phone. Sasuke accepted the apology, but was disappointed when Naruto let go of him.

"Yay! Ichiraku ramen," Konohamaru cried.

_Shut up, stupid brat._

_

* * *

_

After eating so much food that Naruto's stomach started to hurt, the blond was happily chatting about some nonsense that he and Kiba had done in high school. Konohamaru listened intently, as if planning to pull the exact same pranks as his brother figure.

Naruto didn't mind. Konohamaru was a little savage already, pulling innocent pranks that involved plastic wrapper and duct tape. Sasuke snorted from time to time, poorly hiding his amusement upon hearing that the blond and his friend always got caught.

"Ne, Sasuke, did you never do anything stupid when you were in high school? Not once?" Naruto grinned, his blue eyes squinting ever so slightly. Sasuke looked as if trying to recall one time he had done a stupid thing.

"I gave Itachi's number to a couple of guys that looked for…" Sasuke paused to think of a good synonym, not wanting to scar the little horror. "…'the good stuff'."

Naruto stared, completely shocked. Then, slowly, he started laughing. It started out as a disbelieving chuckle, but it spiralled up fast into that gorgeous, happy sound of amusement. "That is so _cool_!" The blonde managed to squeeze out a couple of more words, but they were incoherent as laughter took over. Tears glittered in blue eyes, and Sasuke tried not to smile.

Perhaps it was _this Naruto _that he would like to have a picture of in his wallet.

* * *

Half an hour later, the dark was starting to fall over them. Konohamaru had yet to disappear, and they were now watching one of those half-bad, half-fun action comedies. There wasn't any explicit violence or sex, so Konohamaru had taken a seat in the ugly armchair.

Naruto still chuckled randomly, claiming, "I don't know what's more funny – that you said 'the good stuff', or that people asked _you _for it."

Whether it was an insult or not, Sasuke was unsure.

Not until the movie was over, and Naruto and Konohamaru disappeared out of the room, had the dark completely taken over the sky. Sasuke listened to Naruto's loud voice, but couldn't really make out the words over the sound of the TV.

Ten minutes later, Naruto appeared without the ten-year-old, but Sasuke just assumed that the kid had been picked up by one of his Godparents. The blond straddled him without a word, putting his tan hands on Sasuke's broad shoulders. Slowly as the music on the television, Naruto started to unbutton Sasuke's shirt.

As a pale chest was revealed, Naruto licked his lips. The Uchiha bucked his hips up, grinding against the jeans-covered ass. Naruto gasped at the feel of Sasuke's growing erection, leaning down to kiss the dark-haired man. Naruto's tan hands moved over his chest, stopping over his stomach, dangerously close to his jeans. Once they parted, a chain of saliva keeping them together, Naruto moaned.

"You're so good at that."

"Who wouldn't be if they kissed these lips?" Sasuke put his index finger on the blond's lips, tracing the plump lower lip teasingly. Naruto tilted his head, taking the finger in his mouth. Sasuke watched, hypnotised, as his lover sucked and nibbled on his finger.

The blond leaned back, smacking his lips together, bucking his hips down against the Uchiha's. They moaned in unison, both grateful for the delicious friction. Naruto gasped when Sasuke's big hand came to squeeze his covered parts. They proceeded to shed their clothes as quickly as possible, throwing the shirts on the floor. Naruto got up to hurriedly undo his jeans, getting out of his boxers as well before helping Sasuke out of his pants.

Naked and horny, Naruto shoved a hand in under the couch, coming out with a tube of gel. When Sasuke gave him a surprised look, the blond shrugged and grinned innocently. "For late nights when I'm feeling lonely."

"I bet." Sasuke took the little bottle, uncapping it with one hand while his other rested on Naruto's hip. He could feel the hipbone gently jutting out, but was too hot and bothered to even register what that meant. "Get on all fours."

Sasuke gestured for the younger man to get in position on the sofa. Naruto obeyed. Sasuke shifted so that he faced the delectable ass. He poured lube onto his fingers, putting his dry hand on one butt cheek, parting them to relieve the hole that brought so much _pleasure_.

"Nnn… More." Naruto pushed back as Sasuke teased the puckered hole with lubricated fingertips. He wondered why the blond was talking so quietly, but guessed that he was just too horny to talk as loudly as usual.

Sasuke gave more, pressing two fingers inside. The blond hissed, bucking back shamelessly. The older man bit his tongue to keep from saying something stupid. He wanted to compliment the blond, tell him how gorgeous he looked and how hot he was inside. He kept quiet.

"Sasuke… More…"

Deciding that there was a first time for everything, Sasuke removed his fingers. Naruto yelped at the sudden pull-out. Sasuke didn't apologise, but he spread the cheeks apart with both hands, eyeing the lubricated asshole with hungry eyes.

He had never rimmed someone before, nor had he been rimmed. The closest he had been were watching porn, jerking off to someone being pleasured that way. At the time, he had thought that it couldn't be that good, but _now_…

"Sasukeeeeee…" Naruto clenched the purple fabric of the sofa, burying his face in a pillow to mute his scream.

Sasuke almost came at the mere sound of Naruto's cries, but kept up his ministrations. The lube that surrounded and hid in the hole tasted nothing at all, just felt a little funny against the tip of his tongue. He licked and kissed at the skin around the hole, his eyes closed as he could almost feel the pleasure Naruto felt. He spread the cheeks as much as possible, diving deeper and pushing his tongue into the hole.

"Aahh…Sasuke, I'm gonna…gonna…" Naruto let out a cry, his voice thick with desire.

Sasuke tried to reach deeper, tongue-fucking the hole eagerly. Naruto's moans and mewls were drunken by the Uchiha's ears.

"Don't…don't stop. Please, more…" Naruto was shaking, whimpering, trying to breathe and gulping for air. Sasuke leaned back, retreating his tongue. He was going to burst if he didn't get some kind of release. He needed stimulation, even if it was the smallest of frictions. "Nooo… Sasuke!"

He picked up the lube, pausing when he realised that the condoms were in the kitchen. _Fuck that._ He poured lube into his throbbing cock, almost becoming cross-eyed as he smeared it out evenly. His hands were sticky, but that didn't stop him from putting them on Naruto's ass, spreading the cheeks again. With a little aid from his right hand, he pushed his slippery, hard shaft inside.

The sounds of the television hid the soft groan that slipped up from a pale throat. He instantly started to move his hips back and forth with loud strength. Naruto yelped, groaning as Sasuke went faster. Faster, faster. A wet squelching accompanied the thrusts, egging them both on dangerously.

"ah, ah, ah…" Short, breathy sounds escaped Naruto's mouth, clipped moans that didn't have time to form before they were cut off. "Uh, uh, uh…Yeah-_aahh_…Sas-Sasuke!"

Sasuke panted, working harder than he had done in a long time. He was glad that he had skipped the gym – this was making him sweat just as much. He drove in to the tight heat, feeling the walls clench around in rhythmically. It felt so unbelievably good, and Naruto's sounds and whispers made all the hard work worth it.

He moved his hips faster, skin slapping against skin, his balls rocking. His fingers would leave bruises on those tan ass cheeks. His mind was clouded, his sense of time and space so fucked up that he never wanted to feel anything but _this_.

This. _Naruto._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke woke up, naked, covered in sperm and sweat. He was lying in a room that could have belonged to an American granny, or perhaps a romantic high school-girl. He blinked a few times, sitting up to locate himself. He was in Naruto's house, but the blond wasn't with him. He remembered that they had gone for a second, a third and a fourth round in this small bed.

He had had five orgasms, and he could feel it in his body. He could also feel that he was tired and hungry. Getting up, he grabbed his boxers and his dress shirt. If he got as he wanted, which he probably would, there would be another round of fun in the shower.

Ignoring the fact that Naruto's roommate could be present, he got out of the room in search for his blond.

As he reached the door to the kitchen, he was almost attacked by the little Sarutobi brat. He scowled, not seeing the Uzumaki nearby. He crouched down to Konohamaru's height, ignoring the fact that he was almost naked.

"What are_ you_ doing here?"

"I _live_ here."

Sasuke's scowl deepened. "Since when?"

Konohamaru rolled his eyes, as if the Uchiha was ten years old. "I've lived here in one year and four months. Are you going to live here too, 'cause I'm not sharing my room with _you_."

Sasuke stared. _Say what?_

_

* * *

_

Naruto got out of the shower, finally awake. It was too early, really. He had been close to just snuggle closer to the Uchiha in his bed, but instead decided to do the right thing. Ebisu would be very disappointed if he didn't show up, and he had to take Kono to school.

After brushing his teeth, Naruto dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He got out, finding Konohamaru ready by the door. Grabbing his bag and the newly refilled bottle of water, he made sure that the note was visible on the kitchen table.

"Sasuke went home."

Naruto froze. The Uchiha had woken up. That wasn't good. He looked at Konohamaru, trying to find the will to smile reassuringly. "Wh-what?"

"Yeah, he acted strange and then went home. I think he don't want to share room with me either."

"Wait, what?" Naruto kneeled in front of the boy, gripping the small shoulders, almost shaking him. "What did he say? What did _you_ say?"

"He wondered if I lived here. He's strange. I just said that I didn't want to share room with him. Was it my fault that he left?"

Naruto sighed, a familiar queasiness bubbling in his stomach. _Yes._ "Of course not, Kono. Wait here, I have to go to…"

Naruto ran to the bathroom. The taste of stomach acid and strawberry yoghurt was an awful mix.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Dun, dun, dun!

Thank you all for the reviews! Please know with you that, once you've left a review, I just want to sex you up. Rawr~


	13. Monstrosity

**Warnings:** ED, murder and mentions of paedophilia (not graphic).

**A/N:** I think that every Uchiha is able to act sweetly, as long as they are unaware of it. However, I don't like them that way. They should all be ruthless, sexy aristocrats with arrogant attitudes. Yum.

* * *

**Dove and Grenade**

**Written by Venerate**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter thirteen:** Monstrosity

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"How unfortunate. I liked him."

The two Uchiha brothers were currently sitting at a restaurant, having dinner together. Konan wasn't present, neither were their parents. Mikoto and Fugaku were probably somewhere in Hokkaido, taking a 'well-deserved vacation'. Sasuke didn't think that his parents deserved a vacation. His mother didn't work and his father was a bastard.

_Sasuk__e_ deserved a vacation. He _wanted _one. He wanted to take a few days off from work and just lay in bed. He needed some sleep. He hadn't slept in _two days_. The jar of sleeping pills was empty – he had dropped it in the sink while the water was running this morning. He had quietly spent five minutes watching the dissolve into white goo.

"You are not ready to overlook the fact that he is taking care of a child?"

"No. I hate kids."

Sasuke poked his food, wondering if Naruto felt the same lack of appetite. He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that hour, his eyes almost sliding shut. He took a sip of the wine, hoping that the taste would wake him up. It didn't work.

"But you don't hate Naruto-kun. He didn't ask you to become the father of his child now, did he?"

Sasuke hated it when his older brother was right. Especially when Itachi knew that he was right, and knew that Sasuke knew. Itachi wore a confident smirk, as if well-aware of his little brother's thoughts. The younger man poked his food again, feeling his stomach grumble. He was hungry, but he didn't want to eat.

Correction: he was hungry, and he wanted to eat, but just _couldn't_. He wanted to sit with Naruto in this restaurant, not his brother. He would do fine with artery-clogging ramen at a simple stand if he could eat it together with Naruto. Yet, he didn't find it in him to give the blond a call.

Naruto had tried to call him, so many times. Probably seeking to explain himself. Sasuke didn't want to hear, because he didn't want to understand. He didn't want to be the irrational one here, which he instantly would become once the younger man got to explain himself. Whenever the blond's name popped up in his head – which it _did_, several times per hour – Konohamaru's shit-eating grin would pop up as well.

He didn't like the Sarutobi kid. He didn't like kids, period. He hated everything about them. Weak, helpless and filled with energy that made their mouths go on and on and _on_ about something completely uninteresting. Little monsters, talking and talking, running around pretending to be aeroplanes and throwing toys everywhere.

"Uncle Madara has something for you, a job. I wasn't planning on telling you at first, because, well, you seemed satisfied as it was. I guess that a job is exactly what you need now."

"What I _need_ is some pills. Tell Doctor what's-her-name that I need more pills."

"What happened to the other pills? You went to the doctor a month ago, little Sasuke."

"They're gone now. Just tell her that I need more."

"Of course, little brother."

* * *

Two days had passed since Sasuke left without a word. Naruto had chugged down water like crazy, because when he went to the bathroom, he got to be alone. It made him less dizzy and hungry as well, and that gave him a good excuse not to have lunch or dinner. He simply watched in silence as Konohamaru ate dinner, or avoided going to the cafeteria at school.

Now, crawled up in the puke-coloured armchair at home, he was watching a movie with the ten-year-old. The cartoons were loud and noisy, but he didn't care. His blood sugar levels were at rock bottom, and he had already scolded Konohamaru for not picking up his jacket. He usually made funny voices and faces to get the boy to clean after himself, so poor Konohamaru hadn't seen it coming.

He still felt bad over that, hating himself. Hating himself because he didn't find the time or will to eat. Hating himself because he wasn't sexy with all these bones poking out – where were his muscles? Hating himself because he hadn't told Sasuke about Kono. Hating himself because Sasuke probably hated him as well.

Tomorrow was a Friday, meaning that the weekend would soon come. That would be calmer. Konohamaru would be at Ino's and Shikamaru's place, meaning that Naruto wouldn't feel queasy all the time because of his horrible guilt. The brown-haired boy made him feel guilty because he hadn't told Sasuke properly. And because Naruto hadn't told Sasuke, the Uchiha hadn't given Konohamaru a proper chance.

The past month had been the best month so far in his life. He had never experienced sex so good, such loving kisses. He had never received looks that told him that he was more than just 'Konohamaru's fake-dad' or 'the loud, scrawny boy'. More than just a poor college-student, more than just the caring friend.

His stomach churned, and he got up hastily. Konohamaru was too wrapped up in his movie to notice that his guardian disappeared into the bathroom. Naruto spared no second to get down on his knees and hurl into the toilet bowl. Only stomach acid and bile rose, mixing with the water to become a yellow blend.

It didn't hurt much, since it wasn't something foreign. He had thrown up to handle his panic attacks for as long as he could remember. Only lately, with the pressure to make more money for Konohamaru, it had been more frequently. And now, with Sasuke dumping him coldly, he felt more alone than ever. He had no one to talk to, no one to turn to.

He didn't want anyone to know.

* * *

"You look…_awful_."

Saturday morning, a total of four days without more than the daily yoghurt-intake. Yoghurt was easy to throw up. There were no lumps, no half-chewed sushi parts and no rice. It was simple and fast, everything that was seen as positive. It was effective and tasted good. Sweet.

Shikamaru stared at him rudely with tired, dark eyes. Naruto brought Konohamaru to the flower shop, as every Saturday morning. Ino was busy with a customer, but she kept sending him glances. Naruto pretended not to notice.

"Kono, go set the Shogi board for us," Shikamaru mumbled. The boy pumped his little fists into the air, as if Shogi was the best thing he knew, despite losing every time. Naruto wanted to snarl at the brown-haired boy to be quiet, but refrained. He knew that it was the lack of food talking, his mood just as awful as his looks.

He just glared at the Nara, waiting for the man to insult him. Shikamaru often did that, one way or another. It was almost always so subtly hidden in a sentence of fact that Naruto almost always missed it.

"Nah, too troublesome. I'll let Ino handle you."

Naruto wanted to stomp his feet and yell. He didn't need to be _handled_. He didn't need help. He didn't need someone to tell him that he looked like a zombie. He needed _Sasuke_. Sasuke, who didn't baby him around as if he was carrying a deadly disease. Sasuke, who simply did things for him without asking, not questioning his pride or independence by saying 'let me help you'.

Ino was soon done with her customer, and Naruto regretted that he didn't run while he had the chance. He knew that, during these conditions, he wouldn't have the strength to get over the street before collapsing. His stomach burned unpleasantly. He had a feeling that there was only one person that could tame the fire inside of him, turning into agreeable warmth. The person he had only known for a little over a month. The person that seemed to know him even when Naruto didn't say things aloud.

"Naruto?"

Ino reached out to hug him, but stopped herself when feeling the ribs through his shirt. She removed her hands, thinking that he was disgusting. He knew that. There wasn't anything sexy about his state, but appearance didn't matter for him. He didn't have someone that cared for his looks, no one that looked at him romantically. It was amazing how a person could decay in just a week's time.

Mumbling something, Naruto turned and walked out of the shop. Ino ran after him, reaching out to stop him by gripping his shoulder. She refrained, afraid that he would break under his touch. He hated this.

He managed to escape her questions, seeking sanctuary at Tsunade's. Tsunade herself hid in her office, getting drunk at ten o'clock in the morning. Naruto wanted to hug her. He had, during all his years at the coffee shop, tried to help her with her alcoholism. Leaving brochures about rehabs on the desk, numbers to psychologists and to himself. He had tried talking, yelling and cursing.

'It won't bring Dan back', he said once a month since he started working there. Now, glancing inside of the office, he couldn't find it in him to want her to stop. He knew about Tsunade's and Dan's unconditional love. They had known each other for more than a mere month or so, but now he had a hum of how it felt.

Tsunade felt the same thing he felt, probably much stronger than that, and she had felt it for years. Years, she had been feeling the same feeling of hopelessness and despair. She felt unloved, alone and unsexy. She needed someone to love her, in a romantic and passionate way. Not his loud voice, yelling at her for getting drunk at ten o'clock in the morning.

He just wished that he could have seen that earlier.

He entered the office, closing the door behind him. She looked up, her sharp hawk-eyes staring right at him. She took in his appearances slowly, drinking in his skinny frame and his empty, blue eyes. A lone tear ran down her pale cheek.

"Oh, Naruto…"

Naruto sniffled. "He doesn't want me anymore, granny…"

* * *

Sasuke had a mayor headache when he arrived in the slum parts of Konoha. He was annoyed and angry, with both himself and Naruto. He was angry with Konohamaru as well, for ruining everything.

Never before had Sasuke experienced something like the relationship he had started with Naruto. Naruto, the blond he had called his boyfriend in front of the Hyuuga. The blond he wanted a picture of in his wallet. The blond that had_ lied_ to him.

Sasuke got out of the car, not really worried about having it stolen or crashed. He had enough money to buy a new one. At the moment, he was just looking for a reason to fuck someone up badly. He was angry. He had gotten something to eat an hour earlier, but that hadn't done anything to improve his foul mood. He had eaten quite a lot. A lot of disgusting ramen, thinking of his lover.

He walked up to a red-painted apartment building. There were holes in the cement-wall, near the entrance, indicating that someone had tried – and probably failed – shooting someone. No blood was staining the rhododendron bushes. The fuchsia-coloured flowers clashed horribly against the apartment building, the gay man in him murmured.

It made him smirk. He grabbed the firearm hidden under his jacket, entering the building. This handgun was his favourite, black and sleek. It fit perfectly in his big hand. His index finger was itching to pull the trigger, making him forget about the blond haunting his slumber-free nights.

Killing was something that Sasuke wasn't fond of. He always made sure that his victims were criminals, not boys with a thing for shoplifting. It was something he was familiar with. He knew not to think of the criminal as a human, but as a rapist or a murderer. A psychopath or a dealer that tried to sell unclean coke. Alone, forgotten by the society.

He couldn't deny the pleasure he felt upon the power he held in his hand. He was the one deciding whether the other was to live or die. He was silently pretending to be God, enjoying the whimpering pleas for him to spare their life. _Have mercy._

The stairs were made of wood, creaking under his feet as he made his way to the first floor. This was one of the reasons that he would never live on the first floor. It was the first and best door, inexperienced burglars too coward to go another set of stairs and crashing the window from outside instead of using the front door.

Sasuke opened the weak door by giving it a shove with his shoulder. He felt his adrenaline pumping. Somewhere, in here, a child molester hid. The man had moved here after getting out of prison. The old man had a record of getting in and out of jail, always ending up touching an innocent child too much.

The thought was disgusting.

Sasuke's nostrils were filled of cigarette smoke as he took in the apartment. It was almost completely bare. He could hear the sound of someone_ masturbating_ in the living room. The Uchiha walked up to the doorframe, leaning against it and taking in the sight.

Dark eyes moved over a man in his fifties, jerking off in the flea-bitten couch. He wore nothing but an undershirt that was stained with a dried, white substance that Sasuke recognised all too well. The TV was on, the sound too low for Sasuke to hear over the man's grunting. On the screen was a poorly-made porno. There was a mattress on the floor, two young boys _playing_ with each other.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a second, willing the image out of his mind. He almost gagged, disgusted by the sexual acts. He tightened his grip on his gun, furious over the existence of something as foul as this.

A shot went off loudly. No one would care to report it, afraid to get nailed by the police. Mostly criminals and druggies hid here.

The TV went dead, and the grunts stopped abruptly. Smoke and sparkles flew from the television. The old man turned in his couch, looking shocked to see such a well-clad man in this area. Watery eyes glared straight at him, but Sasuke could see the panic.

"Who're you? Get out of my apartment!"

"Wrong," Sasuke said coldly. His tone was nothing but pure ice, daring the man to protest. "This is my apartment."

"N-no! I bought this place!"

Sasuke shook his head slowly, slowly. His long bangs moved along with the movement. The smell in the room screamed at him to leave. "Wrong again. This is_ my_ town. I own everything here. I own 'your' apartment, 'your' TV."

Well, it was his uncle Madara's town. It was half-truth, seeing that as soon as Fugaku and Madara died, it would belong to Itachi and him. It made him feel better about himself, knowing that he would soon own such a great empire as this.

"I own your stinking_ life_," Sasuke murmured. "As soon as you stepped a foot in Konoha, you were doomed. Do you know the beauty of _owning_ something?"

The man shook his head vigorously as the Uchiha came close. Sasuke put the gun against the man's head harshly. It would definitely leave a bruise. Sasuke pressed harder against the sweaty temple, urging the man to answer his question with words. The television gave the only sound, spitting plastic smoke.

"I'll tell you," Sasuke muttered with mock-understanding. "The beauty of _possessing _something is that it can _slip_ out of your hands just as easily as it got there."

Sasuke scowled when the man whimpered. Not until the foul smell of urine reached his nostrils did he realise that his victim had wet himself. Fear oozed from the paedophilic old man. The Uchiha squeezed the trigger, slowly.

Without a second thought, Sasuke finished the man's wretched life.

* * *

Naruto fell asleep for a short moment in the arms of his boss. Tsunade hugged him warmly, not afraid to break him despite his bony looks. She was warm and smelled of sake, not letting go for a second. She was just as grateful as he was for the body contact. No one dared to come near her, and this was probably the closest she had gotten to touching someone else since the loss of Dan.

Naruto had cried until noon, drowsing on and off during the hours, curled up in the comfortable office chair in Tsunade's workplace. The blonde woman sat next to him on a chair that she brought from the café area, keeping as quiet as possible while doing the bills and drinking sake.

He cried because his blood sugar levels were so off that he didn't know what to do. He cried for Sasuke. He missed the man incredibly and painfully, even though he knew exactly where the Uchiha lived and worked. He cried for Konohamaru. Poor Konohamaru, who had to live with someone that couldn't even pick him up after school properly. He cried for Tsunade. He knew how much she needed someone, how much she would love to have her Dan back.

He cried a little for himself too, mostly because he knew how hopeless this was. He was so, so _tired_.

Around one o'clock, when the sun was starting to peek out through the clouds, Tsunade had had enough. She was tired of sitting in a chair that wasn't her own and being quiet instead of grumbling over the papers. She pushed him off of her chair non-too-gently, fixing his hair and wiping away the tears on his face.

When she deemed him ready to face the world again, she pointed at the door. "Get out and work. Eat something. Kiba is probably working his ass off to cover for you. Out, out!"

Naruto walked out of the office, getting into the locker room instead. The lockers were green, and his was the third one when entering the room. He reached out to open it, but it made him dizzy. He kept from stumbling, leaning his back against the cool surface. It was hard to swallow, and the edges of his vision seemed fuzzy.

Pulling himself together, he inhaled deeply. The air was scented with cinnamon and vanilla, lingering pleasantly. He tried to lick his lips, but felt that his tongue was just as dry. A step forward, and he blinked away the blobs of black that appeared on his eyes.

He managed to get out behind the cash register, reaching out to put a hand on Kiba's shoulder, wanting to let his friend know that he was going to take over. Before his hand reached Kiba's strong shoulder, the blobs of black smeared out into a sheet, and his eyelids fluttered close.

The sound of his body hitting the cold floor was much akin to the sound of bones rattling. Kiba's loud curse was the last thing Naruto remembered hearing.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** … Another cliff-hanger. Do check out my other stories while waiting for this one to be updated B-D


	14. Nowhere to be seen

**I thought that I had updated this O.O I'm so sorry! (I hope I can cheer you up by saying that I'm going to post another one-shot soon, though, 'cause I'm really sorry!)**

**

* * *

**

**Dove and Grenade**

**Written by Venerate**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter fourteen:** Nowhere to be seen

* * *

There were times when Sasuke hated his job. Other times, he enjoyed sitting and looking over designs and paintings and play God. Saying _this goes, this doesn't_. It made him feel powerful and satisfied – he liked seeing disappointment in a designer's face when he said that this was crap, because he couldn't be questioned. He liked seeing utter devotion and hope when he said that this was okay, because he could rip the pleasure off the designer's face with a simple word.

Today was one of those days when he would have enjoyed his other job more. He would have loved to walk out of his office, grab his jacket and the hidden firearm and then find the victim. He would have liked that more today, and the day before that, he would have enjoyed that much more this entire week. He hadn't felt the want or need to go to his official job this entire week.

Not since...

Sasuke closed his eyes and grunted. A week and a half, a week and a half. For a week and a half, he hadn't been sleeping properly. He had been downing sleeping pills, only to find them not working. He had even refrained caffeine.

Nothing worked.

Instead, he had been sitting in his office for _a week and a half_, hiding from the world in hopes of distracting himself. He didn't want anyone to see the bags under his eyes. He didn't want anyone to realise that he had fucked-up. He had, though. He had fucked-up.

And he was regretting it.

Instead of doing something about it, Sasuke merely sat in his office and declined every single design that was put on his desk. Nothing looked good – not compared to what he wanted to see. Blue eyes, blond hair, a happy mouth and a slim body with caramel skin. It was all that he could see.

"Hey, Sasuke, wanna grab some lunch with us?" Suigetsu's voice seemed even more annoying, Sasuke thought when the lavender-haired man stuck his head inside of Sasuke's office. When the Uchiha shot him a glare, the lean man continued, "Aw, c'mon, I know you wanna! We're gonna grab sushi–"

"Fuck off."

The dead tone had Suigetsu rolling his eyes before leaving and closing the door dramatically. Sasuke's ears rung at the slam, and his head throbbed. He wasn't in a good mood, not when he knew that he could have had something. Could have been doing something else.

He could have been with Naruto, having lunch close to_ Japan Mobile_. He could have been with Naruto, perhaps going to the movies after work or maybe even doing nothing. It didn't matter what, as long as he was together with _Naruto_.

He had never imagined himself thinking of someone this frequently. He had never imagined himself thinking that no matter what, he wanted to be with someone else. He had never thought that he was lonely before, but he had _never _felt this… abandoned.

* * *

The hospital walls were tangerine. Had the big window not been there, it would have appeared rather dark. The curtains were pallid with colourful flowers painted upon them. The sheets in his bed were white, and would have made him appear tanner, had it not been for the paleness in his face.

He was so, so tired. He found no strength to do anything but just lay there, for the second day in a row. There was a television on the wall, but he couldn't find it in him to ask for someone to turn it on. Instead, he just waited for something to happen. It didn't matter what, as long as something happened. He was tired, but it seemed that staring up in the ceiling didn't help the return of his energy at all.

His nightstand was covered with flowers and get well-cards, from his close friends and a few from his classmates. He hadn't counted on waking up with the scent of flowers, Sakura crying by his side. That was two days ago, but he could still see the way her green eyes watered upon the sight of him. She and Kiba had stopped by several times a day, trying to keep him company. They only informed him of what was happening – any big news, what Konohamaru had done in school. His little boy had yet to be allowed to visit him. Ino didn't think of it as appropriate just yet.

Ebisu had stepped by on the principal's behalf yesterday evening, talking with a stern voice that had Naruto irritated. Ebisu's voice wasn't all that beautiful any other time, and the way his nasal tone mixed with concealed annoyance and worry wasn't pretty. Ebisu, having been a friend of Asuma's and Kurenai's, was probably worried about little Konohamaru. Perhaps that was why he told Naruto not to come back to school for another four weeks.

To rest, gain some energy. Take care of Konohamaru and calm down. Four weeks.

A _month_. It was a life-time! Naruto hadn't been fit to protest yesterday, merely blushing in shame for his pathetic state. Ebisu had appeared rather uncomfortable with the situation as well, asking several questions about Konohamaru. Naruto had answered tiredly, only thinking about how he was excused for school. He didn't need to rest or calm down. He knew that he could prove himself as soon as he got out of here – he would be better to Konohamaru. He had been awfully selfish lately.

_Four weeks._

He knew that a month was enough to change a life. Sasuke had been in his life for a little over a month, but had been gone for one and a half week. He didn't want to think of Sasuke as 'gone', but he couldn't see another word fit.

_This sucks. _

He had been alone all morning, save for the nurse coming to check on him. Sakura and Kiba would probably step by later, perhaps with more flowers from acquaintances or their family. Even Kiba's mother had called to tell him to shape up. Tsume was a nice, loud woman, and she always spoke what was on her heart. Just like her son.

Naruto looked at the IV attached to his arm, feeling his face heat up once again. It was incredible, really, how bad his friends felt for him. He didn't want them to do so, but they did. Saying, 'how couldn't I see this' and 'I'm so sorry'. He didn't want to hear it – it wasn't their fault. He had practically been hiding from them since Sasuke dumped him. A week and a half ago. He was pathetically counting the breaths they had been apart.

He only had himself to blame. He blamed Sasuke a little as well. For what, he had yet to figure out.

Shikamaru had called yesterday afternoon, a little before Ebisu had arrived. Then, Naruto had been allowed to talk to Konohamaru. He felt so bad upon thinking that he had been acting like such a bastard. He had been so selfish, so _blind_. Konohamaru had asked if Naruto's stay in the hospital had anything to do with his stomach-issues. It made Naruto's insides burn with guilt. He had never realised that Konohamaru could have heard – _must have heard_.

The doctor said that he would have to stay for at least a week or two, until they could see that Naruto was eating and functioning properly. He had been signed for a psychiatrist appointment immediately when he woke up and had been forced-fed some yoghurt. He really didn't enjoy eating at the moment – he was busy thinking. Everyone knew that he wasn't great at multi-tasking.

He had been too tired to speak, but the psychiatrist came with the diagnosis 'stress' and 'EDNOS' after asking questions for an hour and a half. Naruto thought that it was a load of crap – what did she know? He didn't tell anyone else about the latter, simply murmuring 'stress'.

It was a good explanation. Everyone could understand that he was stressed; taking care of a child and himself at the same time. Studying at college and working the two days he was 'free' from guardian duty. Attending teacher-parents meetings as if he was thirty, not twenty, and adapting his entire social life to take care of the ten-year-old. Fending off social workers as if they were annoying mosquitoes on a hot summer day.

That, along with the break-up with Sasuke. Of course, he had yet to tell anyone about it. They didn't have to know that he was so pathetic that he couldn't even handle a simple break-up. Naruto couldn't help but think that there wasn't anything _simple_ about the break-up – Sasuke was what he wanted, and he had never been one to let go so easily.

No one would like to hear that he had been diagnosed with 'eating disorder not otherwise specified', when they expected him to fight for everything that he wanted as always. He didn't want to hear about it himself. A girl disease, he thought.

Kiba and Sakura were there all the time, taking turns to stay by his side. He was stressed, not on his deathbed, he tried to say. They didn't agree with him, suspecting that his lack of eating went deeper than _stress_. What did they know?

At half past ten, Sakura arrived. She picked up two cans of soda, hell-bent on getting him to eat or drink something. Her hair was let down, a small hairclip holding her bangs away from her face. She hadn't put on any make-up, he noticed. She looked sad, just like she had done yesterday. And the day before that.

For two days he had been trying to find the will to eat. He was wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants, freezing whenever he left the security under his blankets. All his energy was used to keeping organs pumping, fighting to keep him from passing out. He didn't want to stay here. He wanted to get out of the bed and find Sasuke. He wanted to hug Konohamaru and tell him _sorry_.

"Shika said that you and Sasuke broke up," Sakura whispered and crawled up next to him. She embraced him gently from behind, nuzzling his dirty hair. Her breath was hot against his back. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He was glad that she couldn't see his face. Closing his eyes, he sighed. He really didn't want to talk about that. Why couldn't they all leave him alone? Just for a little while, until he felt that he deserved their attention. He just wanted to take care of his most precious person, Konohamaru. He just wanted to apologise to Sasuke. Explain; things hadn't gone as he wanted them to. Not like he had planned.

He wanted Sasuke to be there. He didn't want Sakura or Kiba to be there, asking questions and telling him about what happened to his other friends while he was locked up in the hospital. He didn't want to hear it; he didn't want to answer their questions.

He wanted to be taken care of by Sasuke. The Uchiha wouldn't ask questions, wouldn't talk. He wouldn't ask if Naruto wanted a soda, but simply open it and put it there and _wait_. Naruto wanted Sasuke's big hands slowly caressing his body, not Sakura's soft chest against his back.

"What happened? Did you have a fight?"

No, they didn't fight. They didn't argue. They didn't even talk about it. Sasuke just left, taking his things and leaving without a word.

Naruto really missed him.

* * *

Sasuke was working when someone entered the office without knocking. He straightened his facial expression, wondering if it was Suigetsu or Karin that wanted to drag him along on some stupid shit. Lately, they had been more annoying than usual. If that was because he was angrier or because they were indeed more annoying, he didn't know.

When Nara Shikamaru entered the room, he was more than surprised.

He and Shikamaru had known each other for years. They met when Sasuke had received his first job – when they were young eighteen-year-olds – to find a couple of suitable hackers that would like to work for the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke had found Konoha's best hackers, hiring Akimichi and Nara without a doubt. Shikamaru and Chouji worked for the Uchiha Clan for a long, long time. Until Sasuke left and took them with to become workers at Japan Mobile.

Shikamaru always looked tired, as if drowsiness was an incurable illness that he had gotten in puberty. Now, he looked bothered. The man closed the door and sat down in one of the seats in front of Sasuke's desk without a word, as if he was a mere client there to have his design accepted.

The Uchiha put down the draw of the newest design from Karin. It was quite worthless, and he knew that she could do better. She had probably drawn it hastily just to find an excuse to see him. They knew that he didn't want to see them. They knew that he hadn't seen Naruto in a week and a half.

Neither man spoke, both waiting for the other to start. Sasuke wondered what this was all about. If Shikamaru wanted something job-related. Perhaps he didn't want to work here anymore, Sasuke wondered. It was highly unlikely, since the job – sitting in front of a computer and sleep – was ideal for the Nara.

Shikamaru gave up first, laziness winning over stubbornness. His voice was monotone and had a drawled-twang to it. "I knew that you'd end up hurting him."

Naruto had mentioned that Shikamaru disapproved of their relationship, but that had been overlooked easily. The young Uchiha didn't really care what others thought. Sasuke shrugged, not wanting to use his voice. He was unsure if it would sound as uncaring as he wanted it to do.

He really liked Naruto too. To the point where he wanted to wake up next to him every morning, eat dinner with him every evening and sleep with him every night. To the point where he wanted the blond to wear his clothes, only because he looked so good with the Uchiha Fan branding his body. To the point where he wanted to see the blond scrunch his nose up before falling into uncontrollable laughter every single day.

"Konohamaru lives with me and Ino on the weekends, to take some weight off of Naruto's shoulders... If I were to decide, Kono would live with us all the time. I finished college a long time ago, and Ino works at the flower shop. We're not as busy as he is; even if he likes to believe that he has all time in the world. He thinks that I'm too busy to take care of both Kurenai and Kono."

Sasuke wanted to tell Shikamaru to shut up about the stupid brat, but remained silent. He also wanted to point out that Naruto would never leave Konohamaru if he was given the chance. The blond was loyal and caring about his precious people. Even if Shikamaru and Ino demanded the responsibility of the Sarutobi-child, Naruto would fight with everything he had to keep him.

It was obvious. The love the blond held for the brat was the same kind of love Mikoto felt for Sasuke. Konohamaru wasn't disposable, no matter how much Sasuke wanted him to be.

"Konohamaru is going to stay with us for a month or so, until things calm down," Shikamaru continued evenly. His words were dragged slightly, and Sasuke didn't understand what was to 'calm down', and why the little monster was staying with Ino and the Nara before him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in silent enquiry.

Shikamaru sighed, digging in his pocket and taking up a pack of cigarettes and a yellow post-it note. He put one cigarette between his lips, not reaching for a lighter. "I'm trying to quit," he informed.

Sasuke nodded slowly, his eyes falling on the note. It was an address with a room number. He couldn't see it clearly, but looked up at Shikamaru instead for an answer. "What is it that you want, Nara?"

"Nah," Shikamaru said with the cancer stick still between his lips. "I'm here on Naruto's behalf. I think he'd like you to visit him."

Sasuke scowled, grabbing the post-it note. _Senju Hospital, Health Department, room 363_. "What is this?" he snarled impatiently. Silence rung in the room, understanding washing over the Uchiha. _Naruto, hospital, visit_ – the words struggled to make sense in his mind, but without a second glance at Shikamaru, Sasuke grabbed his jacket and left.

Shikamaru grumbled, "So troublesome", and started digging for his lighter.

* * *

After practically jogging from the parking lot, through green-painted corridors and a journey in a cramped elevator, Sasuke finally reached the right floor. He had been stopped two times by bothersome nurses and doctors, and this was the third. The nurse gave him a stern look, obviously used to men barging in to the hospital as if the owned the place.

"Name and ID, please," she said strictly. Her voice was that of a woman who had been smoking since her teenage years.

Sasuke handed her his driver's licence with a scowl on his face, and she nodded eagerly upon the sight of his name. Once again, belonging to the clan of Uchiha was a privilege.

"I'm sorry, sir. Who'd you like to see?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The nurse nodded slowly, as if wondering what an Uchiha would want with the blond. Sasuke wasn't surprised when she didn't have to look in the computer for Naruto's room – the younger male knew how to leave an impression. "Down there and to the right. Room 363. He has someone there now, but–"

Sasuke walked down the corridor, reaching the right door immediately. He stood outside it, staring at the white door. He had acted on pure instinct when Shikamaru told him that Naruto was here. As he had driven from his office, scenarios with bad outcomes had run through his mind. He was still unsure if he wanted to enter.

What if everything was too late? What if, Sasuke thought, Naruto had been in an accident that changed his look on life? What if whatever had Naruto here made the blond man realise that there were others… Others, men willing to overlook the presence of a child. Others, men willing to play and joke with Konohamaru. Others, men that loved children just as much as they loved Naruto.

Sasuke took a deep breath, his big hand now resting on the door handle. In the back of his mind, this couldn't be completely unexpected. He knew that there hadn't been an accident – he was smart. Health Department and the Psychiatrist Ward lied in the same building, since the health-related stuff was mostly connected to the psyche.

He opened the door without knocking, walking straight into a surreal scene. That Inuzuka and Sakura were there, trying to keep a conversation going. The bedside table was almost buried in flowers. It looked much like any hospital room, except for the fact that the patient was Uzumaki Naruto. The blond didn't even look up when he entered the room.

Naruto looked really ill.

Sakura and Kiba stood up at the sight of him, the brunet taking a step forward. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke looked at the man, wondering what Naruto had said, if their potential break-up had been labelled as him leaving Naruto. Probably the truth; Naruto was an honest person. He was aware that his presence probably wasn't wished for by the blond's friends. In their eyes, he was nothing but a creep who left their friend without explanation.

He hadn't even brought flowers.

His dark eyes averted to Naruto, finding that the younger man had disappeared under his blankets in a childish attempt to hide. Sasuke didn't smile. Had it been under any other circumstances, he probably would have snorted, but this was too serious. He didn't know what to say in his own defence. The thought that it was his fault that Naruto was here made his head throb painfully.

Naruto's body didn't look any different from the last time Sasuke had seen him. Sure, Naruto was thin and slender – too slim for a man in his age – but Sasuke had never thought of it as threatening. Blond strands were sticking out at the top, but otherwise hidden. Sasuke took a step closer, but found himself stopped by Kiba's hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off, sending the man a glum look.

"Come, Kiba. Let's get some coffee." Sakura practically dragged the brown-haired man out of the room, surprisingly easy for someone her size. As soon as the door closed behind them, Sasuke sat down on the chair that the pinkette had earlier occupied.

He pulled it closer, so that he was mere centimetres from the bed. His knee kept bouncing up and down, sometimes hitting the side of the hospital bed. If it was because of nervousity or actual _fear_, he didn't know. He grabbed the blanket, slowly pulling it down to reveal the patient. His stomach churned at the sight of his lover. Lover.

The term fit Naruto so well. _Lover._ Not someone to leave, but to love and cherish. Someone to share and yet claim as yours. His lover. _His_. Someone that loved and adored. Preferably him.

Sasuke's eyes flew past the tray of untouched food. Only a small package of yoghurt had been opened and a glass of milk had been consumed. An IV was attached to the med-student, but Naruto didn't seem bothered.

Blue eyes were filled with unshed tears, but it was clear that Naruto fought to keep them at bay, trying to hide his pain. All everlasting energy that once had belonged to the younger man seemed gone. Drained. Naruto was drained. Sasuke wondered if it was his fault, or if this had been slowly creeping up on them all this time. The Uchiha guessed that he was the trigger. This illness wasn't something new, and perhaps he had been the final shove.

"Naruto…" He reached out, tracing the scars on the blond's cheek lovingly. A part of him told him to leave. Leave before he was stuck with Naruto again. The blond and his kid. The other part told him that, no matter if he chose to stay or leave, Naruto would be on his mind. Stuck.

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto's voice wasn't loud or rough, but small. Small, as if he feared that Sasuke would get up and leave if he asked questions. Sasuke thought that even with dirty hair and bones poking out here and there, Naruto was gorgeous. It didn't fit him at all, since Naruto wasn't a small person.

"Baby," he mumbled and leaned in. He pressed his lips against Naruto's, feeling how dry and chapped they were. There was no tongue or movement, just simple pecks as Sasuke moved his lips over Naruto's face. The blond seemed to be cold. That was only logical, even if the room was rather warm. Sasuke was unsure if he thought so because it actually was, or if it was the warmth in his abdomen speaking.

It hurt in a way that Sasuke had never experienced before. Not even the time when Itachi and Kisame had arrived in the middle of the night in the Uchiha Compound and fallen down the stairs. Not even the time when his mother fell off her horse. This was some kind of hurt and sympathy that he hadn't experienced before. He felt annoyed and angry as well, mostly because he was _scared_.

He hugged Naruto close, and he was surprised when the other clung to him just as desperately. Sasuke had never imagined himself as an affectionate person, but they were alone and this was_ Naruto_.

"Don't leave me, Sasuke… I don't want to be without you."

Sasuke didn't answer. He didn't want to be without Naruto. Yet, there was a voice nagging at him in the back of his mind. _He has a kid, he has a kid, he has a kid._ With kids followed responsibilities: being a good role model, keeping them happy by playing and talking. Sasuke didn't want to do all that. He didn't want to buy Konohamaru things just because he didn't know how to handle him. He didn't want to be a father.

"Don't leave me, please, Sasuke, don't…"

There was another voice, beating at the nagging voice. It was Itachi's cold, amused tone. _He didn't ask you to become the father of his child now, did he? _

"I won't leave you."

* * *

Sakura and Kiba didn't dare to come back until half an hour later, when they had grabbed some coffee in the cafeteria. Both were nervous about what they would see when opening the door.

Had Sasuke left? Was Naruto happy or sad? Was Sasuke still there? Were they making out or simply talking?

When they entered, their eyes widened comically. Sasuke was still there.

The Uchiha was lying in the bed, the sleeves of his expensive dress shirt rolled up, his shoes on the floor and his jacket thrown over one of the chairs. He was embracing Naruto from behind, his eyes closed. The blond was obviously asleep, his chest raising and sinking slowly. Sasuke didn't open his eyes, but they could tell that he was awake, a pale hand moving over the thin body under the covers.

Sharing a look, Sakura and Kiba slowly backed out of the room. They didn't want to disturb.

* * *

Naruto woke up feeling more relaxed than he had done in a week. He could feel Sasuke breathing in his neck, sometimes moving his head a little to avoid getting tickled by bright hair. Naruto fought to keep from blushing – he was disgusting, not having had the strength to shower in the time he had been in the hospital. He looked like a wreck, and the situation didn't make it better.

The tangerine-coloured walls seemed to smile at him knowingly. He wanted to get out of here. While he was more than happy that Sasuke was here, he didn't want to be seen in this state. Weak, unsexy. He shifted, turning around in the bed. It hurt to lie down.

His nose bumped lightly against Sasuke's, causing the Uchiha to open his eyes. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's hard chest. "Why are you here?"

He didn't want to feel this happy if it was only temporarily. Had Sasuke come because he felt guilty? Because he thought that this was his fault, and didn't want to have it on his conscious? Would he leave as soon as Naruto got out of the hospital, claiming that he didn't want to be near a child?

"Someone has to take care of you."

Despite feeling tired, Naruto got annoyed. "I don't need a babysitter." If that was all Sasuke was, then he wasn't sure that it was worth it.

"It's clear that you're unable to take care of yourself." It was said with such a tone that Naruto didn't know what the man meant. Nevertheless, he answered hotly,

"I have friends that take care of me."

"They're doing it the wrong way."

Naruto wanted to yell and curse, because Sasuke was so right. He felt ashamed to admit that he didn't want Sakura or Kiba hovering over him, handing him yoghurt after yoghurt and telling him about Konohamaru's day with Ino and Shikamaru. He didn't want Ino and Konohamaru to drop by. Of course, he wanted to see his kid, but it was painful. Embarrassing.

There was a knock on the door, and Sasuke got up. Whoever had been knocking was in for a surprise to see that there was someone to open the door. The Uchiha stared down at Hyuuga Hinata and her cousin, and Naruto just wanted to hide under the covers. Why did everyone insist on seeing him when he clearly didn't have the strength to answer their questions?

Sasuke stepped aside, just as curious as Naruto to see what Neji had to say. Dark eyes watched a Hinata walked up to Naruto, putting a box of chocolate and a bottle of water on the crowded bedside table. Naruto could barely hear what she said when she spoke,

"G-get well soon, Naru-Naruto-kun."

She took a step back, sending Sasuke an insecure look, letting Neji approach next. The male Hyuuga sighed, his pale eyes drinking in the sight. "You didn't get this upset when I broke up with you."

Naruto almost groaned. Why did the older man always had to bring up their past as lovers? Was it because he regretted the break-up, or because he simply wanted to torture both of them? Back then, Naruto hadn't been this busy. He hadn't gotten panic attacks because he didn't find himself a good parent. Back then, the break-up had been caused by Asuma's death and Naruto's fight to get custody of Asuma's nephew.

It appeared that he wasn't meant to have a boyfriend – perhaps taking care of Konohamaru was his only place in this world.

"If I hadn't been so narrow-sighted, we could have become something. Don't you think?"

Naruto wanted to shake his head furiously, afraid that Sasuke would get the wrong idea. He loved Neji as a friend, nothing more. There had been feelings, other feelings. A year ago, before Neji ditched him and Konohamaru.

"Take care, Naruto-kun." Neji bowed his head, exiting the room with Hinata in tow. Sasuke stared after them, his hand lingering on the door handle after closing. The Uchiha looked back at Naruto, his eyes narrowing before walking across the room.

"Ne… Why don't you like Neji, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sat down on the bed, putting one of his hands on the blond's. Their fingers entwined, and Sasuke's response was very slow. The gesture was caring, without the air of finality that had been there when Sakura had been holding his hand. Holding hands with Sasuke didn't make him feel sick.

"I… Hyuuga… Neji bought a horse several years ago."

When the dark-haired man paused, Naruto brought their linked hands up to his face, the cold tip of his nose brushing against Sasuke's warm knuckles. The older male continued,

"The horse was wild and, according to Hyuuga, untameable. He was about to get rid of it…"

Naruto blinked, feeling surprised by this information. He had never pegged Sasuke for an animal friend, despite his hand with horses. It made him smile. "Did you buy the horse?"

"No. I… I stole it from the Hyuuga stables the night before it was supposed to be put away."

Naruto felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards. He bit his lip, trying to keep a straight face. It was obvious that Sasuke had tried to keep the last part from him, maybe worried of what Naruto would think of him. He had, after all, _stolen_ a horse.

Naruto chuckled. The chuckle turned into a scrunch of his nose, which soon turned into full-blown laughter. It almost hurt, and it took so much energy that he nearly passed out. The pain in his stomach and the chance of passing out was worth it.

It was worth seeing Sasuke smile.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Review~ I need your encouragement to write the next chapter :) I hope you liked it!


	15. On Call

**Thank y'all for the response I've gotten! I just wanna kiss your shiny foreheads. ****Do check out the little contest I have for Uchiha's Eleven ;D (Info on my profile). **

**PS. I'm sorry 'bout the wait – I'm living at another place during the weekdays from now on, but I'm still going to be able to write. Updates will come on weekends from now on (if you take time to review, of course).**

**

* * *

**

**Dove and Grenade**

**Written by Venerate**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter fifteen:** On Call

* * *

Sasuke had been very effective today.

He had woken up next to Naruto, in the small bed, once again. He had been close to falling out of it several times during the night, almost pulling Naruto with him every time. That didn't matter, because every time he almost fell out – almost pulled Naruto with him – it caused the blond to laugh and make more room. Regardless of these little parts where he had been rudely pushed out of slumber, he felt disturbingly peaceful.

He was glad that Shikamaru had stopped by, but he couldn't help the thoughts of Konohamaru nagging in the back of his mind. Each time he had always fallen out of bed and awoken, he had had a hard time falling back asleep. Konohamaru was a child, and Sasuke knew that children woke up during nights. He was unsure if this applied to ten-year-olds as well, but he just _knew_ that the brat would make his life unbearable.

Now, he was standing by the reception desk on Naruto's floor, arguing with a petite nurse. Despite his name, she didn't want him to shorten the list of accepted visitors.

She was walking on thin ice, not accepting his wish. Sasuke didn't want Kiba or Sakura to step by five times a day, not only because Kiba sent him glares, but also because Naruto was _tired_. Granted, they counted on the blond man to be up on his feet in no time as always, because even Sasuke knew that Naruto was a fighter. However, he could tell that the repetitive information about Konohamaru's day in school when yoghurt was shoved in his face couldn't be anything but harmful.

They didn't understand. Perhaps they did know Naruto for a longer time, but that was different. They were friends. Sasuke was the _boyfriend_. He had special privileges that were going to be put in action _now_.

"Sir, please, getting visitors are an important step on the road of healing." She was annoyed, but her tone was devoid of emotions, as if she had had this discussion before. "Uzumaki-san will do well by having his friends over."

"_No_. I want their time here as short as possible. Which part of 'bothering him' don't you understand?"

"Sir, please refrain from using such a tone at me." She looked upset, probably hurt by his indifference and cold voice. He had a different strategy than most when getting his wish through. "I'll need better reasons than that they're _annoying_, sir."

Sasuke grabbed the phone on the high counter that separated them. She let out half a word in protest, but he held up a big hand to silence her. She was ruining Naruto's stay at the hospital. The stay was supposed to be for resting and healing – Naruto was doing nothing of the sort when thoughts of his 'poor kid' were forced upon him.

The young Uchiha dialled a number, waiting impatiently for someone to pick up. He swallowed, licking over his teeth in a nervous habit. His lover had to stay for another week, and he wouldn't get any rest if Sakura and Kiba kept stopping by to _bother_ him.

He knew that they were Naruto's best friends, but they were hurting him by talking as if he was dying all the time. They were hurting him, trying to feed him yoghurt because the doctor had mentioned that the patient had been practically living on it. Hurting him, invading on their alone time.

Sasuke's dark eyes snapped away from the nurse when someone finally picked up on the other end. A triumphant smirk graced his features.

"_Who is this?"_

"It's Sasuke, sir. Could you please stop by at the Senju Hospital?" Sasuke drummed his fingers at the counter, ignoring the dark look the nurse was giving him. She was stupid, he decided. Too stupid to be the head nurse.

"_Are you __all right, boy?"_

"Yes, sir, I'm fine. I need help moving a patient to a better hospital. Clearly the staff is incompetent."

He hated doing this, but the shocked look of the nurse made it all worth it. He hated that he had to ask for help, but it was for the greater good. For Naruto, Sasuke would ask for help without a single regret.

"_For my favourite boy, of course. I'm in the middle of a meeting; could I stop by in t__hirty minutes?"_

"The health department. I'll be in room 363." Sasuke put the phone down harshly, causing the nurse to flinch. "If I were you," he said coldly, "I'd get the chief of medicine before my uncle shows up."

The nurse nodded, fear written over her face before running away. The sadistic part of him was smirking as he made his way back to Naruto's room. He had to prepare his boyfriend for a meeting with one of Japan's most powerful men.

Uchiha Madara.

* * *

Naruto squirmed uncomfortably, sending a glare at the older man.

"They're not_ that_ annoying," he said.

Yet, he couldn't help but find the gesture oddly sweet and caring. He was currently poking the noodles in the box that Sasuke had brought him. His mood was still going up and down in waves; his blood sugar levels a real mess. However, Naruto didn't protest when Ichiraku ramen was put on the nightstand, his blue eyes widening upon the sight of something else than strawberry yoghurt.

"They were clearly bothering you. I'm taking you somewhere better."

"Sasuke, my insurance–"

The Uchiha pressed his lips against Naruto's. He had already finished his noodles, but was patiently waiting for his lover to finish his. He put a hand on Naruto's cheek, his thumb running over the plump lower lip. His eyes didn't leave the trace that his thumb followed. "Naruto… don't worry."

The blond put the noodles away on the bedside table, letting it fend for itself with all the flowers. His hands found their way into black hair, his long fingers entwining with the silky locks. Naruto placed a kiss on Sasuke's nose. He closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against Sasuke's. A question that had been lingering on his mind since Sasuke came to the hospital tore itself from his throat, "Are you going to leave me once I get out of here?"

Sasuke snorted. "You really are strange."

"You're even stranger, asshole," Naruto countered.

He squirmed; a bit annoyed that he had to wear jeans. He had spent his visit at the hospital in sweatpants so far. It had been hard enough to take a shower this morning, almost passing out of exhaustion afterwards. He understood that Sasuke's uncle was coming by, and that it was important for Sasuke to wear somewhat proper clothes. He felt as if he should know something about this Madara – or, rather, actually know of him. Naruto could honestly say that he had no idea what was so special about the man. It was annoying. He placed another kiss on Sasuke, this time on his chin.

"So this is the infamous Uzumaki Naruto."

The voice made Naruto freeze, his grip on Sasuke's hair tightening. He removed his lips from the young Uchiha's, looking up at a tall man with broad shoulders. He had long hair, but it was spiky in a way that reminded of Sasuke's short hair. He was dressed in an expensive suit, and he was just as handsome as Sasuke.

The idea of Fugaku being one of the most terrifying men Naruto had ever seen was quickly erased from his mind. Fugaku was scary, but this man took the prize. His eyes were so dark and so calculating – he seemed to see _everything_. He was attractive for an old man, and Naruto had to force down some sort of sound that bubbled up his throat.

"You are a lot smaller than I expected. Fugaku-chan told me about you – you look nothing like he made it sound."

Naruto offered a half-hearted smile, even though he didn't appreciate being called 'small.' _Trash. Fugaku said I was trash._

"Don't you worry," Madara said in his deep voice. His dark eyes flickered from Naruto to Sasuke, then back again. "Fugaku-chan is not a people person. He is not as bright as my Sasuke."

_My Sasuke?_ Naruto forced himself to keep quiet. He really wanted to shout out that Sasuke wasn't something to own. Sasuke wasn't a property, or a thing, that could be possessed or owned. _And if he was_, Naruto thought, _he would belong to me._

Madara put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto could almost see the pride in both Uchiha men. Their dark eyes were filled with superiority, but the blond could tell that they had a strong bond. Perhaps not a bond like the one between Mikoto and Sasuke, but one filled with honesty and another kind of love. A conditional love that said, as long as Sasuke behaved, Madara would appreciate him.

Naruto wasn't sure what to think of that, but then, he didn't know much about such things. He had been raised at an orphanage where the attention had been focused on all of the children rather than the individual. He supposed that conditional or unconditional didn't matter, because Sasuke didn't seem to suffer.

"I've talked to your doctor. We're moving you in an hour." Madara removed his hand from Sasuke's shoulder, and Naruto's chest suddenly felt lighter. "Boy, go to the clinic and prepare the papers for Naruto-kun's transfer."

"Uncle–"

"Go."

Naruto bit his tongue to refrain from protesting along with Sasuke. He didn't want to be left alone with this man! Madara was so scary that anyone who was left alone with him probably died from a heart attack as soon as the man left. Naruto really didn't want to die now – he had just gotten Sasuke back.

When Sasuke walked out of the room, sending Naruto a reassuring look before closing the door. The blond tried to relax, thinking that Sasuke trusted and loved this man.

"I'm sure you know what Sasuke does sporadically for the clan. Has he talked about the clan rules?"

"Uh, no, sir." Naruto tilted his head, wondering what Sasuke did for his clan. _Rules_ had never been a topic when they spoke. He could truthfully say that Sasuke never actually talked about his clan. Perhaps that was for the better, because Naruto couldn't really focus on the words that Madara used. Instead, his focus laid with the tone and the body language.

"You know what our clan does." It was a statement, making Naruto panic slightly. He had no idea, but Madara expected him to know. He had to force himself to speak, the words leaving his mouth slowly,

"No, sir."

Madara sat down on one of the chairs by the bed, but he still managed to look intimidating. He chuckled, as if Naruto was _joking_. "Don't play dumb with me, boy. My Sasuke would never fall in love with a moron. You know that our clan is involved in everything that enters and exits this town. You know that we _own_ this town."

Naruto tried to form a sentence, but he was too shocked to speak. Either Madara was delusional, or Sasuke had some heavy explaining to do. He hoped that it was the former. _No_, he was going to accept Sasuke's uncle as clinically insane. He knew that the Uchiha Clan was powerful; he knew that they liked to put their pale noses in everything. Naruto had never been interested in politics; he didn't know what Madara was talking about.

Therefore, the one word Naruto got stuck on had nothing to do with Konoha politics. "Moron?"

Madara put a cold hand on Naruto's. "Listen to me, Naruto-kun. I'm sure that you're a real asset in your right element, but you need to understand that you won't have the option to leave my Sasuke when you find out about the truth."

"The truth?"_ What truth, what truth? _Naruto felt panic rise in his mind, his stomach sending jolts of pain in silent warning.

"I'll get the doctor for you, Naruto-kun. You look rather pale." Madara stood up and left the room without a word.

Naruto felt queasy. His hands were shaking in fear. He had just gotten Sasuke back. Sasuke, who made it possible to sleep properly. Sasuke, who made him feel calm and full of energy. Sasuke, who made his panic attacks disappear by simply looking at him as if he _mattered_.

Naruto climbed off of the bed, taking an unsteady step towards the bathroom. The bathroom was in the corridor, and he had to hold a hand in front of his mouth in a mental attempt of stopping what was inevitable.

He made it to the garbage can before the noodles made their way up his throat again.

* * *

Two days after Naruto had been moved to the private clinic, Sasuke was attacked.

He was walking to the clinic with a bag of food and candy that he himself would never dream of eating. It had taken him quite some time to decide what to buy, but he felt satisfied when he climbed out of his car.

He was completely unprepared for Naruto's friends' ambush, seeing as he expected them to strike the same day that they realised that their friend wasn't at Senju Hospital anymore.

A fist came out of nowhere, colliding with his nose painfully. There was a lot of strength behind the punch, and he was shocked to see that Sakura was the one that had landed it in his face. The immediate pain had him leaning against the car, dropping the plastic bag to the ground. He didn't make a sound, too proud to show his shock. He felt something warm run down over his lip, and wiped it away with the back of his hand. Blood.

There was a lot of blood, dribbling down over his mouth and chin. It soon became a river, but the warm liquid numbed his nose slightly. He wouldn't dare to open his mouth and speak, in fear of sounding nasal and drowning in his own blood. It ruined his dress shirt and the tie, but that couldn't be helped. Sakura didn't look remorseful at all, her emerald eyes sending electric glares his way.

Behind her stood that Sai-guy, Kiba and Ino. The blonde female had her hands on her hips, which made him feel safer. He didn't want to discover if Ino had some hidden strength in those fists as well. He was lucky that he was so close to the hospital, because he would _kill_ the pinkette if she had crooked his nose.

"Nice to meet you again, Sasuke-san," Sai said with a big smile. He didn't look ready to start up a fight, instead standing a little in front of Kiba, as if trying to stop an inevitable fight. "How are you doing?"

The question was so incredibly stupid that Sasuke was actually a little repulsed.

"Sai," Sakura growled. "Shut up!"

"Got it, Ugly." Sai saluted, still smiling widely. His pale skin almost reflected the sunbeams into Sasuke's eyes. God, he really didn't want to face these people.

"Who do you think you are, really?" Ino's words were hissed out through her bared teeth, as if she was having a real hard time not to yell at him. He had to fight the urge of pushing her face away with the hand that wasn't covering his nose. "You can't just take our friend and run away with him because you want to! You don't even know him!"

Kiba was trying to push past Sai, who was stronger than he looked. The brown-haired man barked out a loud insult that Sasuke didn't even register. He glared down at the two girls in front of him, feeling trapped with his car behind his back. They either had planned this out very well or simply trusted Lady Luck. He suspected that it was the former.

Being the aggressive and impatient person he was, Sasuke decided to open his mouth. He only succeeded in getting it full of blood. He spat it out, not caring if it stained his shoes. "Yet, I could tell that you were bothering him."

"Bother…? _Bothering him_? How on Earth could we bother him? We're his friends!"

"Exactly," he growled. Another mouthful of blood was spat on the asphalt. He took pride in the fact that his voice remained indifferent and bored despite the stinging pain in his nose. "He didn't want to tell you. Fuck off before I call the police."

"You're gonna call the police?" Sakura laughed. "Your criminal ass is too damn prideful to call for help. You're just like him, you fucking prick. Add us on the visitor's list and we won't have a damn problem. You moved him to a better place, anyway."

Sasuke wiped away more of the warm blood carefully, knowing by experience that it was a great contrast against his pale complexion. "He needs rest," he murmured. Some more blood sneaked past his lips, tasting of copper on his tongue. "He'll be out in a week or so."

"If you're fucking manipulating him into hating us, I swear to God–"

"Shut up," Sasuke growled to the brown-haired man. Kiba had yet to get past Sai, but frequently tried. He sighed, picking up the bag of groceries that he had dropped. "Naruto likes you for some reason. I won't take that away."

This seemed to be an accepted answer, despite the insult within. Sakura was practically dragged to their car, which was still running. Sasuke recognised it to be Lee's car, white and rusty. He smirked. Naruto's friends weren't all that bright, he decided as he saw them drive away. Before it disappeared out of his line of vision, he saw Kiba flipping him off through the window.

"Morons…"

He never did say that he _would_ add them on the visitors list. They would simply have to wait.

* * *

"What the fuck happened to you?"

Naruto was up from the bed in a second, his hands caressing over Sasuke's face to make sure that it was only a bloody nose. The blond felt shocked – who had managed to land a punch on the almighty Sasuke? Sasuke was the strongest person he had met, not someone who would simply accept a hit.

"Nothing," the Uchiha mumbled. He was clean from blood in his face, but his dress shirt was completely soggy. "Sakura says hi."

Naruto blinked, wondering if Sasuke just made a funny. He overlooked it, and instead put his hands on the dark-haired man's shoulders. He bit his lip to keep from snickering. Sakura was surprisingly strong for someone her size. She had surprised Naruto quite a bit back in high school. A part of him was now worried about his friend, wondering if Sasuke would hit a girl.

"I didn't touch her."

Naruto knew that Sasuke had to be some kind of mind reader. He always knew what the blond was thinking, but it wasn't annoying. In fact, he was kind of grateful for not having to ask. "Does it hurt?"

"Stop that."

Sasuke swatted away Naruto's hands from his face. The blond pouted. Sasuke smirked, looking arrogant despite his swollen nose. It was pretty comical, Naruto had to admit. He had been quite tense since Madara's little speech, and this was probably what he needed. Something to break through the tension with violent force and tear it into pieces before it could come back.

He had gained two kilos drastically during his stay at Senju, and some colour was appearing on his face again. His mood was still unstable, but when he told Sasuke about it, the Uchiha simply stared at him. It appeared that Naruto was the only one to notice a difference. He remembered Sasuke saying, yesterday, 'You're always unpredictable – your mood changes like normally.'

It was probably one of the longest sentences Sasuke had said to him. Or at least, Naruto was pretty sure that it was one sentence and not two, but he wouldn't bet his life on it. Instead, he tried to ignore it. The guilt and anxiety he felt was lessening slowly, loosening every time Sasuke stopped by.

"Here. Eat."

Sasuke put a bag on the bed, pulling Naruto down with him to sit in the comfortable armchairs next to the bed. This room was different from the one he had stayed in at the Senju Hospital. This had a smell of antiseptic, but the walls were brighter and the sheets were a pleasant blue instead of stark white. It was a nice change, seeing as Naruto liked colours. Instead of a nurse coming to check on him, the nurse was always accompanied by his doctor to tell him more about his diagnosis and his stay.

He had yet to tell Sasuke about the diagnosis he had gotten. There had been another therapist to talk to him when he arrived to the clinic. The therapist here had been calmer and not played 'twenty questions'. Naruto wondered what Sasuke would think if he revealed the disorder. Would he think that Naruto was weak and stupid? The Uchiha would probably find him extremely annoying and troublesome. Naruto was afraid that he wasn't worth the trouble.

At the same time, he didn't want to reveal it because of Madara. He had still to question Sasuke about it, but it had sounded pretty serious. What did Madara mean when he said that he wouldn't be able to back down when he found out the truth? What truth?

Another part told him that it didn't matter. Uzumaki Naruto was no coward. He thought that he could handle it, whatever it was. Though the slight worry, he mentally cheered himself on not to think of it. Sasuke did, after all, tell him to rest all the time.

"Is it broken?" Naruto broke his own thoughts, asking the first question that entered his mind when Sasuke wouldn't speak. The Uchiha shook his head. "It looks like it hurts."

"Stop talking."

"Jerk."

Naruto made a mental note that Sasuke became even grouchier when in pain. It made him snicker, causing the older man to glare at him darkly. Naruto shrugged it off, accepting the piece of candy that Sasuke threw at him. He unwrapped it, not bothered that the yellow plastic wrapper fell to the floor. Popping it into his mouth, he found that the lemon-vanilla taste was even better when Sasuke had bought it for him.

Sasuke picked up the discarded wrapper, throwing it in the dustbin before leaning back in the armchair. His dark eyes never left Naruto, as if he was curious over how the blond had ended up in this situation. Naruto felt the words on his tongue. They didn't taste as good as the candy, but he knew that it was now or never. This was the moment where Sasuke's reaction would count.

"They say…" The rest of the sentence got stuck in his throat, and he cleared his throat to try again. He avoided Sasuke's eyes, looking anywhere but at the older male. "They say that I…"

"I know."

Naruto swallowed the candy. Its journey was uncomfortable down his throat, but he didn't think of it. "You know?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, his black bangs swaying with the motion. He was silent, but Naruto could tell that he was going to say something soon. He kept quiet, waiting for the reaction. _A_ reaction.

Their relationship was serious enough for Naruto to openly say that he was falling in love with Sasuke, but there were no real promises. No real promises coming from either part. Naruto really wanted a promise, something more solid than the simple term boyfriend. Perhaps a confirm from Sasuke that said that he felt the same. That he wanted to continue with whatever they were doing.

"One of my cousins had bulimia nervosa when she was younger. I know what it looks like."

Naruto licked his lips, feeling incredibly annoyed. He knew that Sasuke's family was huge, so it shouldn't be a surprise. Yet, there was another feeling. That… "You knew all this time?" …when his friends hadn't even noticed.

"No." Sasuke tried to get some eye-contact, but the blue eyes were busy staring at his pale hands. Naruto was ashamed over his behaviour, but Sasuke didn't seem to think of the illness as embarrassing. "I recognised it, but… I didn't want to see it."

Naruto's chest ached. Was that the same thing as saying that Sasuke didn't see _him_?

There was a harsh knock on the door, and both winced at the sound. Sasuke moved to open before Naruto even got up from the armchair. The Uchiha didn't make a sound as Juugo and Suigetsu entered, followed by a red-haired woman that Naruto vaguely remembered. She squinted her eyes, apparently recognising him as well.

"Yo, sweetheart!" Suigetsu hopped up on the hospital bed, smirking at the blond. "This is Karin, the premenstrual bitch that I'm sure Sasuke has mentioned."

Naruto bit his tongue, keeping from snickering at the astounded grimace on Karin's face. The red-haired woman turned to Naruto, checking him out as if _she_ was his doctor. He wanted to tell her to stop that, but it appeared that she was a friend of Sasuke's. He didn't want to risk it, even if Sasuke didn't look all too happy to see them.

"What do you want?" Sasuke muttered. Karin sat down in the armchair that he had occupied seconds ago, smiling at him as if she hadn't just been called a bitch, she spoke with a rough voice,

"Juugo and Suigetsu wanted to visit your friend, so I followed. I haven't seen you in ages. We did get some flowers, but they didn't allow it inside the hospital. Idiots…"

Sasuke nodded slowly. His black eyes were on Juugo as the orange-haired man sat on Naruto's bed. Naruto didn't mind – he was used to people getting along with him after only a few minutes in the same room. Sakura always said that it was the welcoming aura around him, while Ino claimed it to be his handsome smile. He wasn't sure which one he wanted to be right. Hopefully, both were.

"How did you end up here, anyway?" Suigetsu leaned forward, pressing his nose against Naruto's. No one seemed to react on this, and the blond guessed that Suigetsu hadn't been informed of the rules about personal space. It didn't bother him, since Sai was a bit like that.

"None of your business," Sasuke answered before Naruto had a chance to answer. Normally, Naruto would get annoyed when others interrupted him, but the Uchiha saved him from having to make something up. Stress would have to be explained, and he didn't want to explain something to Sasuke's friends.

"Meh. Just asking… Good that you kissed and made-up, Sasuke was getting unbearable." Suigetsu turned to Naruto again, the tips of their noses brushing. Naruto tried to lean back a little more, but the other man followed.

Suddenly, Suigetsu was yanked back harshly, making Naruto jump in surprise.

"Gaa! Man, what you do that for?" Suigetsu put a hand on his shoulder, apparently hurting where Sasuke had pulled him. Naruto felt something warm in his stomach, and couldn't help but smile.

"When are you planning on getting back to work, Sasuke?" Karin asked, crossing her legs in a business-like fashion. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if her skirt had been longer when she bought it, or if those designer brands actually did sell such sluttish clothes.

"When Naruto get out of here," Sasuke answered boredly. He acted as if Naruto was merely staying at a hotel, not a hospital. Karin muttered something about not wanting to be alone with the idiot anymore, and blue eyes examined her closely. Sasuke leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and returning to look so ungodly bored.

Karin's eyes wouldn't leave the Uchiha's form, even as she adjusted her glasses.

"Oh, my God! What happened to your nose?" Karin was up on her feet again, running over to him to inspect his swollen face. "Who did this to you?"

"No one." Sasuke didn't look away when she came closer, tilting her head for another angle, and Naruto couldn't help but feel a little jealous. The green in him flared, and he didn't even try to hide his displeasure. Sasuke was the only one that seemed to notice how blue eyes glared at the red-head, but he only smirked.

"Did they rob you?" Suigetsu asked, suddenly interested. Karin scoffed, as if the thought was ridiculous. Naruto hated to agree with her, but the thought of someone trying to rob Sasuke was very comical. The bastard would probably kill them before they snuck their hands into his pocket for his wallet.

"Who did this?"

Naruto fought to keep the words to himself, he really did, but the town's loudmouth can only keep it inside for so long. He snickered, earning strange glances. "It was a girl!" Naruto sniggered, and soon Suigetsu had joined him in with hysterical laughter.

"A girl! Hahaha! A _girl_!"

Granted, it was no usual girl, but Haruno Sakura who had landed that punch. Of course, they wouldn't know who she was anyway, so he didn't bother to tell them. Sakura was a very strong young woman, with a mean right hook. Naruto's laughter didn't fade until Sasuke put a warning hand on his shoulder, promising physical pain if the mockery was kept up.

"Sorry," Naruto said in a tone that indicated that he wasn't sorry at all. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Ne, Naru, tell us how you guys really met, Sasuke won't tell us the truth."

With a grin, Naruto proceeded to do so, planning on making these guys his friends as well.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	16. Push It

**A/N:** Do I suck balls or what? I just got a warning from my school that they'll pull in my money if I don't start showing up more. Pff… Good luck getting my hairy ass there for maths. So, yeah, I've been a bit busy fighting with my parents and teachers about this. I'm quite stubborn – I say good luck to 'em fuckers!** :|**

**

* * *

**

**Dove and Grenade**

**Written by Venerate**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter sixteen:** Push It

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes!_ Stop asking me that."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Pfft."

They were in Sasuke's apartment. Naruto was lying under him in the couch, his hands buried in black hair. His blue eyes were narrowed, his scarred cheeks slightly flushed from the arousal flaring inside of him. Sasuke didn't look much better, strands of dark hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. Naruto's bag was thrown on the floor along with their shirts.

"Get me out of these pants," Naruto murmured and bucked his hips up. Sasuke grunted, getting onto his knees to undo both Naruto's and his own jeans. "Sasuke…"

Despite the annoyance both felt – dancing around each other with questions and answers – they discovered a closeness that rivalled the one they had felt after their first time having sex. Naruto wanted to be closer to Sasuke, while the older man felt the urge to ask about Konohamaru. He had expected Naruto to run to the boy as soon as he was released from the clinic.

Now, when Naruto didn't run to Konohamaru as soon as he got out, Sasuke wondered what it meant. Was it because the blond wanted to assure him of something? That they were okay, and that Sasuke mattered even after these weeks spent in the hospital. To be honest, Sasuke didn't understand. He wasn't sure that he wanted to attempt doing so either.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's jeans off, throwing them over his shoulder, causing the scented candles to tip over. They were ignored, and Sasuke pulled his own pants down, not bothering to pull them off fully. He let his hands move over Naruto's chest. The blond's appearance hadn't changed all that much, except for the glow that seemed to show through his bronze skin as he had gained a small amount of weight.

Naruto seemed even louder. He bucked his hips upwards, making Sasuke come back to the present. The taller male groaned in the blond male's ear, sending shivers down a tan back. Naruto clawed on the pale back, his blunt fingernails leaving faint marks. He bucked once again, their wet erections sliding against each other. "Nngh, Sasuke…"

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he pressed his lips against his lover's. His hand sneaked downwards, over smooth skin and over the inky tattoo. His index finger dipped in the cute belly button, before coming down to blond curls.

"Sasu…Aahh," Naruto whispered out something incoherent, his back arching as Sasuke's fingers encircled his shaft. "In…In me…"

Sasuke was grateful for the blond's love for oral and anal. It was a genuine love, not some pretend love to please Sasuke. An _unadulterated_ love, like all the love and care Naruto radiated – always pure and true. Nothing false or fake in an attempt to make another happy. Just pure love. Sasuke wished that he would be loved genuinely, purely and honestly by the other one day. One day.

"Lube," Naruto reminded breathlessly, "get the lube…"

Sasuke was on his feet in an instant, holding up his jeans with one hand to prevent them from pooling around his ankles. He soon found himself in his bedroom, rummaging around in his nightstand's drawer for the lubrication hurriedly. Once he found the gel, he returned to the living room with victory and arousal in his hot body. The sight he was greeted with made him feel welcomed.

Naruto had started without him, his body practically shivering in pleasure as he fingered himself. Sasuke licked his lips. It was the first time someone had actually decided to do something without him when they were having sex. It was rather surprising, but he knew that Naruto was an independent person. Sasuke would love to take care of the blond anyway, and hoped that he one day would be allowed to do so.

"Sasuke…" Naruto pushed two fingers inside of himself as far as they would go, spreading his legs and revealing everything. The blond man's lips were parted and his eyes were half-lidded. The fingers moved in and out, and the older man climbed on top of the other. "From behind, please, Sasuke?"

Naruto wasn't shy. Sasuke would love to hear the blond say more teasing questions, teasing lines that were so innocently asked that they only became dirty when they reached Sasuke's ears. Naruto's words weren't _meant_ to be dirty or teasing, but they indeed sounded like it. The Uchiha bit the tip of his tongue to keep from saying something stupid. He let go of his jeans, letting them fall to his knees. He stood on his knees on the sofa and watched as his lover turned around to position himself on his knees.

Uncapping the lube, he almost dropped it when Naruto pushed back, pressing his naked behind against Sasuke's exposed groin. There was a moan, and Sasuke wasn't completely sure if it was his or Naruto's. It didn't matter. He pushed forward to meet the blond. His hard, dripping cock slid in between the perfect, round globes of tan flesh. Another moan.

There was only heavy breathing as Sasuke smeared lube over his dick sloppily, coating it as much as he could. It slipped slightly in his grip as he put the head against Naruto's opening. He licked his lips, trying to control his rapid breathing. The room had become several degrees hotter in a matter of seconds, and they hadn't started yet.

"Aah… yes…" Naruto hid his face into the cushion, his body relaxing as much as possible as Sasuke shoved his erection inside of him.

Sasuke grunted. His eyelids fluttered close as he pushed inside slowly. "_Uh_…" His big hands were on those hips, the hipbones still visible, hard under his fingertips. He didn't think of it. He didn't want to. All he could concentrate on was the feeling of Naruto clenching around him as he tried to loosen up all of his muscles.

Sasuke groaned; his sweaty forehead against the sunkissed, slim back as he focused on the intense feeling. Naruto's back was warm against his chest, and Sasuke pushed his hips forward. Naruto gasped, his hands gripping at the fabric of the seats under them, burying his face deeper in the cushion. The Uchiha could hear the muffled moans and gasps clearly anyway, pushing in and pulling out.

Sasuke's belt jingled with each shove of his hips, echoing rhythmically with the harsh breathing and the sounds of two men being pleasured.

Naruto moved sensually with him, heightening the erotic feelings. Sasuke swallowed air painfully, but he ignored it in favour of thrusting his hips forward with animalistic speed. Naruto let out clipped moans in response, his knuckles turning white as his grip tightened on the sofa.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah–aahh..._Sasuke_!"

It was forced out, his name merely a cheer to make the older man move faster. The sound of skin against skin, the clink of his belt and Naruto's moans were what filled the room. Sasuke's throat felt thick and he couldn't get out a coherent sound. He pushed inside deeply of his lover, his eyes clenching shut and attempting to breathe. His hips moved frantically back and forth, and he was _so close_.

"Aahh!" Naruto pushed back, his back arching and Sasuke's thrusts still a feverish mess. He came on his stomach, parting his lips and breathing out air that his lungs didn't have. "Nngh…_mm_…"

Sasuke felt how Naruto tensed up, every muscle clamping and they both fought with breathing. Sasuke almost climaxed then and there, but he wanted to ride the pleasure for just a little while longer. It felt so, so good. Naruto let go with a deep inhale, moving with Sasuke's thrusts and pushes in a much more relaxed way than earlier.

The young Uchiha could feel his own orgasm running over his skin. It was there, almost, almost. He could taste it on his tongue, his eyes clenching shut as he tried to move faster and faster. It was impossible to think; everything was black behind his eyelids.

When he felt damp finger reaching between his moving thighs, the tips of Naruto's warm fingers merely sliding against the sensitive skin of his balls, Sasuke finally fell over the edge. He let out a loud groan, his throat vibrating against Naruto's sweaty back, and practically squeezing the blond man's hipbones. He shot his load into the younger man, moving sloppily to milk himself empty.

Both panting and sweating, Sasuke slowly pulled out of the hot hole. He wrapped his arms around his lover, turning them around swiftly. It felt good to lie down, Naruto on top of him, gradually finding coherency in his satisfied mind. Absent-mindedly, he trailed his fingers up and down the blond's evident spine. This felt unbelievably good, just lying there. It was foreign, but something that he dearly wanted to examine further.

With Naruto.

* * *

"This feels weird."

"Mhm."

"I miss Konohamaru. A lot. I wish he was here."

Sasuke shifted, lying to face his lover. He wasn't sure that he would enjoy listening to this. The bed was so warm and cosy, and Naruto's fingers were running over his skin in a try to gain attention. Sasuke was tired, but found that he wouldn't mind to listen to Naruto, whatever the younger man now had to say. They had time. Sasuke opened his mouth in hopes to get this conversation over with fast, blue eyes staring at his lips as he did so,

"You're good for him."

It was a simple reassurance, and blue eyes disappeared behind tan eyelids. Naruto smiled, his eyes closed, and Sasuke traced his index finger along one of the facial scars. He had yet to find out where they came from, but this wasn't the right moment. Naruto was experiencing foreign feelings – feelings of a parent without their child. It was something that Sasuke couldn't understand or comprehend, but willing to accept.

As long as Sasuke didn't have to be near the kid, they wouldn't have a problem. He hoped.

"Just because he is with Yamanaka and Nara doesn't mean that you aren't going to see him." It was a vague comfort, but Naruto hummed in agreement. It made Sasuke's chest swell with pride – he had managed to console Naruto's feelings somewhat. That alone was a big achievement for someone like him.

"Tell me, Sasuke… Why don't you work for your clan anymore?"

Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's cheek. He had no idea what brought this subject upon them, but suspected heavily that leaving Madara alone with Naruto hadn't been the brightest idea. The old man wasn't only intelligent and scary, but also manipulating. He had a way with words when he wanted.

"I do. Sometimes."

He hoped that it would be enough for an answer, but the blond opened his eyes to look at him, wondering what this meant. Sighing, he decided that they shouldn't speak of such things after great sex. He wasn't comfortable talking about his side business with the man he wanted to make an impact on. He felt that Naruto wouldn't be all too impressed upon hearing what his family really did.

"What is it that you do, really?" Naruto pressed his naked body against Sasuke, making the older man shiver unnoticeably. It was pleasant, skin against skin, in an intimate way. "Is it as boring as your regular job?"

"Yes." Keeping his answers as short as possible, Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's chest, his fingertips tickling evident ribs. It was an easy way of changing subject, as the blond immediately took his hand. Their fingers entwined, and blue eyes fought not to show self-consciousness. The young Uchiha let go of Naruto's hand, his fingers returning to trace the bones.

"Stop it," Naruto hissed. He sat up, the kelp covers following him to cover as much of his naked body as possible.

"Why?"

It wasn't really a question. Naruto glared at him, but it didn't matter. He knew why Naruto didn't want him to touch him; not now, when the heat and passion had calmed down and they were in their right minds. Not now, when Sasuke could register what everything meant and think of how unsexy it was. Sasuke didn't think of Naruto as unsexy, but how could the younger man know?

"You're such an _asshole_." Naruto's grip on the covers tightened; his cocksucker-lips shut tightly together as if trying to prevent himself from saying something stupid. Sasuke reached out, putting a hand on Naruto's thigh as he sat up. He didn't speak, but something in his dark eyes triggered the med-student to continue. "You're hiding something from me."

Rather than denying it, Sasuke leaned in. He placed a kiss on one of the scarred cheeks. "So did you."

"I was going to tell you!" Naruto bit his lip, his eyes narrowing as he looked for signs in Sasuke's face. There was nothing but the normal blank facial expression, and the Uchiha didn't seem upset or angry. "I was _going _to tell you, but you found out before I had the–"

Sasuke put his hand on the scarred cheek he had just kissed, his thumb caressing the blond's lower lip. It was soft under his fingertip, trembling slightly when blue eyes discovered the older man's scowl. "Clan rules; I can't tell you."

"Can't, or _won't_?" Naruto's lip moved against Sasuke's thumb, making his lover lose his concentration momentarily.

"Can't," Sasuke assured quietly. "Not yet."

Naruto swatted his hand away. "Why not? Don't you trust me? Not at all?"

Sasuke's lips thinned out. He trusted Naruto to keep quiet – the blond man wouldn't tell a soul. He trusted Naruto to not judge him. It was just too early; he wanted to trust his lover so badly, but there was nothing that assured that Naruto would stay with him. Not even Naruto – _different, strange Naruto_ – would stay if he found out what Sasuke did on his spare time.

"Sasuke?" Naruto sounded hurt, one of his hands letting go of the covers to reach out. Tan fingers wrapped around a strong arm, bringing the Uchiha back to reality. Naruto's grip tightened, his voice harsher as he spoke, "Your uncle said really strange things, Sasuke. Don't you want to tell me?"

Sasuke really wanted to tell his boyfriend, but fear of breaking the clan rules and fear of loosing his newly found lover kept him from speaking up. The consequences of revealing the Uchiha history and his old place in it were too big. He didn't want to risk what they had. What he wanted to _believe_ that they had, in the very least.

"Fine. Call me when you're done being a bastard."

Sasuke watched, his face devoid of emotion, as Naruto started to get dressed. The younger man didn't even bother saying goodbye as he left the room. Sasuke listened as Naruto made his way through the apartment, opening the door and slamming it shut moments later. Falling back down in the bed, he closed his eyes, whispering a long,

"Fuuuuuck…"

* * *

It took two days before Sasuke gave in. It was an unusual feeling, to surrender to another person. He only ever listened to his uncle and father, and even then he had a hard time admitting failure. At least this felt like losing, standing outside Naruto's house in the late afternoon with a plastic bag with food and two rented movies. He didn't want to talk, and there was no better way of saying that than bringing movies.

Naruto was the one who opened the door, and Sasuke was glad to discover that his boyfriend was alone. He didn't want Sakura or Kiba near. It felt incredibly good to see Naruto's face again, despite the glare he received. The last two days had been awful – the forty-eight hours had felt like eternity. He had had extreme difficulties sleeping, and it showed. From the looks of it, Naruto hadn't been much better off.

They stood in the doorframe for what felt like ages. It could have been a mere minute, but Naruto's stern stare made time freeze. His blond lover was just as stubborn as Sasuke himself. The older man scowled, an impatient tingle running through his body as he didn't get what he wanted.

"What do you want?"

Naruto tilted his head, his blue eyes leaving dark orbs for a second to glimpse at Sasuke's pale, thin lips. Another sting ran through Sasuke's body at the thought of this being their first official fight. There hadn't really been a fight when Naruto's guardianship over Konohamaru was revealed, so the Uchiha preferred to phrase it as 'a small break' in his mind. He came back, so it shouldn't matter.

"I thought I told you not to contact me unless you were done being a bastard?"

"You've been eating properly."

It wasn't a question. Sasuke could see that there was still colour in his lover's face, and that the weight that had been added during the hospital stay was still there. Naruto put a hand on his hip, leaning against the doorframe challengingly. "Yeah. I figured that this mess is _your _fault anyway. Konohamaru shouldn't have to–"

"Mess?"

"Mess. As in, fight." Naruto tried to refrain from smiling upon seeing Sasuke's scowl worsen. It was difficult to fight against the corners of his mouth, as they fought to point upwards. He looked away, continuing, "Yeah, you heard me, you confront-fearing douche bag."

"Confront-fearing?"

"Uh-huh."

This was getting childish, but no one besides them was near. Sasuke didn't mind as much as he should have. He shoved the bag in Naruto's direction, forcing the younger man to accept it. The blond didn't even get a chance to form a word, questioning the bag that occupied his arms, before he was lifted up in the air.

"Ah! What the–"

Sasuke carried his struggling lover inside, managing to close the door with his foot before making his way into the kitchen. It was rather clean, save for the two cups on the counter. Sasuke figured that one of Naruto's friends had paid a visit earlier. An itch of annoyance at the thought made him put Naruto down unsympathetically on the kitchen table.

"Oof! Don't be so harsh, Sasuke!" Despite the jab he received, Sasuke was glad to see the amusement in blue eyes. The stern look was gone, replaced with the light expression that made Naruto look so amazingly beautiful.

The Uchiha stood in front of his younger boyfriend, looking down on him with onyx eyes. The kitchen seemed brighter, an orange glow over the room, even though the sun was already getting ready to slowly disappear behind rooftops. Everything seemed brighter, and Sasuke was sure that it was all because of Naruto.

His big hands moved down over Naruto's arms, caressing, reaching the tan hands that he dearly wanted to hold. He took a deep breath, opening his mouth and saying,

"I do trust you."

* * *

They had watched some movies, and Naruto was asleep. The blond was sleeping heavily, and had been doing so since the first movie. Sasuke had watched the second movie alone, not minding the soft snores from the man next to him. When the clock turned seven, the plates and glasses from dinner still on the coffee table, someone knocked impatiently on the door.

Naruto didn't move, which wasn't all that surprising. Sasuke had understood after their first date that the waiter was a heavy sleeper. So he took it upon him to answer the door, brushing off invisible dirt off his shirt as he opened.

"Hi– oh, _you_." Ino put her hands on her hips, tilting her head to examine him. While her mouth formed a smile, her pale blue eyes were a different story – it was obvious that she didn't know whether to dislike him or accept him. "Uh, I'm in a bit of a hurry."

Sasuke scowled, wondering for a second why she had even bothered to stop by if that was the case. He got his silent question answered when he felt the Sarutobi brat run past his legs. The kid aimed for the kitchen, probably hungry or in the mood for something. Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto probably told you that he'd come by tonight. Just for an hour or two. Don't worry, I've talked to Kono; he's gonna take it easy," Ino guaranteed. Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes and tell her that kids were incapable of taking things easy, but that would only complicate things. "So, see you at eight or nine. Call if he gets out of hand. Bye!"

She practically ran down the lawn and climbed into the car with the speed of sound. He was rather amazed, since she had been wearing such thin heels. He didn't stay to see the car disappear down the street, but instead walked back inside, heading for the kitchen.

He stopped by the doorframe, seeing Konohamaru with a troubled expression. Silently, he prayed for whatever deity there was to help him out of this situation. A voice in him – strangely enough sounding much alike Itachi's – was telling him to suck it up.

_Don't be a pussy, don't be a pussy. It's just a kid!_

Swallowing whatever qualms he felt, he stepped inside. "Hi." The greeting practically burned in his throat, telling him that it shouldn't be_ this_ hard. He had no idea what to say or what to do, but thankfully enough, Konohamaru took the lead. And for once, Sasuke let himself be led.

"I'm hungry. Can you make me something?"

Sasuke nodded curtly, thinking that this was going down the right road. He tried to formulate the right set of words that would become the question 'what do you want', but Konohamaru saved him from the humiliation.

"Can you make me home-made ramen?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched dangerously. "…_no_."

"Oh…" Konohamaru sighed. He looked disappointed, probably having been denied the food at Nara's place. Sasuke suspected that Ino had promised the boy the food when he came here. That bitch. "Where's Naru-nii? Can't we get him and make him do it?"

It was rather flattering that the boy asked him for advice, asking him for _permission_. "No," he said. There was no way that they would wake the sleeping man up. Sasuke himself knew that it would take too much energy out of him to get the heavy sleeper up and running, especially when the blond had gotten out of the hospital three days ago.

"I really wanted that food! Ino-nee said that Naru-nii would make me–"

"Ichiraku's is open for another hour."

Sasuke bit his tongue, regretting his indirect suggestion immediately. He cursed inwardly when Konohamaru's auburn eyes lit up. The brat jumped up and down, yelling out 'thank you, thank you' with newfound vigour. He wanted to pick the kid up, throw him out through the window and lock all the doors. It would make him feel much more at ease.

"Maybe you aren't as bad as Shika-nii says you are!"

Konohamaru grabbed him by the hand and attempted to pull the much bigger man along with him. Sasuke had to force himself from gagging – who knew where the kid's hand had been? Playgrounds were very dirty and had been raked as the place with most bacteria and germs.

Sasuke didn't allow the kid to drag him along, instead pulling his hand out of the boy's and following him to the hall. Konohamaru put on his muddy tennis shoes, those brown eyes on Sasuke's sneakers. "Your shoes are much cleaner than mine," the boy pointed out and held up his foot to show off a dirty shoe.

"Hm."

Konohamaru huffed at the reply, crossing his arms and waiting impatiently for Sasuke to get his jacket and the car keys. Over and over, Sasuke hit himself over the head mentally. He couldn't believe that he was doing this. If Itachi or anyone from his clan saw this, he would never live it down. Sasuke and a kid, together, was a laughable image.

"Your car is kinda cool, I guess." Konohamaru climbed in on the passenger seat, and Sasuke watched intently. He didn't want any mud _anywhere_. "But just because you're taking me to Ichiraku's and you have a cool car, I'm not going to like you."

Sasuke snorted. It wasn't really a great loss, even if Konohamaru's friendship would have meant another plus for him in Naruto's books. He would manage.

"I heard that Naru-nii is in love with you, and you took care of him while he was sick."

It sounded, in both male's ears, as if Konohamaru was starting to slowly doubt his own dislike. Sasuke smirked, knowing that a lot of people liked him despite his arrogance and silent behaviour. He was handsome and rich – the two main ingredients in love.

"I don't know why Naru-nii likes you. You're annoying."

_You're the one who's annoying, you little fucktard!_

Sasuke sped off, determined to shorten this torture. He squeezed the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white as Konohamaru started squirming in the seat impatiently. Yet another downside with kids – they just couldn't sit _still_.

The twenty-minute ride to Ichiraku's was a pain, but they were both alive when they arrived. Parking the car, Sasuke got out and walked around the car to open the door for the boy. Since the car was so high, Konohamaru had slight troubles climbing out of it. The Uchiha actually succumbed before the boy reached the ground, helping the Sarutobi brat out by lifting him.

Konohamaru huffed; embarrassed that he hadn't reached the ground. Sasuke closed the door, locking the vehicle by pushing a button on his key. Ichiraku's was a small lunch restaurant, open for take-out almost every hour of the day. As they walked up to the stand, Sasuke was hit by one of the paper lanterns that hung dangerously low. Konohamaru grinned at the scowl Sasuke wore after that.

They were greeted by the brown-haired girl that worked there. "What may I get for you?"

She smiled, her cheeks blushing slightly upon the sight of such a handsome man. Her father, working behind her with another order, didn't even look up at his daughter's light tone. Sasuke looked down on the boy, who was looking straight back at him, silently asking what he was allowed to get.

"Whatever you want," Sasuke muttered. The boy proceeded to ramble his order, making Sasuke regret coming there. However, it was better than having to make his own ramen in Naruto's house, seeing as he wasn't the most experienced cook. He closed his eyes, breathing out. He tried to think of something less aggravating, but it wasn't working all too well.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

He paused in his exhale, looking down at the grinning boy.

"Thanks!"

"…You're welcome."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

A/N: before you guys start asking if Sasuke did tell Naruto or not... Nah. He didn't, cuz he _is_ a pussy. However, feel very free to review. This stupid-shit-asshole-cunt story sucks. I hate it so much that I'm going to rewrite it :O**


	17. Queer

I'msorryaboutthewaititwon'thappenagainsorry!

* * *

**Dove and Grenade**

**Written by Venerate**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter seventeen:** Queer

* * *

Naruto woke up at the sound of a door opening. He groaned, shifting to lie on his stomach. His bed was so warm and comfortable, the comforter so soft against his skin. The air was fresh, and he suspected that the window had been opened. When he heard steps in his room, he threw a curious, albeit tired, look over his shoulder.

It was Sasuke, standing there with damp hair and dressed only in a pair of jeans. His pale, toned chest was pleasant to the eye, and Naruto smirked. He really enjoyed Sasuke's body – it was so strong and gorgeous. Different from his own, sunkissed and skinny. He couldn't even call himself_ slender _anymore, because he was nothing but scrawny.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Naruto turned around, lying on his back and supporting himself on his elbows. Sasuke walked closer, leaning down with his hands still in his pockets. Naruto grinned widely as pale lips moved against his. This was almost as nice as waking up next to the man. "When did you get up?"

"An hour ago."

"I'm really glad that I don't have to go to school," Naruto confessed and disappeared in under the comforter. It was dark and warm, and he closed his eyes slowly. Sasuke snorted, gripping the fabric and pulling it away swiftly. "Ah, Sasuke!"

"Hm. Get up."

"Why? I want to sleep, you asshole." Naruto sighed, sitting up despite his argument. Sasuke looked rather pleased upon seeing that the other was obeying, holding out one of his hands. Naruto took it, letting himself be pulled up on his feet. Strong, pale arms wrapped around him in a secure and warm embrace. Just when he was close to falling asleep, upstanding, Sasuke decided to speak,

"I wouldn't want you to get bored, so go get ready."

"What? Why, what are we doing?"

* * *

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk upon seeing that his lover was still pouting. Whereas Sasuke himself wasn't all that keen upon meeting his brother, he knew that it was a mandatory task that had to be completed once in awhile. Itachi would be glad to see Naruto as well, livening up their usually quiet gatherings.

As they walked inside of the coffee shop, Sasuke put his arm around the blond's shoulders, leading him in the right direction. Itachi was sitting in the far corner, by one of the windows. A thick candle was lit, emitting a soft vanilla scent. The café was more than agreeable – no kids, no women. There were a few couples, but other than that, it was rather empty. Then again, it was past lunch time.

"Sasuke… And Naruto-kun. How are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks! How're you, Itachi-san?"

"Mm, don't bother with the suffix, Naruto-kun. You are with my little brother now." Itachi stood up to pull out the chair next to him, motioning for the youngest man to sit down next to him. Sasuke watched intently as Naruto sat down next to the older Uchiha with a smile. "I heard from uncle Madara that you've been ill?"

"Uh, yeah. I was a bit stressed out and, yeah…"

"Your secret is safe with me."

Itachi raised a hand slightly, gesturing for a waitress to get over to their table. The young woman appeared out of nowhere, smiling big upon seeing the two handsome Uchiha brothers by the table. She introduced herself and recommended the ice coffee and their newly made waffles.

Naruto was just about to ask about the size of the ice coffee when the two dark-haired men decided to voice themselves. The Uchiha voices were dark and low, effectively going over his own loud voice. It was with his jaw in his lap that Naruto watched as Sasuke – once again – ordered for him. Itachi ordered for himself when Sasuke was done, adding that 'Naruto-kun indeed should try the tuna salad' as well.

The waitress left with the same big smile and the orders for everyone before Naruto even got the chance to protest. Then again, he was unsure of what to complain about – he wanted the waffles and the ice coffee, just what Sasuke had ordered for him. He was a bit unsure of the tuna salad, but guessed that he shouldn't disappoint Sasuke's older brother by declining. He sent his boyfriend a glare, trying to send mental insults over the table.

Sasuke failed to notice, instead leaning back in his chair. "How are father and mother doing?"

It was a standard question, which was answered with a standard reply. "I believe they took a trip to Otogakure. Orochimaru is having some sort of bal. He wanted us to attend, but I turned it down."

Sasuke nodded, glancing at Naruto. The blond was busy playing with one of the toothpicks that he had taken from the small pack next to the pepper and salt containers. Itachi demanded their attention again, this time addressing the existence of a certain brat.

"I heard that you have been taking care of Sarutobi Konohamaru, Naruto-kun. How is he doing?"

"You wanna know something funny?" Naruto leaned closer to Itachi, ignoring the other's question completely, a sly grin on his face as if they were school girls prepared to share a scandalous secret. "I fell asleep when Kono came over yesterday evening, and he was hungry…"

Naruto stopped himself in order to chuckle, and Sasuke wanted to throw the candle at the blond. He would never live it down, and he instantly regretted explaining the empty Ichiraku's containers in the garbage this morning. It was an awful experience that he would rather not talk about. He had been nice, and this was what he would pay for it. He should have known that nothing good could have come out from it.

"Sasuke took Konohamaru to Ichiraku's and got him food. How sweet isn't that?"

Itachi blinked; his eyelashes long and dark. He blinked once again before allowing his round lips to form a smirk. "Very _sweet_ indeed. How come you went through all that trouble, little brother? It must be a thirty minute ride, when I'm sure that Naruto had food at home?"

"Yeah, exactly!" Naruto agreed, his nose scrunching up as laughter escaped his throat.

Sasuke sent him a dark glare, wishing that Konohamaru hadn't been hungry when he arrived last night. Even worse was that Sasuke had been forced to wake up the little shit when Ino came back to get him. If that hadn't been the most awkward moment in his life, shaking a little kid to life, then his name wasn't Uchiha Sasuke.

"He…wanted ramen."

"A valid reason," Itachi concurred seriously. As the food arrived, his narrow eyes didn't leave Sasuke's form. He opened his mouth, asking yet another standard question, "When are you coming back home, little brother?"

Sasuke scoffed. "As soon as you move _out_."

Naruto looked up, confusion in his blue eyes as he turned to Itachi. "Sasuke practically lives right outside the compound, why does he have to move inside the walls?" The blond received strange looks from the two men, but ignored it in favour of taking a sip from the ice coffee.

"Few choose to leave the compound," Itachi said slowly. Sasuke could tell that his brother wanted to explain the ways of their family, even if it required speaking. "Mostly because of love for an inappropriate person or because of sudden discover of morals. I don't know. Sasuke here left because he wants to play adult. I'm just waiting for my dear little brother to take it to the next step in his game of pretence."

"What's the next step?" Naruto managed between a bite of waffle. Sasuke glanced at the tiny piece of cream that had gotten stuck to his boyfriend's upper lip, forcing himself to concentrate on whatever evil words would leave his brother's mouth. Itachi didn't even look at the blond as he turned to Sasuke with a smirk,

"Playing house."

Sasuke sent his brother a dark glare. He didn't even want to know from where Itachi had picked up that idea. It wasn't as if he had enjoyed taking Konohamaru for a late dinner at Ichiraku's. It wasn't as if he had planned it. It just happened – not because he wanted to, not because he was nice and certainly not because Konohamaru was nice. The brat had made it rather clear that they weren't friends.

"Meh, you're such a nice brother," Naruto drawled sarcastically. Both Uchiha men looked at him in surprise. Neither had expected the blond to take Sasuke's side so openly. Most would play neutral in favour of gaining both parties' acceptance. "You shouldn't be so hard on Sasuke, ne? He's not the one living next to his parents."

Sasuke bit his tongue, his dark eyes avoiding looking at his older brother. He had never heard Itachi be insulted by anyone, though he was sure that the reaction would cause chaos in the seven pits of Hell as the inhabitants boycotted the Devil in favour of Itachi. Sasuke blinked when nothing came, and he blamed his drama queen-tendencies for the creative images.

Naruto smiled knowingly, preoccupying himself by mixing the chocolate ice cream with the cream on top of the remaining pieces of waffle. Sasuke smirked as Naruto brought the fork to his mouth, licking it clean. _Yum. _

Itachi took a sip of his coffee, his dark eyelashes appearing longer as he narrowed his eyes in amusement. "It is indeed lucky that you are attractive, Naruto-kun, because you _are_ rather stupid."

Sasuke, who was sitting on the other side of the table, sent Itachi a dark glare. "Brother," he said warningly. Naruto pouted, but didn't say anything. Sasuke had long ago understood that his lover was used to comments like that, mostly because of his blond moments. Nevertheless, Sasuke didn't want his brother to scare away the young man.

"I apologise for my rudeness, but it appears that you aren't bright enough to see what is right in front of you. Oblivious, I believe the word is." Itachi put a pale hand on the frowning blond's arm, smirking at the expression. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I'm sure that Sasuke will leave the clan that raised him in order to play house with you."

Sasuke didn't like the way Naruto's cheeks turned rosy in humiliation.

* * *

Itachi handed his younger brother a car key as they reached the exit of the coffee shop, a satisfied smirk on his face. Sasuke accepted it, his scowl not dissolving. He put his arm around Naruto's shoulders, silent comfort as they walked out of the café. Itachi walked down the street with a two-fingered salute, disappearing into the crowd before his little brother and the blond could reach the parking lot.

"What the–"

Sasuke growled, his hands clenching into fists upon the sight of his, once silver, jeep. The older Uchiha had apparently tried the vehicle in a terrain much different from the city roads. It was almost completely covered with dirt and mud, turning it into a brown car. Naruto bit his lip, trying to refrain from laughing. He had to admit that it was a rather funny prank.

"The fucker drove it through the forest!" Sasuke walked up to the filthy car, his dark eyes narrowed in shock and despair as he spotted a scratch. The scratch was almost white, leaping from the back to the front door. He opened his mouth, no sound coming out as he ran his big hands through black hair. "I'm going to kill him."

Naruto almost flinched at the serious statement, startled upon hearing such a sentence leave his lover's mouth. He reached out, embracing his furious boyfriend from behind, leaning his forehead between Sasuke's shoulder blades. He could hear the heartbeats thumping loudly through Sasuke's body, closing his eyes as the older man tried to find his voice.

Naruto sighed as he started caressing Sasuke's flat stomach. "Well… It's just a car."

It was apparently wrong thing to say, as Sasuke grabbed his thin wrists and yanked him away. Naruto yelped when he was pushed into the car, and he pulled his arm out of Sasuke's grip. It reminded him of their time in Itachi's car, on Sakura's driveway, but this situation was very different. No arousal was tinting the air, the sun beaming down on them as ignorant people passed on the sidewalk twenty metres away.

"It's not just a car," Sasuke informed him coldly. "This is one of my top priorities – I've been taking care of this piece of sh–" Sasuke paused himself, gritting his teeth as he tried to control his anger. "– I've fought to keep this free from damage in a whole year–"

"Are you being serious?" Naruto blinked, his eyes wide as he took in what his lover said. It sounded awfully ridiculous in his ears. Of course, he didn't have a car to host any similar feelings to, but it was just a vehicle. A _thing_.

"_Yes_."

Naruto stared up at the man that had him trapped, pushed up to a muddy jeep. He could practically feel the wet dirt stick to his clothes as he fidgeted slightly. Dirt and mud was no problem for him – he was too used to be outside with Konohamaru and play on the ground. His blue eyes took in Sasuke's angry expression.

Even when experiencing anger, the dark-haired Uchiha looked gorgeous. Naruto couldn't help but think of what Shikamaru had said a few weeks ago, his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. He could hear his own voice, saying, 'so what if Sasuke was a little spoiled?'

So what? Sasuke was being irrational, not spoiled. This was a whole new level of spoiled – the kind that Naruto had only read about in Sakura's gossip magazines when a famous diva was interviewed. It would have been amusing, had Sasuke not looked so solemn. Naruto licked his lips, the situation abruptly turning to discomfort. He squirmed a little, putting his hands on the Uchiha's hard biceps, trying to push him back.

Sasuke didn't budge, instead narrowing his eyes. "You're not taking me seriously."

_No._ Naruto felt his stomach churning as panic coiled in his chest. He was a shitty liar, and he didn't want Sasuke to dislike him. He wanted Sasuke's praise. Their relationship was too young for a fight. A fight about Naruto taking Sasuke more or less seriously. Their relationship was too young, hanging on a thread after Konohamaru had been acknowledged as Naruto's charge.

Now was the time they would both find out how reliable that thread was.

* * *

They had yet to speak to each other, but Sasuke had already assumed that Naruto wanted to come with him to the apartment. It was in tense silence that they walked up the stairs. The air seemed thick around them, making it hard for Naruto to breathe. It was just as embarrassing and awkward as it sounded – they were walking stiffly through the corridor to the door, Sasuke not making a single sound as he unlocked his thick door.

Sasuke opened the door, stepping aside for Naruto to enter before him. Even now, when they hadn't spoken for half an hour after their fight, Sasuke was acting like a gentleman. It should have been a little unnerving – it probably would have been, had it anyone else. This was Sasuke, Naruto thought, spoiled and stupid and _angry_ Sasuke. His gentleman acts fit his character all too well to make Naruto nervous.

After taking off his shoes, Sasuke disappeared into the kitchen. Naruto stared after him, smacking his lips to himself as he tried to decide what to do. The tension remained, despite the fact that the Uchiha wasn't even making a sound in the kitchen. Naruto smacked his lips again, even though he knew that the soft 'pop' sound wouldn't ease the tension. If anything, he was making it worse.

Leaving his shoes as he had kicked them off, Naruto took his cellphone and entered the living room. He glanced at the beautiful family photo on the wall, wondering if he should take one with Konohamaru. The idea was crushed immediately, as the photograph would only confirm the lack of parents in the boy's life. Poor Konohamaru, who had to live with such a bad role model. Poor Konohamaru, who had to live with _him_.

"I see what you're doing. Stop building it up."

Blue eyes met dark ones, and Naruto had to fight down the urge to smack his lips. Just to tease the man that he was so angry with. Stupid, stupid Sasuke.

The older man took two steps up to the sofa, and for a second, Naruto almost thought that Sasuke would say something degrading and mean. Something similar to what Itachi had said, perhaps to verify what had been stated. That he was in a phase. That he was in the phase of _playing house_.

Or worse, that he _didn't_ want to play house.

Naruto stood up, unconsciously heading towards the bathroom, when a strong arm wrapped around his waist from behind. He inhaled deeply, thinking about the words of the therapist back at the clinic.

'You need to find a new way to vent.'

Unfortunately, things are never that easy. Old habits die hard, and Naruto managed to get out of Sasuke's cold embrace just in time before running off to the bathroom.

Sasuke stood, frozen, in the living room as he listened to the sound of his boyfriend throwing up.

* * *

Sasuke was standing in the bathroom, three o'clock in the morning. Naruto was sleeping heavily in the sofa to the sounds of some sitcom reruns. The blond had fallen asleep there after the shower he had taken. Sasuke knew that they hadn't spoken for nine hours. A personal record, unless he counted the time they had been apart because of Konohamaru.

His head was aching and his body was tired, but every time he tried to fall asleep, he would wake up right back again. It felt lonely lying in his double bed, with no one to hold. Fragments of their fight echoed loudly in his head, accompanied with the fitting laughter coming from the television. Naruto had snarled and yelled, even cursed. Sasuke hadn't been a saint either, but he had kept his voice as controlled as possible.

"_Are you really being serious?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I'd never think that_ you _were stupid enough to value a stupid car higher than your friends and family!"_

"_Shut up. You know nothing."_

"_Exactly__, why would you tell me anything? I'm just a poor little boy who doesn't have the time or the money to care about a small fucking scratch on my million dollar car! So, excuse me for not finding you rational right now, but–"_

"_Shut up!" _

The fact that Naruto had thought of his reaction as silly made his blood boil. His knuckles almost turned white as he clenched the bottle of sleeping pills in his right hand. He avoided looking at himself in the mirror, terrified that he would see the needy, frustrated monster that was hiding within him. The needy monster that craved for appreciation and approval.

Naruto was making things that were so obvious in his life complicated. He was sure that Naruto's difference was still a thing to love, but at the moment, he was practically ready to start trashing things. Luckily enough, the small part of him that was still calm told him that he would wake the blond up if he started trashing his apartment.

Sasuke couldn't help but find it slightly humorous that he was still being considerate enough to keep quiet when_ Naruto _was the one causing this entire disturbance.

Opening the bottle of pills, Sasuke poured the pills into the toilet bowl. It had taken quite some time before deciding whether to take it or not. He had been in the bathroom for approximately half an hour. Dropping the bottle, he felt a little lighter after his decision. He sighed through his nose as he adjusted his junk through his boxers. He turned the lights off and made his way to the bed.

Naruto's side, the left side, was empty. _Naruto's side_, he thought again. He couldn't remember when the left side had started to belong to his boyfriend. He stared at it, long and hard, trying to get a grip of himself. When it didn't work, he had to keep a furious growl from bubbling up his throat. He practically stalked into the living room, not bothering with being quiet or stealthy. Instead, he walked straight up to the couch and turned the television off. Naruto didn't even stir.

Still irritated, Sasuke shoved his arms under Naruto's lithe form, picking the younger man up with less care than he had done the previous times. He almost hit his knee on the coffee table, but escaped injury as he smoothly stumbled a little instead.

Embarrassment for his sudden clumsiness fuelled his anger, and he didn't care if Naruto looked gorgeous while sleeping. The younger man didn't deserve such thoughts at the moment. Sasuke managed to get them both to the bedroom intact, Naruto snoring.

He put his lover on top of the comforter, childishly hoping that the blond man would be cold when he woke up. Sasuke then climbed in under the covers, closing his eyes as he lay with his back against Naruto. The soft snores were soothing, as was the knowledge that, when he woke up, Naruto would be there.

* * *

His anger was almost – _almost _– forgotten when he woke up the way he did, in the middle of the day. The clock had just passed twelve, and the sun was shyly peeking inside through the half-closed curtains. He blinked several times, only to close his eyes and relishing in the feeling of Naruto's fingers on his back.

He had long ago understood that Naruto didn't carry grudges, but this seemed a little more serious. Perhaps the blond would even demand an apology, if the way his blunt fingernails randomly joined his caresses from time to time was any indication. Sasuke sighed as Naruto's nails raked over his pale skin, only for his warm fingertips to sooth the place where he had just clawed.

Sasuke didn't know whether to pretend to sleep and relish in this moment, or to turn around and swat the hands away.

"I know you're awake," Naruto mumbled behind him.

Well, Sasuke thought, at least it made his decision much easier.

"We don't have to talk or anything… I just… It's just…"

The sheets shuffled slightly as Naruto came closer, nuzzling his nose against Sasuke's back. The Uchiha kept silent, unsure what would come out of his mouth. Did Naruto really think that he was spoiled? _Irrational?_ Never before had he associated himself with that word. He inhaled as much air as possible through his nose, taking in the scent of fresh laundry and his own shampoo.

"I'm, y'know, _sorry_ for snapping and that… perhaps, if you just told me–"

"Tell you?" Sasuke turned around, bumping his nose against Naruto's in the process. The blond was closer than he had thought. Instead of backing away, he let the tips of their noses be connected. "_Perhaps_," Sasuke mocked, "if _you _started telling me, I would tell you. Don't you think?"

Naruto looked away, staring up at the ceiling with his beautiful eyes. "Ask me. Ask me then, you fucking asshole."

Sasuke bit his tongue, preventing himself from cursing. There was a moment of silence as both complemented what had been snarled out. He took a deep breath before obeying Naruto's little wish. "Why do you throw up."

"…I don't know." Naruto shifted again, apparently slightly restless, his forehead coming in contact with Sasuke's pale chest. The Uchiha automatically started playing with strands of golden hair, the anger still sneaking around inside of him made him tug at the strands a little harsher than intended. Naruto didn't seem bothered, instead continuing slowly, "It just happens. I feel sick and…"

The answer wasn't nearly as good as Sasuke had wanted. With his Uchiha genes, he felt the strong need to improve the answer. So, instead of asking another question, Sasuke elaborated Naruto's answer with his own thoughts.

"You're too emotional. Like a woman."

Now, that answer didn't suit Naruto. The blond didn't move much, instead taking his lover's nipple between his teeth threateningly. Had it been any other time, the situation would have been a pleasant turn on. As it was now, neither viewed the teasing act as sexual. In fact, Sasuke actually feared that his nipple would be bitten.

"I still think you're acting rather childishly," Naruto said, his lips moving over the nipple he had nibbled on.

Sasuke snorted. "Coming from you, that doesn't mean much."

Naruto crawled on top of him, straddling his dark-haired lover's hips. Sasuke's eyes raked over the tanned body, wondering how he didn't notice before. It was rather obvious, what Naruto tried to battle, when looking at the suffering body. Naruto wasn't a skeleton just yet, but he wasn't far off. His ribs, collarbones and hipbones were poking out through tan skin, and the scarred cheeks seemed less round now than when they first met. The Uchiha put his big hands on Naruto's thighs, caressing slowly.

"For how long?" Sasuke dreaded the answer, but he didn't look away. He wanted to see if Naruto would lie or tell the truth. For a second, he almost felt guilty for thinking that his younger lover would lie to him. Naruto didn't do that sort of thing. Naruto wasn't a liar.

"For… Since I, uh…" Naruto ran his tongue over his white teeth, as if the enamel would answer for him. "Since Asuma died. Somewhere around then, when everything became so fucked-up."

Sasuke didn't ask anything more. He was sure that Naruto didn't want his questions or inquires. When the blond was ready, he would let Sasuke know. The older man knew that his boyfriend was tired of such things, of telling when he didn't want to. The answers could wait for a little while longer.

They stayed silent; Naruto staring at Sasuke's unmoving lips, his hands sprawled out on the pale chest under him. Sasuke breathed through his nose, almost afraid to make any sounds that would ruin the moment. What kind of moment it actually was, he wasn't sure. It wasn't sexual or romantic, but a rather honest and truthful scene. He would curse himself if a sudden movement scared his younger lover away.

Naruto, however, didn't find the moment as pleasant as Sasuke, instead quite intent on getting over with it. _Like a band-aid_, he told himself in the same voice he used when helping Konohamaru taking off a plaster on his scraped knees. _Like a band-aid._

"I ask you one question, and you ask me one. We'll take turns," the blond man offered generously and slid off the pale body. He grabbed the covers that had become a wrinkled mess around their bodies during the night, pulling up to cover himself.

Usually, the Uchiha didn't enjoy talking. He didn't find pleasure in a fine discussion, nor did he gain anything from conversing. When Sasuke nodded slowly, accepting this chance, Naruto continued, "Why don't you live at the compound?"

Sasuke blinked once, twice, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't want to work there."

Naruto tugged a little at the covers, tilting his head. Blue eyes were fixated on pale lips, still. "Hey, what is it that your family does, real–"

"One question," Sasuke reminded harshly. He saw, through the corner of his eye, how the kissable lips formed a pout at the answer. Instead of acknowledging his own rudeness, Sasuke asked slowly, "Why do you want to become a nurse?"

"I just want to help." Naruto looked away, huffing when the air of disbelief circled around the Uchiha. It was the official, practiced answer that Sasuke didn't want. "I can't… you know, I can't pass the physical exams to become a firefighter."

It was obvious, once Sasuke gave it some thought. Naruto wanted to help people, because the med-student was so different from any other person that he knew. No one in Sasuke's small circle of acquaintances felt the need to assistant or aid someone besides immediate family. Unless it involved money, then his clan was ready in a millisecond. Naruto was so different, and Sasuke was amazed over his own reaction to it. Over how much he adored the differences.

Another silence hung over them, floating in the bedroom. Sasuke wasn't bothered, trying to figure out what kind of expression his boyfriend wore. It wasn't until Naruto had gotten comfortable under the covers, his lanky arm wrapping around Sasuke's wide chest, that the med-student spoke. The smaller man mumbled, but Sasuke could make out the words through pouted lips.

"Why do you even bother?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Blue eyes met dark, dark ones. "_No_."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

()


End file.
